Proposta Irresistível
by Mukuroo
Summary: Shura recorre a uma agência de encontros em busca de companhia. O proprietário Aiolos não só aceitou o desafio, como prometeu-lhe arranjar um namorado romântico, carinhoso e sensual... A proposta de Aiolos era boa demais para resistir. YAOI, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**I**

- Estou perdido!

Afastando a cadeira da escrivaninha, Aiolos se levantou e andou até a janela do escritório, que dava para o centro de Atenas. Nunca perdera a coluna de domingo de Shura Capricorn, "seu amigo analista", desde o primeiro artigo, há dois anos. Agora, contudo, ele se voltava contra Aiolos.

Que culpa tinha ele se um paciente solitário de Shura havia resolvido inscrever-se no Serviço de Encontros por Computador _Amor On-line_ e, antes de enviar a ficha, pedira a aprovação prévia do analista? O fato é que seu colunista favorito resolvera criticá-lo através de um fax.

Bem, se o doutor Shura Capricorn tivesse coragem, teria ido enfrentá-lo pessoalmente. Embora Aiolos tivesse escritórios em todo o país, vários na Europa e até um na Rússia, sua base era Atenas e, pelo que indicava o cabeçalho do fax, o consultório do analista ficava a poucos quilômetros de distância.

- Então, irmãozinho, está tramando um assassinato ou um matrimônio para seu mais novo cliente? – Aiolia, seu irmão mais novo e vice-presidente da companhia, aproximou-se dele, sorrindo. – Como foi que ele disse? "Um sujeito que se aproveita de pessoas desesperadas dando-lhes falsas esperanças é incorreto, inescrupuloso e..."

- Quanto você vai parar de ler minhas cartas antes de mim? – Aiolos cortou o outro, bufando já de raiva só de lembrar das palavras do analista. – Poderia também bater à porta antes de entrar no meu escritório.

- Além de ficar cheio de manias, você está mais ranzinza do que nunca. – o mais novo revirou os olhos.

- Não estou. – bufou mais ainda. Aiolos parecia um touro bravo pronto para atacar o irmão e qualquer um que se aproximasse dele naquele momento.

- Está sim! – Aiolia lhe mostrou a língua, num gesto tão infantil que Aiolos quase riu, mas respirou fundo tentando manter-se o mais sério possível. – Vinte e oito anos e solteirão. Precisa encontrar alguém que o faça romper essa carapaça antes que seja tarde demais. – completou.

- Sou um homem de negócios – declarou Aiolos, com uma altivez que comprovava as afirmações de Aiolia. – Muito bem sucedido, devo acrescentar. Dê graças aos céus por ser meu irmão, senão eu o demitiria por insubordinação.

Aiolia revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Pedia aos deuses para que uma alma caridosa pegasse seu irmão de jeito e o deixasse menos chato. – Estou no intervalo do meu café. Vou pegar uma xícara. – Sem perguntar se o mais velho também queria um, seguiu para o saguão.

Aiolos Sagitálius voltou para sua potente cadeira de fundador, presidente e chefe-executivo da "Amor On-line Internacional", um _self-made man_ cuja visão e gênio despertavam o respeito até daqueles que não gostavam ou não confiavam nele. Podia até mesmo acrescentar Shura Capricorn na lista. Mas Aiolia? Apesar das gozações, sabia que ele o amava, com o jeito protetor de todo irmão mais novo.

Distraído, passou os dedos por uma fina cicatriz que ia do maxilar ao colarinho engomado da camisa. Depois, ajustou a gravata e tamborilou com os dedos sobre a ficha de Shura Capricorn, que viera anexada a carta que ele ainda não lera.

Shura o desafiara a comprovar a alegação de ser um casamenteiro infalível, afirmando que, se o fosse mesmo, seria capaz de encontrar um par perfeito para ele. Se, por algum milagre, ele pudesse fazer isso, então Shura não só autorizaria o paciente com a consciência limpa como se desculparia em público em sua coluna.

A aposta era alta. Várias cláusulas haviam sido anexadas ao acordo, sendo a principal a exigência de completa discrição. Nenhum candidato em potencial deveria conhecer sua real identidade. E Aiolos também não poderia sair espalhando que Shura Capricorn era homossexual. Nada mais justo, Aiolos raciocinava, dada a fama do colunista. Como qualquer outra pessoa, Shura queria ser amado apenas por ser quem era.

Aiolos não o culpava por isso. Entendia, até bem demais, a profunda necessidade de aceitação total, independente da aparência física ou do sucesso profissional. A Amor on-Line havia sido fundada sob esse princípio: as pessoas deveriam ser amadas por seu espírito, e não por atributos tão transitórios quanto dinheiro, sucesso, aparência.

O engraçado era que seus clientes ainda compravam aquela idéia em que ele próprio não acreditava mais. Em algum ponto da árdua escalada ao topo, Aiolos, perdera a fé. E a vida lá em cima era solitária. Mas, às vezes, não solitária o bastante.

Carregando uma xícara de café fumegante, Aiolia entrou de novo na sala do irmão e atirou-se numa cadeira de couro preto.

- Se não se importa, gostaria de um pouco de privacidade. – Aiolos olhou mortalmente o mais novo.

- Só quero ver você lendo a ficha dele. – Não havia ninguém nesse mundo mais curioso que Aiolia. Não agüentaria ficar esperando.

- Por quê? – o olhou de canto, mas ainda com aquela expressão de que iria avançar nele a qualquer momento e jogá-lo porta afora.

- Como eu o amo muito, vê-lo provar o amargos do seu próprio remédio é algo fascinante demais para que eu resista. – Aiolia respondeu com desdém.

Aiolos encarou seu irmão ruivo com certa desconfiança. Olhou bem dentro das íris esmeralda do mais novo. – Pelo jeito você sabe de algo que eu não sei.

- É... A ficha de Shura é ainda melhor do que a carta. Acho que você devia reconsiderar a regra sobre não recorrer a seus próprios serviços. – acrescentou, com um sorriso irônico.

Agora Aiolos ficara ainda mais curioso, mas não iria ceder. – Olia... – suspirou chamando o outro pelo apelido carinhoso. – Você trabalha comigo há dez anos. É tempo bastante para saber que eu não desobedeço aos padrões que estabeleci para esta companhia.

- Isso é verdade. – Meneando a cabeça, Aiolia suspirou. – Olhe só pra você, Olos... A sua vida pessoal é um lixo.

Como era verdade, e também porque eles já haviam tido aquela discussão inúmeras vezes antes, Aiolos voltou a atenção à ficha que seu irmão estava louco para que ele lesse. Decidido a manter a fachada de frieza, achou que era melhor ler as três páginas e despachar Aiolia, no máximo em um minuto.

_Solteiro, sem filhos, vinte e sete anos de idade._

Shura Capricorn tinha apenas vinte e sete? Pela maturidade de seus conselhos, imaginara-o um ancião, e bem feio. Esta última suspeita parecia confirmada, já que ele se recusara a enviar uma fotografia. Temendo a súbita simpatia que sentiu, Aiolos forçou-se a prosseguir com a indiferença de um computador.

- Oh, não! Não, não, não... – Quanto mais lia, mais rápido acariciava aquela cicatriz no pescoço, uma de suas favoritas. Não era justo. Como iria lidar com aquilo?

- Oh, sim! Sim, sim, sim! – cantarolou Aiolia em resposta.

O punho de Aiolos bateu sobre a ficha. – Você está tripudiando! – falou com um bico enorme e adorável, que só Aiolos sabia fazer.

- É claro que estou! – Aiolia sorria, imensamente feliz. – Ele é incrível, não é?

- Incrível? Ele é impossível! Nem mesmo o Super-Homem pode competir com esse homem. – fingiu-se de desinteressado, mas nunca poderia enganar seu irmão, por mais que quisesse aquilo. Aiolia o conhecia bem demais.

- É. Há algo desestimulante em alguém com tantas qualificações. – Aiolia tomou um gole do café e quase engasgou de rir quando Aiolos, seu querido irmão loirinho, o olhou com expressão ameaçadora. – Quantas pessoas além de você falam nove línguas, Olos?

- Que eu saiba, ninguém. – Suspirou, meio descrente. – O que vamos fazer com ele?

- Com Shura? – pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Será que os que saem bem em tudo não têm, na verdade, complexo de inferioridade?

- Você leu a carta. – falou desanimado. – Preciso encontrar alguém, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu não tenho nenhum cliente que chegue nem perto de ser compatível. Shura já acha que sou um lixo e...

- Por que se importa com o que ele pensa? – Touché. Aiolia olhou desafiadoramente para o irmão.

- Por que...

Por que ele se importava? Porque admirara a firmeza e a honestidade de sua carta. Porque, ao admitir que desejava que Aiolos provasse que ele estava enganado, o analista assumira um aspecto doce; Ou porque o desafio despertara o seu espírito de competição; Como seria maravilhoso ler uma retratação pública na coluna de Shura Capricorn! Um pedido de desculpas impresso no jornal! Ótima publicidade.

Percebendo que Aiolia o observava com uma alegria mal disfarçada, deu de ombros.

- Por que eu me importo com o que ele pensa? Porque sou um homem íntegro, e Shura me insultou. Quero que pague por isso.

Aiolos sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava a lista dos autores favoritos de Shura, que, como ele, possuía um apetite insaciável pela leitura, que ia da subliteratura aos clássicos.

Seus filmes favoritos? Os mesmos que os dele, e até mesmo "O segredo de Brokeback Mountain". Shura compartilhava de sua paixão por sorvete e chocolate. A lista prosseguia, e tudo o que Aiolos conseguia pensar era "eu também, eu também".

Shura era a essência de seu ideal romântico, de que espíritos semelhantes poderiam se encontrar numa página e os corações bateriam em uníssono, sem interferência de rostos, corpos ou impressões superficiais. Aiolos ajudara a tornar aquela idéia real para muitas pessoas, mas ele próprio não se incluía entre elas. Suas ilusões haviam sido destroçadas havia alguns anos, junto com o rosto que tivera um dia.

- Gostaria de saber como é aparência dele – murmurou Aiolia, ainda sentado no sofá, observando o irmão. – O que você costumava dizer sobre você mesmo?_ "Nada como o desinteresse do outro para levar alguém a se tornar mais interessado em outros campos"_.

- Sei onde está que rendo chegar, Olia. – o olhou feio. – Pare com isso!

- Bem, foi você quem falou. – deu de ombros. – E faz sentido que só as pessoas com uma agenda social vazia, como você e o nosso prezado doutor Capricorn, tenham tempo para se dedicar a tantos interesses. Aposto que ele é feio.

- Que diferença faz a aparência dele? Isso não me importa nem um pouco, e você sabe disso. – Voltou a fazer aquele bico adorável.

- Isso é verdade. – Diante do ar satisfeito do irmão, Aiolos percebe que não apenas mordera a isca, mas a engolira junto com o anzol, a linha e toda a vara. – Eu só queria ouvir você admitir e voltar a falar como o meu irmão de tempos atrás... – o ruivo largou a xícara e segurou o punho cerrado do irmão. – Estou preocupado, Olos. Desde o acidente, você mudou. Não é o mesmo homem que iniciou este negócio por puro idealismo. A companhia não é mais o que era, nem você. Sinto saudade do jeito como era. Sinto saudade de você.

O que Aiolia acabara de revelar era forte demais. Sem poder evitar, Aiolos respondeu, frio:

- Já que restaram alguns fragmentos do meu bom caráter, pode tirar folga o resto do dia. Agora, saia daqui antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Vê o que estou dizendo? – Aiolia agarrou a carta e sacudiu-a diante do outro. – Houve um tempo em que eu teria me lançado contra qualquer um que ousasse lhe escrever uma carta como essa. Agora não. Você é o típico homem de negócios. Isso mesmo, Senhor Sagitálius. Ora, você nem sequer possui uma vida fora dessa companhia!

Largando a carta, Aiolia fuzilou-o com o olhar. Aiolos lhe retribuiu na mesma moeda; então, estremeceu. Era tudo verdade. Aiolos voltara seus esforços para criar um programa com o objetivo de unir pessoas que compartilhavam sonhos, interesses e intelectos. É bem verdade que a motivação inicial havia sido pessoal, mas esta logo dera lugar a uma causa apaixonada.

Que emoção e alegria sentira naqueles primeiros anos! Cada "E viveram felizes para sempre." que se concretizava era a sua maior recompensa. No início, ia a todos os casamentos. Depois, eles se multiplicaram e se espalharam pelo mundo, e Aiolos passara a comparecer apenas a alguns. Nunca mais fora a algum, depois do acidente...

O ruivo já estava quase na porta quando o irmão o chamou:

- Aiolia, espere. Você tem razão. – suspirou, o olhando. – Preciso arrumar a minha vida... – Acabou por concluir antes de continuar. – Alguma sugestão antes de começar?

- Você deveria ir procurar um certo analista. – Aiolia olhou-o, esperançoso.

- Não posso ligar para ele e marcar um encontro. – riu. – Shura já está predisposto a não gostar de mim.

- Então o convença a gostar de você. – o mais novo o encorajou. – E aí o convide para sair.

Não era uma má idéia. No entanto...

- Shura quer que sua identidade seja mantida em segredo, e a identidade dele não é segredo para mim. Estou numa posição difícil, Aiolia.

- Não poderia estar em melhor posição. Pense nisso, Olos. – sorriu. – Shura lhe pediu para guardar segredo. Guarde. Não conte o que você sabe sobre ele a ninguém mais. – o ruivo olhou o mais velho de forma divertida. – Quanto a você, tire vantagem do simples fato de ser quem é. De verdade. Do jeito que você era, e que pode voltar a ser com alguém especial. Shura é especial.

Aiolos ficou pensativo por alguns instantes antes de sorrir de volta para o irmão. – É, você tem razão. – Um plano começou a nascer. Armar os dados on-line não seria problema. Insistir num pseudônimo poderia funcionar para ambos, não? Se Aiolos ia quebrar suas próprias regras e se envolver com uma cliente, que mal haveria em seguir as regras em benefício próprio?

- O intervalo acabou, melhor voltar ao trabalho. – Aiolia já estava todo animado com a possibilidade de finalmente ver seu irmão feliz. – Ah, e quanto à sua idéia, vá em frente. – saiu e fechou a porta.

Não havia ninguém como Aiolia para repreendê-lo, e depois lhe dar o tempo de se corrigir. Aiolos cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos. Não queria que Shura Capricorn visse seu rosto. Se ele o visse, tiraria ainda mais conclusões sobre ele do que já tirara. Mais outra razão para conhecê-lo através do anonimato de um computador.

Depois de pensar com cuidado em como redigir-lhe a resposta, ligou o computador e levou os dedos ao teclado. Com um sorriso maroto, começou a digitar.

_Continua..._

_03/02/2008_

_Eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. É uma idéia diferente e difícil, mas espero que dê tudo certo no fim, não é? Um abraço a todos os que acompanham meus fics. Agradecimentos à Akane Mitsuko A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência ihihihi. Reviews, plz. Vou precisar para continuar essa. Como diria a Dee-chan: Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**II**

O dia e a noite brincavam de gangorra no céu de verão de Atenas quando Shura partiu em seu carro esporte, de cor preta. Passando por entre os carros do estacionamento da clínica onde, um dia por semana, prestava serviço comunitário, não conseguiu evitar a sensação de culpa.

Que privilégio era poder pagar pelo carro de seus sonhos, ter um consultório confortável e espaçoso! O fato de muitas vezes sentir-se um fracasso na vida e no amor era indesculpável. Afinal, quantas pessoas podiam olhar para uma casa, apaixonar-se por ela e comprá-la? Fora isso mesmo o que fizera.

Verdade que imóvelaindaprecisava de uma boa reforma. Mas os quartos eram amplos e arejados, apesar de as janelas de vitral não deixarem muito ar fresco penetrar. E os detalhes em madeira eram lindos... Ou iriam ficar, depois que raspasse as várias camadas de tinta bege horrível. E os magníficos acessórios? Trincos de cristal lapidado, pias e banheiras com pedestal, lustre de cristal.

Chegando ao passeio da casa, o carro saltitou pelos buracos e elevações do asfalto. Isso podia ser consertado, tanto quando o telhado em estilo espanhol. Saindo do veículo, sorriu ao ver a imensa janela de vitral, necessitando também de pintura, em formato de coração, no centro de sua torre particular. Mas primeiro, o ar-condicionado central devia ser reparado.

- Olá, casa! – gritou para o vazio. – Sentiu minha falta?

Depois de abrir as três janelas do térreo que não eram de vitral, ligou o ventilador de teto para movimentar o ar parado e espantar um pouco o silêncio. Foi até a secretária eletrônica. A luz piscava, frenética. Como sempre. E, como sempre, todas as mensagens se relacionavam a trabalho ou a uma das várias causas em que estava envolvido.

Tudo seguia a rotina. A não ser por aquela carta horrível que enviara de manhã a Aiolos Sagitálius. Arrependera-se assim que recebera o sinal de que o fax fora transmitido. Por que tomara uma atitude tão impulsiva, tão estúpida? Com certeza havia melhores formas de abrir os olhos de seu paciente, ensinando-o a colocar a razão acima da paixão e não se deixar enganar pelos canalhas. Tudo bem. _"Vivendo e aprendendo"_ – pensou Shura. Ele também cometera seus erros.

Louco para tomar um sorvete, seguiu para a cozinha, parando antes para ler as últimas mensagens de fax recebidas. Tudo rotineiro. Passou a jogar as folhas no chão. Quem se importava com o fato de Shura ser relaxado por natureza? A verdade é que ele aparentava muito bem ser perfeitinho e organizado, mas era apenas aparência. No entanto, ao chegar ao ultimo papel... Bastou uma rápida olhada no cabeçalho e lá estava ele, lutando contra a ansiedade e a expectativa.

- Oh, não! Não! – Respirou fundo algumas vezes e forçou-se a ler a temida carta.

"_Caro, dr. Capricorn:_

_Sendo fã de sua coluna, fiquei muito desapontado ao saber que seus sentimentos em relação a mim e a minha companhia não são nada lisonjeiros. Ainda assim, fiquei feliz por alguém do seu nível pessoal e profissional ter se disposto a dividir comigo as suas interessantes preocupações._

_Gostaria que soubesse que fiquei comovido pela preocupação dedicada à seu paciente, muito embora, conhecendo-o, não esperasse outro gesto de sua parte. Em nome dos leitores como eu, muito obrigado pelas palavras sábias que me enviou. Por favor, saiba que eu as guardarei em meu coração"._

Oh, isso era pior que uma réplica arrasadora! Com vontade de se esconder embaixo de uma rocha para todo o sempre, Shura se sentou no chão, tremendo, e forçou-se a prosseguir.

"_Na esperança de poder melhorar a sua opinião sobre mim, resolvi aceitá-lo como cliente e tratar do seu caso. Com sinceridade, fiquei ainda mais impressionado com a sua descrição pessoal do que com as suas qualificações profissionais. Preciso confessar-lhe algo. Embora desejasse oferecer-lhe uma dúzia de opções, não é esse o caso. Há apenas um candidato que avalio ser o seu parceiro adequado"_.

Um parceiro adequado? Depois de todas as coisas horríveis que dissera, esse homem fizera uma pesquisa e encontrara aquilo que ele desistira de procurar havia alguns anos? Ansioso, Shura continuou:

"_Como você, ele exige segredo sobre certas informações, pois também deseja ser julgado por seus próprios méritos. Desculpe-me se me adiantei, mas, na pressa de me redimir, tomei a liberdade de marcar um encontro. Se já tiver algum compromisso para este sábado, às sete da noite, por favor, entre em contrato com meu escritório e marcarei outra data, adequada à sua agenda._

_Espero que seja bem-sucedido, tanto quanto Tales (o pseudônimo pelo qual ele deseja ser conhecido). Esse homem, de múltiplos interesses, aguarda ansioso o prazer da sua companhia on-line. Eu lhe assegurei que o tempo passado com você será, com toda certeza, fantástico._

_Estou enviando o pacote com o software Amor on-Line pelo correio amanhã. Quanto à taxa de filiação, considere-a paga. A maior recompensa que poderia receber seria ver mais essa união se concretizando. Poderia me fazer um favor? Se eu ainda estiver solteiro até o dia do seu casamento, jogue o buquê para mim._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Aiolos Sagitálius_

_Presidente da Companhia Amor on-Line._

Um encontro! Depois de mais de dois anos em brancas nuvens, tinha um encontro com um homem misterioso para quem Shura também era um mistério. Desconfiou um tanto daquilo, imaginando se aquele homem estaria falando a verdade, mas por que motivo mentiria? Pensou um tanto antes de levantar-se num pulo, acabou por um sorrir de leve ainda segurando o papel. Era como uma promessa de libertação.

Preso, era como se sentia. Enclausurado pela responsabilidade, pelas expectativas, pelo isolamento. Precisava sentir-se homem. Precisava de alguém com quem pudesse apenas _ser_. E graças a Aiolos Sagitálius, teria essa possibilidade, ao menos, por uma noite. Com "Tales". Iria encontrar um homem que não fugiria nem de sua aparência, nem de suas façanhas, nem de sua personalidade as vezes estranha a olhos alheios.

Mas Tales não sabia seu nome, profissão, nem mesmo a aparência. Tudo o que aquele homem veria seria _Shura_, o homem lá dentro dele, que gritava por liberdade. Cheio de expectativa, Shura foi andando rapidamente até o computador, na mesa da biblioteca. Sentou-se e levou os dedos às teclas.

"_Caro sr. Sagitálius:_

_Em primeiro lugar, minhas desculpas pelo terrível equívoco em relação a sua pessoa. Considerando o tom de minha carta anterior, fiquei bastante surpreso com a delicadeza de sua resposta._

_Obrigado por seus esforços para arranjar um encontro com Tales. Neste sábado, às sete? Diga-lhe que está marcado. Cá entre nós, eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo._

_Fico grato pela oportunidade que me forneceu de encontrar alguém que possa me julgar pelo que sou de verdade. É uma rara oportunidade para mim. Tão rara quanto o seu caráter, generosidade e integridade._

_Mais uma vez, meus agradecimentos. E minhas desculpas por tirar conclusões apressadas em relação ao senhor, que, sem dúvida, é um homem justo._

_Atenciosamente._

_Shura Capricorn._

_Continua..._

_**Nota: Eu sei que está curto, mas não havia nada mais para ser escrito realmente nesse capítulo. Por esse motivo, resolvi postar dois capítulos de uma só vez. Espero que estejam curtindo... Muk-chan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**III**

Aiolos levou a carta de Shura, tantas vezes relida, aos lábios. Uma linda carta. Pena que ele não a merecesse. Shura... Começara a pensar nele pelo primeiro nome. Arriscado. Se deixasse escapar a verdadeira identidadedeleenquanto estivessem conversando, no sábado à noite...

Preferia nem pensar. Queria que Shura mantivesse a ilusão de que ele era um homem de raro caráter, generosidade e integridade. Não que não tivesse tido uma parcela dessas qualidades em outros tempos. E talvez elas ainda estivessem nele, em algum lugar, só que enterradas tão fundo, que seria preciso cavar muito para encontrá-las. Por enquanto, vibrava com os resultados de seu plano. Nunca ficara tão ansioso para se encontrar com outro homem.

Nesse instante, Aiolia abriu a porta. Em vez de rosnar o seu costumeiro "custa bater antes de entrar?", Aiolos foi amável:

- O que é querido? – até sorriu ao ver o irmão.

- É ele. – sussurrou o ruivo, olhando o outro de forma séria. Aiolos tirou os pés da escrivaninha e endireitou-se na cadeira.

- Shura? – perguntou de forma espantada. Nunca esperaria por aquilo, ainda mais tão cedo.

Aiolia apenas assentiu com cabeça e o loiro acabou por estremecer. E se eles se entrosassem logo e passassem a telefonemas e encontros ao vivo? Então Shura reconheceria sua voz como a de Aiolos Sagitálius e tudo estaria acabado. Teria de acontecer, um dia, mas haveria de ser no momento certo. Por enquanto, Aiolos queria, _precisava_ da liberdade de ser um homem sem rosto, sem passado.

- Diga-lhe que estou numa reunião – sussurrou ele. – Qualquer coisa! Só não o deixe entrar. – falou meio desesperado, tentando pensar em uma desculpa qualquer para instruir melhor o irmão.

- Ele está ao telefone, Aiolos. – o mais novo quase riu do desespero do irmão. – A secretária atendeu. Eu lhe disse para pedir-lhe que esperasse enquanto verificava se você estava ocupado.

O suspiro de alívio do ruivo deu lugar a uma leve decepção. Deu algumas instruções a Aiolia e pegou a extensão de telefone que ficava em sua mesa, ligando o viva-voz.

- Dr. Capricorn, olá! Aqui é Aiolia, irmão de Aiolos e vice-presidente da Companhia. – tentou ser simpático. – Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? Meu irmão acaba de sair para uma reunião.

- Oh... – Naquela única sílaba, Aiolos pôde perceber o desapontamento do outro. – Por favor, diga-lhe que sinto muito por não tê-lo encontrado. Não era assim tão importante, na verdade, eu só queria agradecer-lhe pelo que fez. Principalmente por cumprir as... Minhas exigências especiais. – parou um pouco antes de continuar. – Diga-lhe isso que ele vai entender. – A voz possuía um tom melodioso, calmante e sedutor.

- Faça-o continuar falando. – Aiolos ordenounum tom baixo, para que não fosse ouvido por Shura, mas, querendo escutá-lo mais.

- Vou dizer a ele, dr. Capricorn. – Respondeu olhando o irmão e pensando em algo rápido. – Gostaria de deixar algum outro recado? – rezou para que o outro dissesse sim.

- Sim. – Aiolos não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. – Por favor, diga-lhe que o software chegou a salvo. Notei que o programa está registrado no nome dele. Foi ele mesmo quem criou? – perguntou num tom curioso.

Aiolia arregalou os dentes para o irmão enquanto respondia: - Foi sim. É como um filho pra ele. – Apesar do sinal de Aiolos indicando que iria degolá-lo, Aiolia prosseguiu: - E a mamãe-computador que ele projetou se chama Eros. É mais um marido do que um filho. Eros é um casamenteiro e tanto. Ele une os nossos clientes. – Tentava não rir da cara irritada do loiro.

- Espero que não se aborreça comigo, mas acho que um computador fazer esse tipo de escolha é algo um tanto impessoal.

- Na verdade, não é. – Aiolia riu. – Como Aiolos diz, um computador é uma extensão da pessoa que o programou. Seguindo essa idéia, Eros é tão humano quando ele. Uma alma encarnada em um microchip.

- Nunca pensei nisso dessa forma – disse Shura, após uma breve pausa. – É um modo diferente de pensar. Que homem interessante ele deve ser.

- Hã... É. – Aiolia tentava segurar o riso. A cara de Aiolos era impagável.

- E muito inteligente. Fiquei impressionado com o soft... Com o filho dele. E de acesso muito fácil e... O que foi? – Shura pareceu hesitar um tanto, antes de suspirar e voltar a falar com o ruivo ao telefone. – Desculpe-me, há uma pessoa esperando para falar comigo. Por favor, diga ao sr. Sagitálius que espero encontrá-lo algum dia.

- Direi. Tenho certeza de que ele entenderá equecompartilha do mesmo sentimento. – Aiolia teve de levar a mão à boca para segurar o riso, pela cara do irmão. Aquilo estava muito divertido.

Após as despedidas, Aiolos afundou na cadeira, de olhos perdidos.

- Está suando, irmãozinho! – Aiolia abriu a gaveta e jogou-lhe uma caixa de lenços de papel. Aiolos a jogou ao chão e enxugou a testa com a manga da camisa.

- Olia, você está brincando ou o quê? – falou extremamente irritado, ou ao menos parecia.

- Uau, me diverti como nunca. – Soltou o riso.

- Céus, depois que você falou sobre mim e Eros, achei que ia dizer "ora, veja só, Aiolos esqueceu a maleta e voltou! Vou passar o telefone a ele"! – ainda estava com aquela cara de emburrado que Aiolia adorava.

- Cheguei a considerar a idéia. Mas acabei achando que seria melhor testar Shura. – riu baixinho. – E ele passou, com nota dez.

- Quer me fazer um favor? Da próxima vez, _eu_ faço o teste. – grunhiu, com aquele bico adorável que só Aiolos sabia fazer.

- Desculpe-me, Olos. É a fora do hábito querer proteger meu irmãozão dos homens canalhas. – o olhou divertido.

Aiolos fitou o ruivo, confuso. – Mas foi você quem disse que Shura era perfeito para mim!

Aiolos deu de ombros. – E daí? Mudei de idéia. E depois mudei de novo. – riu diante da cara de "vou te matar" do loiro. – Ele acha você interessante e inteligente. E espera vê-lo um dia. Fico pensando... Quando?

- Boa pergunta. – Aiolos suspirou. Já sabia que não demoraria muito para a sua necessidade de liberdade e segurança cederem diante de uma necessidade mais forte. Já estava morrendo de desejo de ver os lábios de Shura se movendo enquanto falava. E de saber muito mais sobre ele.

- Você quer ficar sozinho, não é? – Na verdade, Aiolia nem precisava perguntar. – Eu cuido dos telefonemas.

Como Aiolia o conhecia bem! Quanto a Shura, não conhecia Aiolos de modo algum. Por mais especial que Aiolos o considerasse, seria preciso um homem mais do que especial para entender como o triunfo e a tragédia se mesclavam em sua vida de uma forma tão absurda.

Aiolos não falava sobre o acidente, nem sobre os meses seguintes, no hospital. Depois que conseguiram juntar seus pedaços, seu maxilar ficou travado. Quando conseguiu falar de novo, não quis. Só gemia e xingava porque não queriam deixá-lo voltar para casa. Com que nitidez se lembrava da tesoura fria junto a seu rosto, quando o cirurgião plástico separou o curativo da pele. Recordava-se da sensação do espelho em suas mãos.

Acariciou a cicatriz favorita com a ponta do dedo enquanto relia a carta de Shura. Depois, passou o dedo sobre a assinatura dele com uma ternura havia muito ausente de seu toque.

Longos instantes se passaram antes que Aiolos se deslocasse da cadeira à janela. Desejou poder culpar a altitude pelo que sentia, mas sabia que não era verdade. Nem mesmo depois de dois uísques dentro de um Concorde sentiria uma vertigem como aquela, capaz de levá-lo a tomar uma atitude tão impulsiva como a que decidiu.

Depois de fazer um pedido à floricultura, Aiolos esperou a vinda do arrependimento. Dez minutos se passaram, meia hora. Uma hora. O gesto impulsivo que tomara, a mensagem enviada, não havia provocado nem ansiedade nem arrependimento. Estranho, tudo o que sentia era uma sensação quente, vibrante, a expectativa de quem está para passar por uma grande aventura somada a uma profunda paz interior, que lhe dava a certeza de que não errara ao seguir os instintos.

Como o homem em que havia se transformado teria desprezado uma iniciativa tão romântica, Aiolos só pôde supor que o homem que fora outrora ainda vivia.

Uma dúzia de orquídeas! Shura ainda não conseguira acreditar. A última vez que recebera flores havia sido no seu casamento, que acabara se transformando quase num funeral.

Segurou o cartão que já estava ficando gasto depois de dois dias de manuseio. As palavras estavam gravadas para sempre em sua memória:

"_Shura,_

_A pedido de Tales, estas flores são para você._

_Conte-me como foi depois._

_Desejo a vocês dois uma noite fabulosa._

_Com afeto, Aiolos."_

Que homem romântico deveria ser Tales, pensou, surpreso com a excitante reviravolta que acontecera em sua vida em menos de uma semana. E a quem agradecer, senão a Aiolos, que assinara apenas o primeiro nome no cartão.

Shura ficou preocupado por ver-se pensando mais nele do que em Tales, desejando que o encontro daquela noite fosse com Aiolos. Por mais estúpido que parecesse, achou que estava, de algum modo, se apaixonando. Sentia-se como um adolescente de 15 anos, morrendo de medo e excitação pelo primeiro encontro. Com Tales. Não com Aiolos.

No entanto, se honesto consigo mesmo, fora por Aiolos que ele passara a tarde fazendo compras, imaginando que tipo de homem o atrairia, o que poderia usar para despertar-lhe um olhar de admiração.

Como talvez Aiolos nunca fosse vê-lo, comprar aquela camisa de seda branca para aquela noite fora um puro capricho. O mesmo em relação ao cuidado que tomara com o corpo, ao tempo que passara arrumando o cabelo de forma espetada com um gel, era o jeito que mais gostava. E ainda tinha as costeletas que Shura sempre pensara ser um tipo de charme.

Rindo de si mesmo, tirou os sapatos. Não era de admirar que o negócio de Aiolos fizesse tanto sucesso. Que pessoa resistiria a um encontro com seu par sem o drama dos sapatos de bico fino apertando-lhe os dedos?

De pés descalços, a não ser pela meia branca de seda que gostava de usar, sentou-se na cadeira diante do computador. Aspirou o aroma das orquídeas, ao lado. Embora o crepúsculo estivesse demorando a cair, acendeu várias velas para acompanhar a garrafa de vinho espanhol gelando no balde de prata.

Shura olhou para o relógio: ainda faltavam cinco minutos. Não queria parecer ansioso demais. Tentou relembrar as regras. Dado o seu estado de espírito, ainda bem que eram fáceis: um fala, ouro responde. Ao final da frase, teclar "Enter".

Com as palmas úmidas, ligou o computador e digitou seu código pessoal no programa que Aiolos havia enviado para ela instalar. E, de repente, a tela foi preenchida.

- Olá, Tales, aqui estou eu. Posso entrar? – Depois de uma pausa nervosa, ainda sem dar o "Enter" ele continuou: - Estou muito ansioso para conhecê-lo. Tenho ouvido ótimas coisas sobre você de um amigo mútuo.

Enter.

- Olá! Ele também me falou a seu respeito. Mas só o bastante para aguçar o meu interesse e fazer minha imaginação rolar a solta.

- Pelo que pude ver, o bastante para que me enviasse flores. Muito lindas. Obrigado.

- Belas flores para um belo rapaz. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Shura fez uma pausa, perturbado com o elogio.

- Orquídeas. São minhas favoritas. Como adivinhou?

- Disseram-me que temos muito em comum. Então, enviei-lhe as _minhas_ favoritas.

Shura não sabia o que dizer. Mas precisava falar alguma coisa, e rápido, antes que o silêncio na tela se tornasse constrangedor.

- Dar flores me parece um gesto gentil, e ainda me deste minhas favoritas. Você parece ser doce. – Shura grunhiu diante da futilidade que escrevera. Quando ia rebater com um comentário espirituoso, veio a resposta.

- Gostaria que fosse verdade, mas nem sempre é. Há um lado de meu caráter que não é nada doce. Ainda está interessado?

Gostava dele, decidiu Shura. Era um homem honesto, não queria dar a impressão de ser o que não era. Mais à vontade, confessou:

- Estou mais interessado do que nunca.

- Ótimo. Agora, fale a verdade. Você é doce, não é?

Era a última coisa que Shura queria admitir; por outro lado, não poderia negar sem mentir.

- Terá de decidir por si mesmo.

- Hum... Acho que vai ser divertido descobrir. Vamos começar com... Nomes. Nomes dizem muito. Você tem o meu pseudônimo. Qual é o seu?

Ele tinha razão. Nomes dizem muito. Durante toda a vida, ele vivera conforme o nome que lhe fora dado. "Shuras" eram responsáveis. Bonzinhos. São os melhores filhos. Agora, afinal, podia reivindicar o nome que desejava ter e a personalidade que o acompanhava.

- Excalibur. Pode me chamar de Excalibur.

- Excalibur? Da lendária excalibur, espada do rei Arthur?

- Sim... – ficou meio sem jeito com o apelido que escolhera.

- Excalibur... Eu gosto. Um nome muito interessante! Dizem que essa espada tinha poderes místicos e podia até mesmo cortar o aço. – O outro parecia estar interessado. Bom, ao menos não riu da sua cara com aquele nome, o primeiro que veio a sua mente. – Vamos fazer um trato. Eu lhe conto por que escolhi Tales e você me retribui o favor.

- Fechado. Mas você primeiro. – Shura digitou, um tanto receoso.

- Tudo bem. Numa palavra: Reconhecimento.

Reconhecer. Conhecer de novo. Distinguir por certos caracteres; por certas particularidades. Admitir como verdadeiro; como legítimo; como certo; Conhecer a si mesmo. Shura não podia vê-lo, nem sequer o conhecia, mas o fato de escolher aquela palavra em particular indicava um homem que desejava mostrar sua verdadeira face, seu verdadeiro caráter. Um homem que não se importava muito com a superfície.

- Deve haver uma história por trás disso. – Shura sugeriu.

- Quando criança, na escola, eu tinha de fazer aquelas maquetes que nem eu mesmo conseguia reconhecer, principalmente aquelas casinhas ou igrejinhas de palitinho. Eu tinha algo em mente, mas sempre tive dificuldade para exteriorizar o que eu desejava.

- Eu também! Mas as minhas igrejas de palitinhos até ficavam razoáveis. Ainda mais depois que eu passava giz de cera sobre o papel e colava por dentro das janelas para imitar um vitral.

- Nem me fale em janelas em vitral. Eu as coleciono.

- Eu também! – A cabeça de Shura girava. Incrível. Espantoso. Eles se entrosavam bem demais, conversavam como velhos amigos. – Não consigo passar por um leilão ou um antiquário sem ver se há algum vitral à venda. Aliás, a principal razão pela qual comprei minha casa foi a janela da torre. Bem incomum: um grande coração com uma frase gravada em latim, em preto. A frase é: _Illegitimis non carborundum_.

- "Não deixes os canalhas te derrubarem"? Que frase para se gravar dentro de um coração! Deve haver uma história e tanto por trás dessa janela. Você conseguiu saber algo a respeito?

Então ele sabia latim. Com um suspiro de admiração, Shura, ou melhor, Excalibur, comprimiu os lábios. A afinidade que sentia com Tales era rara e forte. Acariciou as teclas com languidez, como se fossem um rosto macio, bem barbeado sob sua palma.

- É uma casa bem antiga, e o proprietário original morreu há muitos anos. Como não pude obter a verdadeira história, deixei que minha imaginação inventasse uma.

- E que história a sua imaginação inventou? – o outro parecia-lhe curioso.

- Tragédia e triunfo. A respeito de um coração partido. Um amante foi traído por alguém em quem confiava e a quem muito amava, mas, de algum modo, sobreviveu e gravou no vidro a lição que ele, ou ela, aprendeu: que, não importa o quanto você tenha sido ferido, no fim o que vale é confiar no coração. Porque o coração não mente, ao contrário dos canalhas.

- É uma mensagem que tem muito a ensinar à maioria de nós. – Depois de uma pausa, Tales acrescentou: - Comoissofez com que você comprasse a casa, suponho que um canalha o tenha ferido.

Não era uma pergunta direta, mas evidenciava o interesse dele sobre o passado de Shura. O espanhol não falava sobre certas coisas, nem mesmo com os amigos. Só de pensarna raiva e na vergonha ligadas àquele tempo horrível de sua vida, sentia falta de ar.

Serviu-se de um copo de vinho, esperando que ele dissesse algo tipo "deixe pra lá", ou que quebrasse o silêncio com aquele tipo de conversa adequada para mascarar o nervosismo de um primeiro encontro.

- Oh, Excalibur. Você está muito quieto. Desculpe-me se toquei em assunto delicado... É que sou muito impaciente. Ainda mais quando desejo algo. E o que eu quero, Excalibur, é conhecer você melhor.

- Se quer mesmo saber, meu coração foi despedaçado por um canalha de marca maior. Mas não vou estragar a noite falando nele. Prefiro saber sobre das suas maquetes de palito de picolé e por que escolheu o nome Tales.

- Certo – concordou, respeitando o direito de Shura à privacidade, o que fez Shura apreciá-lo ainda mais. – Como eu disse... Tales é... Digamos... Tirado de uma parte escondida de meu nome... – Sim. Era derivado de sagiTALIUS, mas Aiolos não diria isso a Shura. Não agora. –... E que acabou virando Tales... Eu considero que Tales é uma parte de mim escondida em algum lugar dentro de meu corpo. Por isso, resumi na palavra reconhecimento, na tentativa de me conhecer de verdade antes de vir me encontrar com você.

Shura jamais conhecera um homem tão sem artifícios. De repente, sentiu que o conhecia de um jeito profundo e inexplicável; que aquele era um espírito irmão cujo caminho estava destinado a cruzar-se com o seu.

- Sua vez agora. Por que escolheu Excalibur? Eu lhe dou minha palavra que manterei meus lábios selados.

- Escolhi Excalibur por um estilo mais simples que o seu. Simplesmente porque gosto de Idade Média, faço kendô e esgrima. Quando estou com a espada na mão, é como se eu fosse um outro homem, mais ousado. Que não se esconde às primeiras gotas de tempestade. Ao contrário, ergue o rosto para as nuvens. Ri com o estrondo do trovão. É como uma fantasia.

- Hum... Ousado... Então seja esse homem comigo. Você será Excalibur e eu Tales. As pessoas que queremos ser. Gosta da idéia?

- Hum... Sim. Mas... O problema é que não tenho muita experiência em ser Excalibur. Não sei por onde começar.

- Comece pela fantasia. Conte-me a sua mais secreta.

Não tinha nada a perder, Shura disse a si próprio.

- Não quero ser doce. Minha fantasia é ser malvado. Quero ser um garoto travesso, que pisa na grama, apesar da placa de "proibido". E quando o policial vier me algemar, quero agarrar a chave e fazê-lo sair correndo atrás de mim. Por sobre a grama perfeita que foi feita para ser pisada, e não olhada. Quero apenas deixar de ser o homem certinho e perfeito que todos pensam que sou. Desejo apenas ser eu mesmo.

Era só bater nas teclas e lá ia o seu segredo mais profundo, mais recôndito. Shura ficou maravilhado com a liberdade.

- Então você vai ser malvado? Meu querido, doce Excalibur, está falando com o parceiro ideal. Mas... até que ponto ousará ir? Antes de responder, tenha a certeza de que, quanto pior você for, mais eu irei gostar.

Continua...

_Mais dois capítulos terminados! \o/ Bem... pelo que me parece esse fic vai longe! Mas espero que estejam gostando. Reviews plz. Não se esqueçam que: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! Beijos a todos e agradecimento especial à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**IV**

O bom senso de Shura dizia para ter cuidado com aquele estranho sedutor, que o enfeitiçava , desafiava e, ainda assim, dava-lhe uma sensação de segurança.

- Deixei você assustado? – Tales perguntou do outro lado.

- Um pouco. Mas uma parte de mim gosta disso. – Acabou por responder, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- Aprecio você, doce ou malvado. Vamos falar de coisas proibidas... A começar pelas... Roupas. Conte-me como está vestido, da cabeça aos pés.

De repente, Shura ficou feliz por haver se arrumado todo, cedendo a seus caprichos.

- Estou com uma camisa branca de seda, uma calça de linho na cor preta. Meus cabelos estão arrepiados com gel e estou só de meias nos pés... – Fez uma descrição completa de forma simples e clara. Não era muito de rodeios.

- Estou de queixo caído, Excalibur. Parece que estou até vendo um príncipe. Então... Está pronto para mexer com sua aparência?

Shura ficou amuado. – Não gosta da minha aparência?

- Você está fabuloso, mas... Quer mesmo me dar água na boca? Faça com que eu queira chegar mais perto. Diga algo que me mostre que ainda há muito mais para ver.

- Er... Devo tirar a camisa? – Onde diabos aquele homem queria chegar era o que Shura se perguntava naquele momento.

- Depende. É uma camisa lisa ou de botões na frente?

Feliz por Tales não poder vê-lo corar, Shura respondeu, ousado:

- Com botões na frente. E é quase transparente para falar a verdade, meio colada no corpo.

- Parece sensual.

- E é.

Tales pareceu pensar um tanto antes de responder. – Tire apenas o que esteja lhe tolhendo a liberdade.

O tom de Aiolos parecia ter passado de brincalhão a sério. Shura também sentiu a mudança, rumo a um território proibido. Atônito com a própria impetuosidade, executou uma dança sinuosa para abrir a calça, desabotoar o zíper e deslizá-lo pelas coxas e pernas, deixando-a cair ao chão. Logo retirou os pés de dentro dela, chutando-a para frente.

Não era estilo de Shura dizer ou fazer coisas como essa. Protegido pelo anonimato, embarcara numa louca viagem. Aquele homem que conhecia como Tales atiçava-o a abraçar uma liberdade pela qual ansiava. Chegou a imaginá-lo com a orquídea e insinuando as pétalas macias por seu corpo, pelo vale de seu peito, por cima de seus mamilos, agora muito sensíveis e eretos sob a seda fina da camisa. Aquele jogo de sedução o estava excitando por demais

- Tirei a calça, Tales. Está muito melhor assim... – hesitou ao completar a frase. – Apenas fingindo poder sentir suas mãos subindo por minhas pernas...

- Isso mesmo, acaricie a sua perna por mim.

Shura o fez, e sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe do joelho à coxa. Estremeceu de prazer sensual.

- Acho que chega, Tales. – teclou tentando terminar com aquilo tudo. Era loucura demais para si.

- Você fez com que eu o tocasse acima do joelho?

Shura hesitou. – Sim.

- Puxa, você é um rapaz malvado de verdade! Detalhes, por favor.

Por mais que quisesse ser extrovertido, Shura vacilou. Havia uma diferença entre ser travesso e ser fácil, e fácil Excalibur não era, e sim vaidoso. Gostava de ouvir os homens assobiando quando passava, de dançar juntinho e de sentir a excitação que causava no parceiro. Excalibur era livre, mas não seria um simples objeto para um homem.

- Eu estava imaginando suas mãos acarinhando meus cabelos e sua boca em meu pescoço.

- Considere-os aí. Meus dedos percorrerem seus cabelos como um pente, depois mergulham tão fundo que você arqueia o pescoço a ponto de meus lábios sentirem a sua pulsação e... Está rápida, não?

- Está. A sua também? – por algum motivo, Shura deixava-se levar por aquilo. Não que fosse de seu feitio. Seria mágica aquilo? Quem era aquele homem? E por que não estava ali?!

- Pode apostar que sim. Com um beijo, então...

De repente, Shura ficou desesperado por um beijo. Numa agressividade que lhe pareceu encantadora, escreveu:

- Beije-me, Tales. Quero que me beije. Agora.

Impaciente, Shura achou que enlouqueceria se ele não obedecesse, e rápido. Os momentos se arrastaram e veio a frustração. Por que Tales o mantinha esperando, sem dizer nada, sem fazer nada? Quando estava a ponto de tomar a iniciativa, duas palavras o detiveram.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho!

- Mas, Excalibur... Você pode estar beijando um sapo.

- Nunca. Você, Tales, é um príncipe a meus olhos.

- Seus olhos... De que cor são?

- Verdes, mas um tom diferente.

- Você é diferente. E se adapta rápido ao mau comportamento. Há mesmo traços de garoto malvado em você.

Shura percebeu que Tales o estava provocando. Não só isso: sonegava-lhe o beijo tão ansiado.

- Vamos, Tales. Me beije!

- Devagar e com suavidade?

- Sim.

- Um beijo profundo?

- Sim!

- Faria tudo para conseguir isso de mim? – Aiolos provocou.

- Pelo amor de Zeus, o que você quer de mim? – Shura já não estava agüentando mais aquilo. Que diabos...?

- Seu endereço.

Com rapidez e simplicidade, ele estilhaçou-lhe a ilusão de ser mesmo Excalibur. Excalibur jogaria fora a rara liberdade o precioso anonimato que Shura Capricorn reivindicara e ao qual, de repente, se apegava com todas as forças.

- Não. – Shura acabou respondendo. Não poderia.

- O número do telefone, então.

- De jeito nenhum...

- Garoto esperto...

Shura franziu o cenho, intrigado. – Por que pediu, então?

- Para chegar a um entendimento mais íntimo do que um beijo. Não confio em mim mesmo nesse instante. Tenho medo de que, se descrever o tipo de beijo que estou louco para dar em você, eu vá querer que ele seja mais real, e você também. Algo especial está acontecendo entre nós, e a última coisa que desejo é estragar, agindo por impulso.

Tales estava certo. Se houvesse feitos as mesmas perguntas no calor do momento, as respostas de Shura teriam sido bem diferentes.

- Uau! – Shura passou a mão pela testa. – Essa foi por pouco.

- É, e essa infelicidade requer companhia, espero que esteja tão frustrado quanto eu. Você é sensual demais, meu belo cavalheiro!

Shura se sentia mesmo sexy, como não se sentia desde... Desde aquela noite de que não queria se lembrar. Ainda mais naquele instante, com um homem que **o** conhecia como ninguém, cuja companhia se baseava numa união, numa fusão de mentes e almas. Sem dúvida, as suas libidos também se conectavam, induzindo Shura a confessar:

- Você me fez querer ser tudo, menos um cavalheiro.

- E você tem o jeito mais perverso de me fazer querer ser um cavalheiro. Vejamos... Que rumo tomaria um cavalheiro nessas circunstâncias? Que tal: leu algum bom livro recentemente?

- Além de cavalheiro, você é intelectual. – Que pessoa poderia resistir a um homem daqueles? Não Shura, com certeza. E, depois de falarem sobre livros, cinemas, teatro e viagens, Shura só conseguiu pensar: _"Onde esse homem esteve durante toda a minha vida?"_. E, por sentir-se tão bem e à vontade com ele, verbalizou a questão.

- Engraçado. Eu estava pensando o mesmo a seu respeito. Jamais conheci alguém como você, Excalibur. Quando nos falamos de novo? Amanhã, por favor!

- Gostaria de poder, mas tenho um compromisso. – Shura respondeu, suspirando. Realmente queria falar de novo com Tales.

- Com outro homem?

Diante daquela pergunta, Shura não conseguiu resistir em provocá-lo um tanto mais:

- Ficaria triste se eu dissesse que sim?

- Ficaria. Já estou com ciúme.

O sorriso do espanhol era de puro prazer.

- Nesse caso, não perca tempo. Vou passar o dia com meus pais. Mas não deixe que isso o impeça de sentir todo o ciúme que quiser.

- O que eu quero é você. E muito. É só me dizer quando e deixarei a agenda vazia para encontrá-lo, Excalibur.

- À mesma hora, na semana que vem?

- Já estou contando os dias. Agora, que tal um beijo de boa noite antes de eu ir embora?

- Pensei que não ia pedir! – Os lábios de Shura se abriram num sorriso convidativo e as palmas se umedeceram de expectativa.

- Quer me dar a mão? – Após a garantia de Shura de que naquele momento lhe daria até mesmo seu coração, a resposta de Tales soou-lhe como um murmúrio sedutor. – Um beijo na pontinha de cada dedo, alternando um suave e um violento. Agora eu vou indo em direção à palma. Um beijo bem demorado ali. O pulso precisa de um, também. Estou sentindo o seu perfume e quero prová-lo, Excalibur. Agora minha língua está sobre a sua pele e... Estou gemendo. Acho melhor pararmos.

Querendo mais, precisando de mais... Shura podia ouvir seus próprios gemidos. Suspirou.

- Acho melhor você ir, Tales, antes que eu lhe dê meu endereço.

- Certo. Mas o seu correio eletrônico é seguro. Verifique essa semana. Vou lhe mandar um bilhete.

- Um bilhete perverso eu espero. – Shura estava achando incrível aquilo tudo. Nunca fora assim com ninguém.

- Há uma coisa engraçada na perversidade. Parece ainda mais proibida quando está misturada a algo doce.

- E eu acho que você é doce.

- Vou embora antes de lhe dar motivo para retirar o que disse. – Tales digitou rapidamente aquilo.

- Obrigado por uma noite maravilhosa, Tales. Durma bem.

Em despedida, Tales lhe enviou um quadro que preencheu toda a tela do computador de Shura. O espanhol riu ao ver um sapo pulando diante de um príncipe, que se inclinava e o beijava. Enquanto o príncipe se transformava em sapo e os dois saíam pulando, Shura suspirou, esboçando um leve sorriso nos lábios, ainda com aquela fantasia em sua mente. Tales era realmente demais.

Por um longo tempo, Aiolos continuou a fitar a tela, imóvel, absorto. Shura era tudo o que ele imaginara e mais ainda. Quanto àquele beijo... Apesar de tão rápido e desprovido da verdadeira substância do toque, nunca uma carícia o perturbara tanto.

Afrouxou a gravata. Era como se o nó estivesse no pescoço. Um simples engano e ele se enforcaria. A bondade e honestidade de Shura reavivavam o que nele sobrara de virtude. Shura era forte, muito inteligente e honesto. Delicado, engraçado e honesto. Sensual, surpreendente e... honesto.

Apesar de seus motivos iniciais serem justificáveis, Aiolos não fora honesto. De forma antiética e fraudulenta, quebrara a privacidade e a confiança de Shura. E, por ter feito isso, vivera os melhores momentos de sua vida com um homem incomparável. A razão que lhe dizia que Shura era um em um milhão.

Bateu no peito e soltou um grito de triunfo que reverberou pela casaultra modernae árida que necessitava de um pouco de vida, precisava de um pouco de doçura. E como Shura era doce! Quanto a seu alter ego, Excalibur, prometia ser um rapaz travesso de verdade! Não era de admirar que Aiolos ainda estivesse excitado.

Sempre pensando em Shura, subiu as escadas e entrou no banheiro da suíte. Era o único cômodo onde restara um espelho. Aiolos se livrara de todos, um a um, cada vez que um homem o rejeitara por só conseguir ver seu rosto.

Um toque no interruptor e a luz o atingiu. Tomando coragem, enfrentou a fera. Como sempre, estremeceu. No entanto, forçando-se a olhar-se com atenção, algo estranho e maravilhoso aconteceu.

De repente, Aiolos se viu com outros olhos. Vislumbrou o homem que fora outrora, aquele que Shura conhecera naquela noite. Era pura magia. Seu coração batia forte. Os lábios formaram um sorriso.

Shura o veria como ninguém mais o vira. Enxergaria além de seu rosto. Shura compartilharia de sua idéia de que a aparência externa era apenas uma ilusão, que sapos podiam ser príncipes tanto quanto príncipes podiam ser sapos. Se houvesse um modo de conseguir ganhar a confiança de Shura e mostrar-se digno antes...

Pensou bastante a respeito, tentando encontrar uma saída. Em vão. Achando que uma boa noite de sono ajudaria, Aiolos tirou a roupa e deitou-se na cama de se quarto com apenas um lençol como companhia para sua nudez. Fechou os olhos e imaginou Shura ali, beijando-o e pedindo mais. Atendeu-o de pronto, dando-lhe um beijo sem fim. Imaginou Shura o tocando.

Aiolos não costumava rezar, mas dessa vez, o fez. _"Por favor, Zeus, me guie e me ajude. Ajude-me a tornar real este sonho"_.

"_Será que Tales está dormindo?"_, perguntou-se Shura quando o relógio bateu meia-noite. Surpreso, percebeu que não se movera desde que ele desligara o computador. O tempo simplesmente deixara de existir. Seria real? Ou apenas uma fantasia? Ambos, decidiu, fascinado e ao mesmo tempo assustado com a mescla de imaginação e emoção com a razão que tomava-lhe o corpo.

Respirou fundo e finalmente se levantou daquela cadeira, caminhando até o banheiro com seus sapatos e calça nas mãos. Olhando-se no espelho, Shura nem se reconheceu. Aquele não era mais o Shura que idolatrara um homem muito bonito que acabara revelando-se feio ao destroçar-lhe o coração, humilhando-o com crueldade. Não, agora era um homem que irradiava a esperança e paixão. Como eram preciosas essas emoções e como Shura as desejara de volta!

Nunca se sentira tão vivo. Nem tão sozinho. Foi até um dos quartos e pegou um cobertor leve e um travesseiro de penas. Abraçando-se a eles, subiu a escadinha em caracol que levava a seu quarto, na torre. Lá, estendeu a cama de armar e preparou-se para deitar. Só então percebeu que, em devaneio, esquecera-se de vestir o pijama que sempre usava para dormir.

Com lânguido abandono, fingiu que era Tales que lhe tirava a camisa de seda, que lhe tomava os mamilos entre os dedos, acariciando-os com os polegares até que ansiassem por sua boca. Sentiu-o descer cada vez mais, provocando-o e acariciando-o até que Shura implorasse por algo mais do que um fantasma. Suas pernas vergaram. Sentou-se ao chão; lágrimas de alívio e vazio aqueceram-lhe as faces. Virou o rosto para a janela em vitral, para o coração e a mensagem, iluminada pelo brilho da lua cheia.

- Tales, onde está você? Quem é você?

Deitou-se respirando fundo e adormeceu depois de rezar uma prece em agradecimento, com o nome de Aiolos Sagitalius nos lábios.

_Mais um capítulo no ar. Meus dedinhos ficaram muito felizes por isso digitaram bem rápido esse capítulo. Hihihihi! Espero que o próximo seja assim também. Reviews, plz. Agradecimentos À Litha-chan por ter me animado tanto a escrever esse capítulo, à Sy Kodoshi, à P-Shurete e à minha querida Youko Estressada que estão sempre me dando forças para continuar escrevendo cada vez mais. Agradecimento especial, claro, à Akane M.A.S.T, pela betagem, sugestões, opiniões e paciência infinita! Beijos a todos que estão seguindo o fic! Muk-chan \o/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**V**

_**Terça – feira**_

"_Querido Excalibur:_

_Faz só três dias que nos falamos, mas parece muito mais. Não consigo parar de pensar em você. Fico me perguntando se tem pensado em mim, no beijo que não trocamos... Previna-se, eu pretendo beijá-lo, com violência e ternura, da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos._

_Vai sentir saudade até esse momento?_

_Amor. Tales"_

_**Quarta – feira**_

"_Querido Tales:_

_Se vou sentir saudade? Demais! Devo confessar que ontem fiquei um pouco triste, pensando em você ao mesmo tempo que me perguntava se nosso encontro havia sido mesmo tão maravilhoso quanto eu me lembrava. Então encontrei a sua carta me esperando após um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho. Dizer que me devolveu o ânimo é pouco!_

_Vou lhe contar um segredinho, se você prometer não contar a ninguém. Quando não há ninguém por perto, eu canto ao me sentir muito feliz ou excitado. É uma maneira de desabafar, talvez. É como um exercício para a mente! Ah, outro segredo sobre mim: Não costumo desabafar muito. Na verdade, acho que fiquei tanto tempo apenas ouvindo os problemas de meus pacientes que não sei falar sobre os meus. Terceiro segredo: odeio falar sobre problemas. É uma sensação muito desagradável. Prefiro arrumar uma maneira de esquecê-los, por isso canto._

_Vejamos, três segredos para mim e nenhum para você. Acha que pode me alcançar? Último segredo: dormi com a sua carta embaixo do travesseiro a noite passada. Quanto ao sonho que tive com você... Revelarei mais tarde._

_Amor, Excalibur"_

_**Quinta – feira**_

"_Querido Excalibur:_

_Segredo número um: Na oitava séria, contei todos os meus espirros durante um ano._

_Segredo número dois: O sonho de minha vida era ser um dos cantores do 30 seconds to Mars. Infelizmente, não sei cantar e, por isso, como você, costumo fazê-lo as escondidas._

_Segredo número três: Você me faz sorrir._

_Segredo número quatro: O número de vezes que espirrei na oitava série foi..._

_Como um bom segrego merece outro e eu já alcancei você, vou guardar essa informação confidencial para mim mesmo até você me revelar aquele sonho._

_Seu futuro amante, _

_Tales._

Com um suspiro, Shura largou a mensagem que Tales enviara várias semanas atrás. Na escrivaninha de seu consultório, havia uma pilha delas pois havia imprimido todas, e seu maior prazer era lê-las uma por uma na ordem cronológica. Mantinha cópias das suas, as quais lia também.

Como em seus "encontros" de sábado, havia uma progressão em seu relacionamento por carta. Algumas eram provocantes, outras, debates sérios sobre filosofias de vida, e outras ainda não passavam de conversas triviais. Falavam sobre tudo. A não ser sobre suas realizações profissionais.

Não tinha a menor idéia de como Tales ganhava a vida, e vice-versa. Shura possuía bons motivos para não abordar o tema. Quanto a Tale, talvez não quisesse misturar assuntos de trabalho com o prazer pessoal. Era um homem bem-sucedido, sem dúvida. Fazia as perguntas certas e dava as respostas perfeitas. Shura chegou a desconfiar que Tales também fosse analista. Pensavam igual sobre quase tudo e, quando discordavam, era sobre algum assunto digno de debates.

Tales era seu amigo. Inteligente, sincero e sempre cavalheiro, mesmo quando encorajava Shura a não ser um também e a treinar mau comportamento com ele. No entanto, Shura era Shura. Por mais que se esforçasse por ser um homem fatal, Excalibur nunca assumira o controle da situação. Mesmo assim, era impiedoso, forçando Tales a prolongar um beijo virtual íntimo até o mesmo acusá-lo de provocá-lo e deixá-lo excitado para, no fim, recuar.

A parte "física" não fora além disso, para a frustração de Tales, que, no entanto, respeitava os limites que Shura fixava. Tales queria mais do que um beijo, achava que era hora de marcar um encontro de verdade. Shura desconversava.

Tales era paciente. Mas... até quando? Durante quanto tempo duas pessoas poderiam sustentar um relacionamento sem se verem? Durante quanto tempo estenderiam os braços um para o outro para não encontrar nada além do vazio?

Shura gostaria de escutar a voz dele. E se, em vez do tom grosso e firme que o espanhol imaginara, Tales fosse gago e tivesse voz estridente? E se aquele homem, alto em sua imaginação, fosse um anãozinho?

Assim como em relação às profissões, ninguém tocara no assunto da aparência. Era curioso que fossem esses os dois temas que ambos evitavam. Um encontro, todavia, resolveria isso. A mística estaria desfeita, assim como o anonimato a que Shura ainda se aferrava.

- Vá em frente – resmungou para si mesmo. – Admita que está com medo de que a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu desmorone assim que se tornar real.

E se... se eles se encontrassem e Tales se revelasse o próprio príncipe encantado? Claro, ele pensava que seu ex-noivo fujão fosse isso mesmo, e como se enganara! Foi abandonado no altar, descobrindo logo em seguida que havia sido traído dias antes do casamento. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Logo afastou aqueles pensamentos.

E lá estava Shura, devaneando sobre Tales e relendo suas cartas quando precisava se concentrar no artigo da coluna, cuja entrega já estava um dia atrasada. Nunca perdera um prazo antes, mas sua mente continuava devaneando a respeito dele. E Aiolos, também. No dia anterior, telefonara-lhe pela terceira vez para agradecer-lhe os serviços prestados e, como sempre, acabara falando com o irmão, Aiolia. Embora nunca houvesse deixado para ele retornar a ligação, esperava que ele o fizesse. Não o fez, e Shura ficou surpreso com a intensidade de seu desapontamento.

Aiolos o estaria evitando por alguma razão? E o que isso tinha a ver com Shura e seus sentimentos com relação a Tales? Seria Shura volúvel? Teria medo do compromisso? ou...

- Pare com isso, Shura , e termine o artigo. – ordenou a si mesmo. – Ainda tem de atender mais dois pacientes. Se terminar logo, pode reler as cartas de Tales. – Movido por essa perspectiva, a caneta de Shura se arrastou por mais dois parágrafos, até ouvir-se uma batida à porta. – Entre, Astérion. – gritou ao secretário, feliz por uma interrupção justificada.

- Desculpe-me por interrompê-lo, Shura. – O rapaz explicou apenas com a cabeça para dentro do cômodo. – Esqueci de lhe dizer que Kamus ligou para cancelar...

- Ótimo. – interrompeu o rapaz. – Com o último horário livre, poderei terminar este artigo idiota e passar a...

- Na-nã-nã... – foi interrompido pela negação de Astérion e o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Shura sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Suspirou, desapontado.

- Tudo bem, quem é que precisa do horário? – acabou por perguntar.

- Ninguém que eu já tenha visto antes. – respondeu.

- Um novo paciente? Astérion, você sabe que não posso pegar casos novos agora. Por que não passou para um de nossos sócios? – bufou.

- Porque ele falou que o motivo pelo qual precisava falar com você poderia ser resolvido numa só consulta. Quando tentei passá-lo a outro analista, ele insistiu que precisava ver você. Pelo tom, era algo urgente.

Soltando um suspiro, Shura se viu divido entre o genuíno desejo de ajudar e a vontade de se livrar daquela consulta de algum jeito.

- Tudo bem, Astérion. Algum detalhe a respeito do problema com que estamos lidando?

- Ele não quis dizer, Shura. A única informação que se dispôs a fornecer foi o seu nome.

- Que é?

- Hã... Aiolos. – Astérion voltou a olhar para a folha da agenda que trazia em mãos. – É isso aí. Aiolos Sagitálius.

_**Continua...**_

_Mais um cap. Ta curtinho e sei que vão me matar por isso. Mas juro para vocês que estou penando para atualizar esse fic o máximo que posso. Ainda mais depois dos vários reviews, não posso deixar vocês esperando muito né? Então aí vai os agradecimentos às pessoas que me inspiraram a escrever esse capítulo hoje: a fofíssima Litha-chan, minha querida Youko Estressada, minha discípula P-Shurete, Lua, The Mad Hatter-chan, Talles Cajango, Chibi Psique e Margarida. Muito agradecida pelos reviews \o/ Agradecimento muito especial mesmo à Akane M.A.S.T. Fofa, só tu mesmo para me agüentar o dia inteiro falando desse fic. Te adollo de montão. E beijos a todos os que tem seguido a história. Essas atualizações praticamente diárias estão me matando mas confesso que nem eu estou agüentando pra saber o que vai dar essa história iihihihi. Então... aguardem. Beijos, muitos beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	6. Chapter 6

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**VI**

- Deseje-me sorte, Olia. Tenho de resolver uma confusão danada, e a culpa é toda minha. – Aiolos suspirou, olhando o irmão.

- O importante é que acerte as coisas antes que elas fujam do controle. Mais importante ainda é que você voltou a se parecer com seu verdadeiro eu. – o ruivo sorriu. – Como Shura fez isso, Olos?

- Ah, sei lá. Acho que foram pequenas coisas, como telefonar para me agradecer por tê-lo apresentado a um homem tão especial quanto eu mesmo, que os reuni...

- Você também tem a sensação de que Shura está interessado no homem que encontrou o par perfeito para ele? – Aiolia olhou o irmão mais velho de forma curiosa.

- Passou pela minha cabeça. – o loiro suspirou. – Ainda mais depois que ele ficou me sondando ontem, perguntando... Bem, você escutou tudo.

- Está preocupado com isso agora? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ontem você estava rindo à toa...

- Fico preocupado e lisonjeado ao mesmo tempo. É uma sensação bem estranha, Olia... Apesar de termos esse relacionamento incrível, Shura não quer se encontrar comigo e nem mesmo trocar telefones. Aí ele começa a lançar mão de todos os recursos para estabelecer contato pessoal com... bem, com outro homem, da perspectiva de Tales. – suspirou.

- Não vá me dizer que está com ciúme de você mesmo? – Aiolia olhou a cara que o irmão fez e caiu na gargalhada.

Era isso mesmo o que Aiolos sentia. A situação era mesmo ridícula, não podia culpar Aiolia de estar rindo. Ele mesmo acharia engraçado, também, se fosse outra pessoa. – Mas Olia... Por que acha que ele rejeita tanto um encontro com o homem com quem se envolveu e se mostra tão disposta a travar contato com... comigo?

- Certamente, Shura tenha medo de estragar a fantasia de Tales ser o perfeito amante. Sabe que existe uma possibilidade de que a pessoa real não seja como imagina. – falou já recuperando o fôlego por estar rindo, voltando a ficar um pouco mais sério novamente para dar conselhos a seu irmão. – Você, por outro lado, é uma espécie de mistério, e na certa Shura está intrigado. Como não há nenhum comprometimento emocional com você, o pior desapontamento que pode ter é que não esteja à altura das expectativas dele.

- Será isso? – Aiolos perguntou. Estava tão confuso.

- Você também não está preocupado que a mágica que se criou entre os dois possa derreter sob a luz da realidade?

Acariciando a cicatriz Aiolos comentou: - Não quero por em risco o que conseguimos, mas o que há entre nós talvez não seja assim tão bom se Shura não puder me aceitar, com todos os meus defeitos.

- Verdade, mas... – pensou um tanto antes de continuar. – E se você mantivesse o romance desse jeito? Está sendo tão bom para você, Olos! Qual seria o problema se continuassem desfrutando dessa fantasia mais um tempo?

- Acredite irmãozinho... – suspirou. – Nada me agradaria mais. Só que não acho correto continuar fingindo. E, como falei, quero que Shura goste de mim como sou.

- Então deixe-o conhecer seu eu real. Vá vê-lo, como planejou. Não há nada de errado em se apresentar como Aiolos Sagitálius e convidá-lo para jantar, para que possam se conhecer melhor. – o ruivo sugeriu com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. – Veja o que acontece a partir daí e seja você mesmo. Se Shura não gostar, isso é problema dele e, se as coisas não se acertarem por alguma razão, então será melhor vocês dois esquecerem essa fantasia. Fim de caso.

- Mas não é justo enganar Shura duas vezes! Ele merece coisa melhor de mim!

- Querido, não ligo a mínima para o que Shura merece. Você é meu irmão e o que me preocupa é que você saia magoado, não ele. Fantasia é algo maravilhoso, Olos, todos nós precisamos disso em nossas vidas. Mas, depois de alguns anos de casamento, posso lhe dizer que a cola que mantém as pessoas unidas é feita de algo mais forte do que flores, doces e sexo. – suspirou antes de continuar. – Respeito, compaixão e união nos tempos difíceis; esses são os ingredientes que formam um casamento real. Desfrute do romance, Olos, mas certifique-se de que vocês dois possam ancorá-lo na realidade antes de ir fundo demais.

- Não quero me atrasar para o encontro. – Aiolos acabou cortando o outro, para desconversá-lo. – É melhor eu ir.

- Por que marcou uma consulta com Shura em vez de convidá-lo para um almoço ou coisa parecida? – olhou o ruivo estranhamente.

- Com o que eu tenho a lhe revelar, Shura teria todo o direito de sair de meu escritório sem dizer nada, ou me mandando embora e batendo a porta. O mesmo aconteceria se fosse num restaurante.

- Ele não me parece do tipo que sai batendo a porta.

- Não quero correr riscos. No consultório dele, Shura não poderá sair nem me expulsar.

- Olos... – Aiolos dessa vez chamou o irmão, pensativo. – Já pensou em como você pode reagir, ao vê-lo pela primeira vez? Quero dizer, e se ele pesar cem quilos e tiver aquelas tetas que dão em homem muito gordos, por exemplo?

- Claro que pensei nisso, e é claro que ele não deve ser atraente, para um observador comum. – Aiolos suspirou. – Acontece que não sou um observador comum. Se quer a verdade, fico feliz em saber que Shura deve estar mais perto do um do que do dez nessa escala nojenta com que todos avaliam as pessoas. Não tenho ilusões sobre minha aparência real e, assim, isso nos coloca no mesmo nível. Na minha cabeça, Shura é um homem bonito. – concluiu.

Acompanhando-o até a porta, Aiolia perguntou, com delicadeza: - E se ele for bonito?

Aiolos ficou gelado. – Então terei de enfrentar essa realidade. Mas não vou me preocupar, porque a probabilidade de que o caso seja esse é nula.

Aiolia riu. – Então vá agarrá-lo, tigrão!

- Lá vou eu! – saiu rindo.

Aiolos aguardou, em silêncio, na sala de espera. Para seu desencanto, não estava sozinho, pois Shura compartilhava de um consultório com vários outros analistas. Será que o espanhol o admiraria com igual fervor depois que soubesse que o seu sagrado anonimato havia sido uma farsa? Durante quase um mês ele compartilhara seus pensamentos, sentimentos e até confidências, acreditando que seus segredos estavam a salvo.

Não era verdade. Aiolos usava o conhecimento de sua verdadeira identidade para tirar vantagem. Induzira-o a expor seus segredos e pontos fracos enquanto ele escondia os seus. Mas, como aquelas nobres ambições que um dia cultivara, suas intenções eram boas. A misteriosa resistência de Shura em encontrar Tales deixara-o sem alternativa que não a de enfrentá-lo como Aiolos Sagitalius.

De repente, seu coração bateu mais acelerado. Shura. Devia ser Shura que vinha pelo corredor direto até ele, cumprimentando-o pelo nome e saudando-o com um sorriso amistoso. Tinha um belo sorriso. Embora fosse alto e comum, exatamente como esperara, seu sorriso o cativara.

Levantando-se de um salto, ele exclamou:

- Shura!

- Sou Astérion, assistente dele. – O homem sorriu, divertido com a saudação efusiva. – Vou levá-lo a sala de Shura.

Enquanto seguia Astérion, o embaraço de Aiolos mesclou-se a uma imensa expectativa. E então, de repente, lá estavam eles, diante da porta aberta. Quando Astérion fez sinal para que entrasse, sua primeira idéia foi que o rapaz o levara à sala errada. Não era a sala em si, cheia de plantas, um divã com duas poltronas combinando, várias ilustrações de Van Gogh e uma escrivaninha. Naquela escrivaninha havia um homem sentado. Como não poderia, de modo algum, ser Shura, ele disse a si próprio: _"Tem que ser a sala errada"_.

Descruzando as pernas longilíneas, Shura se levantou da cadeira de couro negro e aproximou-se de Aiolos como que flutuando, cegando-o com um sorriso estonteante.

"_Por favor, a sala tem de estar errada!"_

- Aiolos? – perguntou Shura, no que parecia um tom de agradável surpresa pela forma como seu esquivo benfeitor havia assumido. Não era a sala errada.

Incapaz de fazer mais do que confirmar sua identidade balançando de leve a cabeça, Aiolos continuou a fitar, mudo, o homem que devia ter mais de um metro e oitenta de altura. Shura era um deus grego, aliás, espanhol. Corpo de modelo. Cabelos negros e espetados, com uma franjinha sexy e atordoante, caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. E costeletas, o que o deixavam incrivelmente sensual. Aiolos ficou tonto só de olhar para ele. Era um assombro.

- Que bom conhecê-lo – continuou Shura, naquela voz máscula e ao mesmo tempo suave, capaz de derreter geleiras.

O Shura que Aiolos imaginara teria entendido sua necessidade de ser aceito. Teria compreendido o seu passado e o que o levara a tal dilema. Mas **esse** Shura? Oh, não. Não havia a menor possibilidade de que entendesse as circunstâncias que o haviam levado até ali o deixavam sem saber o que dizer. Todas as palavras que ensaiara se tornaram inúteis. Apenas com a presença radiante do espanhol e olhos hipnóticos, Shura mudara as regras.

- Como vai? – Aiolos fitou-lhe a mão estendida. Apertou-a depressa e soltou-a como se fosse ferro em brasa, numa reação imediata.

- Vou... Vou bem – respondeu Shura, com uma hesitação que ele perversamente apreciou, devido à sua própria falta de equilíbrio. – E você?

- Eu... Ah... Eu... – gaguejou, sem saber realmente o que dizer.

- Venha. – Encorajando-o, Shura indicou o divã, onde Aiolos se sentou, com relutância.

Sentar-se significava que estava disposto a ficar e, acima de tudo, Aiolos queria sair. Não desejava estar ali, vendo-o aproximar a cadeira e inclinar-se em sua direção com uma expressão de genuína preocupação.

- Eu... – O que poderia dizer para justificar aquela visita, que não seria mais como planejara? Então, recorreu à única opção que lhe restara, dizendo: - Eu sou uma fraude.

_Continua..._

_Sim! Sim! Continuem mantendo meus dedinhos felizes \o/ Esse capítulo foi para aqueles que quase me mataram, me ameaçaram de terrorismo se eu não escrevesse. Hahahhaha._

_Enfim, agradecimentos especiais à minha querida Youko Estressada, à Litha-chan, The Mad Hatter-chan, Sy Kodoshi, P-Shurete, à mfm2885 e especialmente para Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem e paciência. Oh, sim, quem vocês acham que me agüenta o dia inteiro conversando sobre o fic?_

_Beijos a todos os que estão seguindo o fic religiosamente e espero sinceramente que estejam gostando. Se querem uma continuação rápida, vão ter que manter meus dedinhos felizes! Então review, plz!_

_Beijos à todos! Muk-chan \o/_


	7. Chapter 7

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**VII**

- Uma fraude? – Shura olhou o loiro de forma curiosa. – Você é Aiolos Sagitalius, não é?

- Sou. – Disse apenas e o silêncio logo começou a se tornar constrangedor.

- Receio não estar entendendo... Aiolos. – Shura fez o máximo para assumir um tom simpático. Chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome era estranho, num primeiro encontro tão tenso. Tenso demais, corrigiu-se Shura, vendo o loiro de lábios selados, sacudindo a cabeça e fitando-o como se houvesse algo errado, com uma expressão que beirava o ressentimento.

Apesar do fato de Aiolos ser alguns centímetros mais alto que Shura, o que o colocava na categoria dos homens cobiçados, Shura não podia negar que também ficara ressentido. Não era justo da parte dele, introduzir-se em seu escritório apenas para destruir suas expectativas. Aquele estranho taciturno não se parecia em nada com o homem que Shura estava louco para conhecer.

Quando o silêncio se prolongou, Shura quis saber: - Por que veio?

- Eu queria encontrá-lo. Quanto ao assunto sobre o qual queria conversar... Tem... ah... - Aiolos hesitou um tanto antes de prosseguir. – Tem a ver com o fato de as pessoas nem sempre serem o que parecem.

- Vá em frente – insistiu Shura, com o desapontamento dando lugar à perplexidade.

- Para falar a verdade, não estou me sentindo à vontade aqui. Marquei uma consulta por impulso e gostaria de não tê-lo feito. Mas, já que marquei, e já que você é analista profissional, talvez não se importe em me ouvir. – Aiolos estava era enrolando.

- É o que faço melhor – assegurou-lhe, feliz por Aiolos não mais o fitar em silêncio com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes.

Todavia, a conversa que esperara era muito diferente. Na verdade, Shura pensara que havia sido uma estratégia para estar com ele num ambiente profissional antes de convidá-lo para jantar. Não um encontro para cortejá-lo, pois isso criaria um conflito de interresses, mas uma oportunidade para se conhecerem melhor. E por que pensara aquilo? Porque estava intrigado com aquele homem misterioso desde o início, e ele mesmo teria feito o convite se tivesse surgido uma oportunidade.

Enganara-se, pensou Shura. O interesse dele no encontro não passava de uma troca de serviços profissionais. Shura ficou mortificado ao perceber que estava corando Aiolos notou que o outro o encarava e deu um sorriso tristonho.

Quem era aquele homem? Shura pensava. Com certeza não era como o espanhol esperara e de modo algum teria concordado com uma consulta que envolvesse os aspectos que aquela estava assumindo. Como analista, qualquer atração sexual era inaceitável.

Sentia-se atraído. Contra a vontade e em um nível puramente físico, instintivo. Ora, que pessoa não sentiria atração, disse a si mesmo, tentando consolar-se, enquanto Aiolos tirava uma foto da carteira.

Então Aiolos o encarou também. Por trás daqueles olhos inesquecíveis, algo se passava. Ele parecia estar avaliando a situação, ordenando os pensamentos como um matemático ou um estrategista.

- Eu falei que era uma fraude – declarou, devagar, ainda formando um plano de defesa contra o inimigo que acabara de encontrar. – Os impostores fingem ser alguém que não são, e esse é o meu defeito. Não sou quem os outros pensam que sou.

- É algo bastante comum. Todos usamos diversas máscaras, e só de vez em quando permitimos que os outros nos vejam como somos de verdade. – o espanhol começou a explicar, falando de forma calma e tranqüila. – Tentando nos adaptar às expectativas e opiniões dos outros, podemos nos tornar estranhos para nós mesmos, inseguros sobre nossa própria identidade. Se isso o faz sentir-se melhor, crises de identidade são bastante comuns. Você não está sozinho.

- No meu caso, acho difícil. – Em vez de alívio, Shura viu nos olhos de Aiolos uma dor e raiva intensas.

Shura teve vontade de afastar a franjinha loira que lhe caía na testa, para lhe mostrar que ele não estava sozinho, que o espanhol se importava.

- Eu... – Aiolos hesitou antes de continuar. – Tenho algo a lhe mostrar. É a razão dos meus problemas, algo que não gosto de admitir nem para mim mesmo, quando mais para outra pessoa. Não é um retrato muito bonito.

- Quer me mostrar o retrato?

- Não! – Aiolos se inclinou para a frente, chegando tão perto que Shura pôde sentir-lhe o hálito quente, cheirando a canela, e o perfume de sua colônia, uma fragrância leve e silvestre capaz de mexer com os sentidos de qualquer um. – Olhe bem para o meu rosto e diga o que vê.

Shura respirou fundo para se recompor. Como, ao fazê-lo, captasse o cheiro dele, não teve êxito. – Vejo que você está triste.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta direta. Gostaria de uma resposta direta. – falou seriamente.

Embora "lindo, de tirar o fôlego" fosse só o que podia pensar, Shura procurou e encontrou palavras mais aceitáveis para responder:

- Vejo um homem muito atraente. Bastante ferido também, e cuja negação da raiva o impede de enfrentar a mágoa.

- Esqueça a visão psicanalítica agora e me dê as suas impressões superficiais. – Estava sério ainda. – Gosta do nariz, das faces, do queixo e do resto?

- Muito... – A voz do espanhol sumiu. Aquilo estava indo de mal a pior. O calor em suas faces se espalhava pela garganta, pelo peito e... Tal coisa nunca acontecera em seu trabalho! Bem, aquele não era um paciente típico, e Zeus era testemunha de que Shura não estava agindo de modo normal. Fingindo compostura, concluiu:

- Bonito. Muito bonito.

- Ora, vamos, você pode fazer melhor do que isto. – continuava ainda com a mesma expressão. Virou o rosto de lado e orientou o espanhol: – Note a ponte do nariz, o modo como foi construída com uma precisão de engenheiro, para fazer nas narinas se sobressaírem. Muito nobre, não?

- Ah... sim. – A palavra saíra quase num sussurro. Aquele encontro estava se transformando em uma verdadeira tortura. Aiolos era impiedoso.

- Agora – continuou o loiro, erguendo o queixo – Considere a linha do maxilar. Note como é bem estruturada, das orelhas ao queixo. Gosta do queixo?

- É... é belo... Forte. – Fitando aquele queixo que assomava diante de seus olhos, Shura imaginou como seria passar os dedos nele.

- E os lábios? Belos lábios, não?

Belos? Eram incríveis. Firmes e cheios. Ele poderia ganhar a vida numa barraca de beijos.

- São... Muito bonitos. – Shura engoliu seco olhando aqueles dois pedaços de carne. _"Zeus do céu"_. Até suava.

- Bonitos! – Aiolos bufou. – Que bom que gostou dos lábios. E o sorriso? Um amplo sorriso agora, para você dar uma boa olhada nos dentes.

Atordoado diante do amplo sorriso simulado, Shura contemplou um conjunto mais perfeito, branco e reluzente. Como seriam eles descendo-lhe sobre o pescoço? Qual seria a sensação...

- Por favor, chega! – Afastando a cadeira o mais que pôde, Shura tentou recompor as idéias. – Por favor, fique certo de que acho cada aspecto do seu rosto mais do que satisfatório. Você é um homem muito bonito e, se não e isso o que o espelho lhe diz, então é porque você tem um problema de auto-avaliação, e não de identidade.

- Ao contrário, caro doutor. Ao contrário. – Aiolos desviou o olhar para a foto, deixando o espanhol aliviado por não ter mais sobre si aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes que pareciam atravessá-lo e ler seus pensamentos ocultos. – Olhe para a foto. O tempo que desejar. Ou quanto consiga resistir.

Shura não tinha a menor idéia de quais seriam as razões. Afinal, o que poderia aquela foto ter a ver com Aiolos? Era o retrato de um homem, em seus vinte e tantos anos, sorrindo. Um homem comum afinal. No entanto... olhando com mais atenção... havia uma doçura, uma bondade inatas na expressão daquele homem que transcendia a superfície. E os olhos...

_Os olhos dele._

- Meu Zeus – sussurrou Shura.

- Vá em frente. Diga-me o que vê. – Aiolos suspirou.

- Eu... eu vejo... você! É você! - Sim, estava diferente, mas era ele. – Mas... – olhava os traços na foto e depois olhou para Aiolos. Sim, muita coisa mudou, até mesmo o formato do rosto, do queixo, do nariz. Parecia que haviam reformulado o homem que estava em sua frente. – O que aconteceu? – Havia um leve toque de curiosidade do tom calmo de Shura. Teria Aiolos feito uma plástica? Se fosse isso, não via motivos para tal. Olhando a foto, o loiro não era feio antes. Era até simpático.

- Não sei se quero lhe contar. – Era uma resposta sincera. Tão sincera quanto o prazer que sentia ao ver Shura se contorcer de leve quando trocavam olhares. Precisando de uma certa sensação de controle sobre si mesmo, Aiolos plantou-se bem diante da cadeira de Shura.

- Esse é o único assunto sobre o qual me recuso a falar, mesmo com a minha família. No entanto, posso abrir uma exceção para você, Shura. Depois que me responder a uma pergunta. – o loiro olhou o espanhol de forma séria. – Beijaria o homem deste retrato?

Shura engoliu em seco e se contorceu de novo, revelando contradições em sua expressão reservada e na resposta prudente:

- Não conheço este homem e não tenho o hábito de beijar estranhos.

- Ele é tão estranho quanto eu – replicou Aiolos, arrasado com a resposta evasiva. A rejeição de Shura o feriu, e ele quis se vingar. Não era culpa do espanhol, e Aiolos sabia, mas isso não o impediria de jogar sujo para obter a resposta que desejava.

Agachando-se, imobilizou o espanhol na cadeira. Um leve toque das pontas dos dedos másculos sobre a palma macia e o rápido arquejo de Shura coincidiram com o momento em que Aiolos retomava a foto, devolvendo-lhe ao bolso. O loiro sorriu, sedutor, e fixou a atenção no foco de seu desejo. A boca de Shura.

- Não sou exatamente um estranho, Shura. Mas, mesmo se fosse... – Inclinando-se, notou a dilatação das pupilas dele, o arfar do peito, a inclinação sutil do rosto. – Eu lhe pergunto... Você gostaria de me... beijar?

_Continua..._

_Mais um capítulo no ar. Espero que estejam gostando e não desanimem. Mandem reviews dizendo o que estão achando. Opiniões também são importantes para que eu possa melhorar a história. Gostaria de agradecer à: Youko Estressada, Litha-chan, Sy Kodoshi, Patty-san, mfm2885, Dragonesa, P-Shurete e principalmente à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência. E não se esqueçam: _

_**Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido -**_

_Beijos a todos que estão curtindo o fic, Muk-chan \o/_


	8. Chapter 8

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**VIII**

Gostaria de beijá-lo? Seria assim tão humano, tão fraco, tão fútil a ponto de querer beijar aqueles lábios tão sensuais?

Shura sentia os lábios pulsarem, implorando-lhe pelo contato íntimo. Quanto tempo fazia que não sentia os lábios de um homem conta os seus? Dois longos anos. Era de admirar que tivesse vontade de beijar Aiolos Sagitalius até fazer sangrar aquela boca tentadora?

Mas ceder àquele impulso implicava um preço a pagar. Um preço muito alto. Seria arriscar sua licença de analista. Era um bom motivo para afastar Aiolos até estabelecer suas prioridades.

- Quer me beijar? – perguntou Aiolos de novo, num murmúrio, aproximando-se como se tomasse o silêncio dele como consentimento.

Recuando a cadeira tão rápido que quase fez o fez virar, o espanhol se levantou, e teria caído para trás se Aiolos não o amparasse.

Que Zeus o ajudasse, o que era aquilo, ferro ardente ou a palma dele sobre sua pele? Tentando recuperar o controle sobre seus sentidos, Shura exclamou:

- Sr. Sagitalius!

- Aiolos! – corrigiu ele, com delicadeza.

- Tudo bem, Aiolos. – respirou fundo, ainda na tentativa de se recuperar. – Por que fez isso?

- O que? – fingiu não ter entendido.

- Por que tentou me beijar? – Ainda com aquela cara de espanto.

- Não tentei beijá-lo. – sorriu levemente. – Pode crer, se eu tentasse, você saberia. O que queria era a sua reação pessoal ao mesmo homem com dois rostos diferentes. Queria que você percebesse. – deslizou as palmas pelos braços de Shura, provocando-lhe um arrepio de excitação. Então soltou-o.

Dividido entre um suspiro de alívio e a vontade de ter aquelas mãos sobre si de novo, Shura andou rápido até a escrivaninha, decidido a colocar Aiolos na linha. E colocar-se na linha também.

- Aiolos, talvez não entenda minha posição. Como terapeuta, meu lado pessoal não entra nesta sala. O que me lembra que você teve acesso a aspectos pessoais de minha vida, e isso entra em conflito com... com... – Respirou fundo. – Dada a situação, vou passá-lo para um colega e terminar a consulta nesse ponto.

Aiolos avaliou as opções disponíveis. Não poderia concordar com aquela sugestão, nem revelar-se como Tales depois daquela consulta pavorosa. Shura não queria nada com Aiolos Sagitalius e estava fazendo o possível para se livrar dele. Não podia deixar o espanhol fazer isso. A única chance de obter a sua compreensão, aceitação e... amor pelo seu eu real era não deixar-lhe opção que não a de conhecê-lo tão bem quanto ele próprio se conhecia, ou melhor ainda.

Decidindo que não havia melhor momento para ensinar a Shura o que fazia seu coração pulsar, declarou com firmeza:

- Não quero um de seus colegas. Quero você.

- Não é uma boa idéia. Já expliquei por quê. – Shura rebateu.

- Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, dr. Capricorn. Desde o acidente... aquele sobre o qual vou lhe contar depois que nos entendermos... minha família insiste em que eu procure um analista. Sou uma pessoa muito reservada e gosto de resolver meus problemas sozinho, por isso resisti à idéia. – deu uma breve pausa antes de continuar. – Apesar disso, sinto que posso falar com você e expressar o que vai dentro de mim. – Avançou um passo e Shura respondeu, recuando, apoiando as pernas contra a escrivaninha. – Eu nunca aceitei o que não fosse o melhor. Você pode me ajudar, porque vou deixá-lo me ajudar. Caso se recuse a me ver, continuarei lidando com meus problemas pessoais sozinho. A escolha é sua.

- Você está tentando me manipular! – o olhou irritadiço.

- De forma alguma. – a troca de olhares era séria demais.

Shura empertigou-se, mostrando-se tão inflexível quanto Aiolos era incansável.

- Sinto muito, não tenho horários disponíveis no momento. Só pude recebê-lo hoje devido ao cancelamento de um paciente. – tentava manter-se firme. – Posso recomendá-lo a analistas também competentes ou anda melhores do que eu. Se quiser mesmo se ajudar, o que é essencial antes que alguém possa oferecer alguma orientação, deixe-me indicar-lhe um colega. É o melhor que posso fazer.

- Não, não é. – Aiolos também mantinha-se firme em sua decisão. – Poderia abrir espaço para mim, se quisesse. A verdade é que você se sente desconfortável com a nossa associação fora desta sala. Certo?

- Certo. – Era uma disputa travada entre os dois. – Fico feliz que compreenda o conflito de interesses.

- Oh, eu entendo, claro. – Rebateu quase instantaneamente. – A sua vida social é mais importante para você do que a minha sanidade mental.

- Isso é absurdo! – Shura grunhiu.

- Nesse caso... se é preciso escolher, devo entender que vai retirar sua inscrição como meu cliente para que eu possa me valer de seus serviços. – Aiolos o pegara. Shura estava encurralado, sem ter par aonde fugir.

- Você é muito esperto, não?

Aiolos deu de ombros, como se dissesse "talvez", mas o sorriso triunfante o denunciava.

- Tudo bem, Aiolos. Verei o que posso fazer. Meu secretário entrará em contato com você por telefone. – suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu mentalmente a Aiolia também. Seus conselhos haviam sido úteis. Precisava da fantasia com Shura, mas aquilo era a realidade, e às vezes era preciso agir como um canalha. Inclinando a cabeça, fitou o espanhol com um olhar caloroso. – Meu tempo já está esgotado há cinco minutos. – E ainda provocou.

- Não tem problema – Shura assegurou-lhe, deixando o loiro exultante por uma segunda vitória. – Vá em frente, me conte sobre o acidente. – Não podia negar que agora ficara curioso.

Aiolos fingiu considerar a hipótese, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não... é uma longa história e eu não quero abusar de sua boa vontade mais do que já abusei.

- Não tem problema! Não estou com pressa hoje! – Agora queria ficar né. Depois que o outro atiçara tanto.

Aiolos sabia que era a curiosidade, mas do que a generosidade profissional, que trabalhava a seu favor. Não importava. Aproveitaria a oportunidade para impressionar o espanhol com suas melhores maneiras ao jantar e seria um perfeito cavalheiro, como Tales.

- É muita bondade sua, Shura. Tenho uma idéia: como é uma longa história e já passam das seis, por que não a continuamos ao jantar?

- Desculpe-me, mas não posso. – Shura respondeu de pronto.

- Mas acabou de dizer que estava livre esta noite! – rebateu.

- E estou. No entanto, é proibido misturar o prazer com as sessões de análise. – Desviando-se do loiro, Shura tentou escapar, abrindo a porta de seu consultório. – E, como nós dois sabemos, Aiolos, a sua saúde mental é bem mais importante do que a minha vida social.

- _Touché! _- Aiolos sorriu e foi saindo do cômodo. Era melhor mesmo ir embora.

Shura resistiu ao impulso de ficar observando-o enquanto o loiro ia saindo do consultório. Rápido, o espanhol fechou a porta e apoiou-se contra ela. Só então lembrou-se da coluna que deveria escrever e que já estava atrasada e amaldiçoou Aiolos Sagitalius pro tirar sua concentração mais do que Tales.

_Tales_.

Shura enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Sentia como se o houvesse traído. Como podia adorá-lo tanto e desejar com ardor, como nunca na vida, um homem a quem admirara a distância e que acabara descobrindo não corresponder às suas expectativas?

Sentia-se culpado. E envergonhado. Quantos homens o haviam procurado, perturbados com a atração magnética de um cunhado a quem acabavam de conhecer ou que inventavam desculpas para ficar trabalhando até tarde com um novo colega enquanto seus gentis e decentes maridos preparavam o jantar em casa e ajudavam as crianças na lição de casa? Homens divididos, consumidos pela culpa e por um desejo incontrolável. E Shura ali, fingindo que entendia, racionalizando seus sentimentos e comportamentos, quando jamais estivera em seu lugar.

Aiolos achava que era uma fraude? Não mais do que o próprio Shura. Forçou-se a terminar aquele artigo, apesar de não se sentir mais qualificado a escrevê-lo: "Riscos e recompensas: vencendo o medo". Voltou para casa mais tarde do que o normal.

Precisava de um abraço. Necessitava de alguém que o amasse, que soubesse lhe dar afeto e carinho. Quem mais se aproximava disso era Tales. O encontro com Aiolos, por mais que o deixasse inquieto, revelara-lhe aquela verdade.

As palavras não eram o bastante. Shura tinha necessidade de vencer o medo de estragar a fantasia e correr o risco a que Tales o pressionava. Tales é quem estava certo. Um encontro se tornava necessário. Antes que se acovardasse, sentou-se ao teclado e escreveu uma carta ao "amante".

_Continua..._

_Oi gente! Não sabem a satisfação que tenho quando posto mais um capítulo. O que acharam desse cap? O Shura é mal por não ter aceitado a proposta de sair com o Olos TT Eu aceitaria na hora ihihihihi. Mas esse espanhol está se fazendo de difícil ¬¬_

_Bom, mas vamos aos agradecimentos: Arigatou à minha discípula P-Shurete, mfm2885, Patty-san, Dea, Margarida, Momotoko, Litha-chan e minha querida marida Youko Estressada. Ah, e não posso esquecer da minha beta Akane M.A.S.T., que agora viajou. Adoro todos vocês e muito obrigado por manterem meus dedinhos sempre felizes. Afinal, dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido. Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo \o/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**IX**

"_Querido Tales:_

_Essa noite estou sentindo necessidade da sua companhia. Preciso de um amigo com quem conversar. _

_Com você, sou livre. Livre para dizer que tive um dia horrível! Primeiro, dormi demais, graças a outro sonho com você. Depois, derramei café na blusa e correu o fio da minha calça nova. No trabalho, tive um dia daqueles._

_Não costumamos falar sobre trabalho, mas hoje aconteceu algo que eu gostaria de compartilhar com você._

_Um homem foi ao meu consultório e me fez mudar de idéia quanto à minha recusa em marcarmos um encontro._

_Tales, por favor, me perdoe, mas senti atração por ele. Foi essa atração que me fez compreender que o nosso relacionamento precisa da concretude que você tem me pedido e que eu, por medo, tenho recusado._

_Parte desse medo se baseia no fato de não conversarmos sobre aparência física. Sou considerado um homem bonito. Sou também alto, muito alto. É algo que não posso mudar, e gostaria que você soubesse, caso tenha problemas em relação a isso._

_Espero que não tenha. Em minha imaginação, você é tão alto! Por este motivo, não precisa se preocupar com o outro homem que mencionei. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de me envolver. Ele não atinge meu coração e minha mente como você. Ninguém me atingiu tão fundo quanto você. Apesar disso, como deve ter notado, mantenho certa distância emocional._

_Precisamos conversar sobre o meu passado um dia desses. Mas não essa noite. Nem no dia de nosso encontro._

_Tales, devo confessar que estou com medo. Tenho medo de que, quando nos virmos, as coisas mudem. Tenho medo de que não seja mágico quando nos beijarmos de verdade._

_Escolha a data e o local, e eu estarei lá. Estou pronto, Tales. Pronto para descobrir se o nosso romance de fantasia é mais do que um sonho doce e passageiro. De qualquer forma, não importa o que aconteça, uma parte de meu coração sempre será seu, porque..._

_Eu te amo._

_Excalibur._

_P.S.: Aceitei o seu desafio de fazer algo ousado todo dia. Então, enquanto escrevo esta carta... não estou usando roupa alguma."_

Na privacidade de seu apartamento, Aiolos largou a carta. Com duas leituras, ele a decorara. Saboreou mais um gole de conhaque. Sentiu um arrepio de ciúme. Não era em Aiolos que Shura confiava, nem era diante dele que se despia. Era diante de Tales, o desgraçado!

Tales arrebatara-lhe o coração. Aiolos a excitara. Ou melhor, a embalagem externa é que a havia atraído. Ora, se juntasse os dois num só, Shura seria um homem feliz. Pena que não fosse tão simples. Se ele soubesse o que sentia cada vez que mostrava aquela foto! Já o fizera oito vezes até o momento, diante da insistência dos homens. Era algo tão indolor quanto... arrancar uma unha.

O mesmo acontecia com "o teste", quando ele, secretamente, se abria à aceitação ou rejeição por parte do outro. E todas as vezes se defrontava com a rejeição, ou, pior ainda, com a piedade. Um homem após o outro falhava em reconhecê-lo e dava desculpas canhestras alegando estar ocupado demais para mostrar a cidade ao homem da foto que Aiolos dizia ser "primo" dele, no fim de semana.

Rezava para que um dia um homem que ele achasse especial concordasse com entusiasmo. Então Aiolos se abriria, revelando que o "primo" era ele mesmo, dizendo que o outro passara no teste e, portanto, aquilo poderia ser o começo de algo real e duradouro.

Shura foi o primeiro a reconhecê-lo. Aiolos ainda estava abalado com isso. Mas, como tal coisa impedisse a aplicação do teste, ele improvisara. Não poderia afirmar que o espanhol havia passado.

Pegou a carta mais uma vez e mais uma vez sentiu ciúme. Shura amava a essência de Tales e era-lhe fiel, apesar da atração por outro homem. Aiolos era aquele homem e aquele homem não o tocara, a não ser no nível virtual. E aí é que estava o problema.

Não era nem mesmo Aiolos que Shura queria que o beijasse... Não, aqueles lábios que ele desejara sobre os seus eram parte da máscara que não lhe pertencia, cortesia de uma equipe de médicos que criaram um lindo Frankenstein vagueando em busca da identidade havia muito perdida.

Shura era lindo, mas seu exterior não era emprestado. Em parte, Aiolos se ressentia da beleza dele. Precisava superar aquele preconceito, do mesmo modo como Shura precisava ir além da superfície para encontrar o homem total.

Fora aquela necessidade que o induzira a expor-lhe as fraquezas, a revelar-lhe os defeitos e as imperfeições. E, em nome daquela necessidade, prosseguiria por essa via, em vez de realizar uma conquista sensual.

Shura iria ajudá-lo a curar suas feridas. Já o fizera, em sua relação sincera com Tales. Mas fora a relação que o espanhol estabelecera com a foto que o animara, despertando-o para uma verdade que ele não podia mais negar: até que aprendesse a lidar com aquelas questões não resolvidas, o passado continuaria a assombrá-lo e lançar uma sombra sobre o futuro. Precisava aceitar-se antes de poder oferecer segurança e amor a um homem.

Deixaria que Shura penetrasse em seus cantos escuros, guiando-o até a luz. Seria bom para os dois, o que o deixava feliz. O espanhol também estava à procura da luz, e Tales poderia ajudá-lo. A distância.

Aiolos se deu um mês de prazo para acertar as contas com seus últimos anos que passou e revelar tudo a Shura. Até então, manteria a fantasia que compartilhavam. Era fácil amar o seu alter ego. Tales era um bom sujeito. Aiolos Sagitalius, contudo, não era tão perfeito. Com um homem a conquistar e seu coração em jogo, estava desesperado o bastante para afastar o par perfeito de cena por uns tempos...

"_Meu querido Excalibur:_

_A sua carta me comoveu muito. Até então, pensava que seria impossível amá-lo, mas.. Não é!_

_Assim como em relação a nossas profissões e aparências, o amor é assunto que temos evitado._

_Devo confessar que tenho pouco experiência com o que se costuma chamar de "verdadeiro amor". Conheci a paixão e o desejo, mas... só._

_O amor parecia algo fora do meu alcance. Até conhecê-lo. Você me faz desejar ser poeta para poder expressar melhor o que sinto. Mais ainda, gostaria de ser diretor de cinema e de poder filmar a evolução desse nosso relacionamento e conduzi-lo a um final feliz, para que já tivéssemos ultrapassado todos os obstáculos em nosso caminho._

_Isso me lembra do homem a que você se referiu . Não deve ter sido fácil contar-me de sua reação a ele. Foi algo honesto e corajoso, e admiro isso. Mas devo ser sincero com você._

_Por mais difícil que seja para mim dizer-lhe isso, não acho que tal reação deva ser descartada como sem significado porque o que você sente por mim o deteve. É preciso que saibamos se você gosta mesmo desse homem, ou de algum outro, antes de concluirmos que sou a pessoa certa para você._

_Decisões de tal importância precisam ser tomadas. De outro modo, há o risco de futuros arrependimentos. Meu coração é seu, Excalibur, mas talvez o seu não seja só meu. Você precisa descobrir se é ou não. Ouça o seu coração, meu amor. Porque, como nós dois sabemos, ele não mente, mas os canalhas sim._

_Sinto-me um neste instante, por frustrar a sua expectativa de um encontro que tanto insisti que marcássemos. Apesar disso, talvez a minha viagem de negócios tenha vindo em bom momento._

_Meu querido, estou de partida e só retornarei a Atenas daqui a um mês. Nesse meio tempo, continue a enviar suas cartas ao meu correio eletrônico. Prometo escrever-lhe todo dia. Quanto aos nossos sábados, considero-os preciosos e não perderia nenhum, nem se estivesse do outro lado do globo._

_Você mencionou que é alto e que os outros o consideram bonito. Não há nenhum problema, querido. O que importa, Excalibur, é como nos vemos a nós mesmos. Quanto ao que vejo, é a beleza interior que o torna atraente para mim._

_Sempre seu,_

_Tales._

_Continua..._

_Um capítulo um tanto curto. Eu iria publicá-lo junto com o capítulo 10, mas como minha beta está viajando eu estou poupando-a de ler demais quando entra na lan, tadinha. __Hihihihi._

_Agradecimentos: P-Shurete, The Mad Hatter-chan, Dragonesa, Litha-chan, mfm2885, Sy Kodoshi, Zizi-chan, Pure-Petit Cat, Vincent Valentine. __Obrigada por manterem meus dedinhos felizes. Agrademcimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem. Estou sentindo muito sua falta, fofa. TT_

_Beijos a todos aqueles que estão seguindo o fic, e espero que gostem deste novo capítulo. E não se esqueçam dos reviews. __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam mais rápido -**_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**X**

Shura preparou-se para a segunda sessão de análise com Aiolos, que aconteceria dali a dez minutos. Na semana que se passara desde seu primeiro encontro, não conseguira deixar de pensar nele. A lembrança do magnetismo sexual que Aiolos irradiava era cada vez mais vivida. Quando se lembrava do modo como o loiro o fitara, do arrepio proibido, do seu toque, ia mais uma vez à loucura.

O fato de Tales não lhe provocar a mesma intensidade hormonal aborrecia o espanhol. Por outro lado, Tales era um tipo de homem bem diferente: compassivo, inteligente, engraçado, doce. Ao contrário de Aiolos, que pelo qual todas as mulheres agradeceriam aos céus, mesmo depois de cinqüenta anos de casamento.

Uma vez que a paixão esfriasse, como na certa aconteceria, e a realidade se estabelecesse, um homem como Aiolos Sagitalius com certeza despertaria aquele arrependimento ao qual Tales tão sabiamente se referira. Era preciso muito confiança **para** se expor a uma competição romântica. Não que existisse alguma. A coragem de Tales servira apenas para convencer Shura de que Aiolos não era competidor para seu amante on-line.

Aiolos, concluíra que Shura depois de muita reflexão, era inseguro, sobretudo em relacionamentos. Ao contrário de Tales, que quando dominado pela paixão, podia ser um tanto possessivo e exigente. Era seguro de si. Possuía um maravilhoso senso de humor. Muito, muito sensual. E nunca protestava quando Shura interrompia seus beijos virtuais.

Se Tales insistisse um pouco mais, talvez Shura pusesse por terra aquelas barreiras de medo, aquelas terríveis inseguranças inculcadas por um noivo que o rejeitara. Aiolos não era o tipo de homem que recuava diante de um "não" hesitante.

Shura olhou para o relógio. Em dois minutos ele chegaria. Não queria vê-lo. Não queria sentir o coração e a respiração se acelerarem. Talvez ainda tivesse tempo para uma fuga estratégica alegando um chamado de emergência.

Nesse exato instante, Astérion apareceu, com Aiolos logo atrás. Depois de um último olhar para o espanhol, o secretário se foi. Shura sentiu um impulso selvagem de gritar "Astérion, volte aqui! Não me deixe com esse homem que se estende à vontade no meu divã e me faz desejar estar ali com ele!". Shura deu um sorriso tenso, cumprimentou o loiro com polidez habitual e se sentou.

- Então, sobre o que vamos falar hoje? Sobre o acidente? – o espanhol questionou.

- Vamos deixar o acidente para depois. Temos uma hora para tratar e duas coisas que são primordiais para mim, então vamos em frente. – Tirou o paletó e se inclinou para a frente com a decisão de um poderoso executivo pronto a tratar de negócios. – Primeiro, quero falar sobre a nossa sessão da semana passada. Quando resolvi vir falar com você, não imaginei que fosse tão bonito. Minha reação inicial foi desejar que não fosse.

- A minha também – resmungou Shura, lamentando o lapso em seguida. – Isso ainda é um problema para você? _"Por favor, diga que é. Diga que prefere se tratar com outro"_.

- Um pouco mas estou superando.

"_Droga"_. – pensou antes de responder. – Ótimo. Aprecio sua sinceridade, Aiolos. Agora continue sendo honesto e me conte por que a minha aparência o incomodou. O porquê é a raiz do seu problema, não a minha aparência em si. Então não se preocupe em ferir meus sentimentos, apenas expresse os seus.

- Tudo bem, mas não sei como você poderia entender. Afinal, nasceu do jeito que é. E eu... – Aiolos cobriu o rosto com a mão.

- Por favor, não faça isso! – Shura repreendeu-o com delicadeza, captando, por baixo de sua força exterior, a fragilidade emocional, a necessidade de apoio. – Não deve esconder seu rosto.

- Este não é o meu rosto! – Tomando-lhe as mãos, Aiolos fez com que Shura tocasse nas cicatrizes pálidas que iam do maxilar ao colarinho engomado da camisa. – Não entende? Eu uso uma máscara!

- Mas é uma bela máscara – assegurou-lhe, com a ponta dos dedos vibrando ao toque da pele dele. Aiolos afastou-lhe as mãos e começou a andar. – Aiolos, eu entendo que fique chateado e que...

- Chateado? – Aiolos o cortou. – Eu não! Oh, desculpe–me, Shura. Não quis ser rude com você. Como deve ter percebido, tocou num ponto sensível.

- Tudo bem. Quanto mais se expuser aqui, menos levará com você ao sair. Diga o que lhe passar pela cabeça. – o espanhol disse por fim, vendo o outro concordar com a cabeça.

Algumas pessoas só começavam a se abrir depois das dez primeiras sessões, e Aiolos dissera que era alguém muito reservado, que gostava de resolver seus problemas sozinho. Shura acreditava nisso, e também que ele era um homem decidido e que, assim que escolhia um caminho, atirava-se a ele com entusiasmo. Parecia pronto a lançar-se naquelas sessões. Mas poucos se enfrentavam com a disposição revelada por Aiolos. Nem mesmo Shura. Enquanto Shura pensava Aiolos falou mais algumas coisas que acabaram escapando dos ouvidos do espanhol.

Shura apenas voltou a prestar atenção de verdade no outro no exato instante em que o loiro arregaçava as mangas, como que se preparando para abordar o próximo ponto:

- Falei que queria conversar sobre dois assuntos. O segundo, é um pouco mais... Íntimo do que o primeiro.

Íntimo? Preocupado, Shura olhou para o relógio. Mais quarenta minutos a suportar. Forçou-se a encará-lo com firmeza. Desejou que Aiolos começasse a falar, para que pudesse ouvir algo além de sua pulsação. Depois desejou que ele tivesse ficado de boca fechada.

- Sexo.

- Perdão?

Aiolos se inclinou no divã, aproximando-se do espanhol a tal ponto que Shura pôde sentiu o cheiro de sua colônia. Pensou em reter a respiração até desmaiar. Parecia bem mais profissional do que desabar devido à proximidade do loiro e ao enorme desejo que isso provocava.

- Você disse para eu falar o que me passasse pela cabeça, Shura. E o que está passando agora é... Sexo.

_Continua..._

_Bem... Como já lancei um capítulo hoje, creio que vocês não vão se importar se eu lançar mais este né? Mesmo que seja pequenininho. Hihihihi. Aí está! Obrigada a todos os que estão seguindo e mantendo meus dedinhos felizes. \o/_


	11. Chapter 11

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XI**

Aiolos viu as pupilas de Shura se dilatarem e o rubor das faces se acentuar. Quis tocar-lhe o rosto. Segurar-lhe a mão. Se apenas pudesse expressar-se através de um abraço, em vez de palavras... Como o amava! Amava-o tanto que o deixara penetrar em seu mundo mais recôndito. Pretendia usar o poder erótico que exercia sobre Shura como isca para levá-lo a um reino mais profundo. Intimidade, não sexo; era o que ele almejava.

- Você parece estar com febre – observou Aiolos, com suprema satisfação. Mas ao vê-lo levar a mão trêmula à testa, ficou preocupado e começou a pensar se Shura não estaria mesmo doente. – Você está bem?

- Sim, ótimo! É que está um pouco quente aqui. Esse paletó é muito pesado e.. – suspirou. – Espere só um segundo, que eu vou tirá-lo.

Aiolos estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a soltar um braço e, por um instante interminável, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Shura usava uma camisa de manga comprida branca, e teve de dobrar as mangas até em cima assim que aquele feitiço se quebrou. Sua pele ardia de tão quente.

- Onde estávamos, Aiolos?

- Sexo. – o loiro falou tentando manter a seriedade.

- Ah, sim, claro. – Shura limpou a garganta. – Diga-me como se sente sobre... os aspectos mais íntimos da sua relação com homens e mulheres.

- Só homens, por favor. – Sorriu de canto, vendo Shura corar ainda mais. – E na verdade, um homem com quem me envolvi há pouco me fez reconsiderar minhas opiniões sobre sexo.

- Oh... – O tom de voz de Shura fez Aiolos pensar que o espanhol pudesse estar com ciúme desse "outro homem". Se tivesse sido esse o caso, Shura logo ocultou com a observação:

- Esse homem deve ser especial para você.

Aiolos quis que ele soubesse. Com um olhar, tentou transmitir-lhe o desejo de que viesse a seus braços, que o sondasse, por dentro e por fora, e o tomasse por inteiro.

- Meu Zeus! Seus sentimentos por ele devem ser muito profundos. – engoliu seco só de olhá-lo.

- São. Mas não fizemos sexo. – o loiro sorriu de canto.

- E... como se sente a respeito disso? – Shura agora estava curioso.

Aiolos deu uma leve risada. – Muito, muito excitado.

- Isso é... honesto. – o espanhol não pôde evitar de corar.

- Ele também. É diferente dos outros homens com quem me envolvi. – sorriu levemente.

- Gostaria de falar sobre eles? – Shura parecia esperançoso. Preferiria ouvir sobre seus casos anteriores a saber de seu novo interesse amoroso? Querendo falar sobre os outros, Aiolos o atendeu de pronto.

- Tive alguns casos. Desde o acidente sobre o qual não estou preparado ainda para falar. Basta dizer que as coisas mudaram depressa. E eu também. Primeiro, fiquei como uma criança numa loja de doces, provando de tudo sem nunca me saciar. Mas, depois de alguns meses, percebi que só sexo é algo que não satisfaz, algo vazio.

Shura estendeu a mão para Aiolos, as deteve-a antes que o contato se estabelecesse, e cruzou os braços. – As pessoas que perderam o conato com suas emoções mais profundas às vezes não percebem que há uma grande diferença entre sexo e intimidade.

Aiolos concordou com um sorriso. Fitando os lábios de Shura e vendo-o umedecê-los com a língua, imaginou beijá-lo de todos os modos. Se se inclinasse um pouquinho para a frente, se...

- Conte-me Aiolos. – os pensamentos do grego foram cortados naquele momento. – O que aconteceu depois que ficou enjoado da loja de doces?

- Bem... – pensou antes de responder. – O sucesso e a aparência mudam muito as idéias das pessoas...

- É verdade – afirmou com a segurança de quem já passara pela experiência. – Agora quero que você pense nessa época em que começou a se tornar cínico. Foi por estar desapontado com o modo como as pessoas mudaram em relação a você? Ou será que ficou desapontado consigo mesmo, achando-se um impostor? Talvez fosse mais fácil se afastar das pessoas e sabotar os relacionamentos do que expor o quão vulnerável você era, na verdade. – concluiu.

Aiolos estremeceu. Shura o encurralara. Depois de fracasso após fracasso, era de admirar que houvesse se tornado especialista em sabotar relacionamentos e suprimir sentimentos? Um mecanismo de defesa, na linguagem de Shura. Com habilidade e experiência, Aiolos defendeu-se:

- Sabe, Shura, descobri que a prostituição não é monopólio dos homens da vida. Quase todos podem ser comprados. Se não com dinheiro, com desejo. O desejo de um corpo bonito, de sucesso, de aceitação social. Ou mesmo de amor. Quando alguém quer muito algo, sacrifica o orgulho, a moral, quase tudo para consegui-lo. Eu também já me prostituí, Shura – Vendo o espanhol balançar a cabeça, compreendendo, Aiolos teve vontade de gritar, de falar algo que abalasse aquela calma imperturbável do analista. – E você, já se prostituiu?

Shura, ignorando a pergunta do loiro, mergulhou mais fundo no outro assunto.

- Pelo que vejo, suas decepções foram muitas, e muito profundas.

- Na mosca! Homens que jamais teriam ido a um cinema comigo algum tempo antes caíam em cima de mim. Já no primeiro encontro, tentavam me arrastar para a cama. Mas eu resistia até achar que talvez, talvez, por algum milagre, eles pudessem passar no teste. – falou de forma irritada.

- Teste? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, o olhando curiosamente.

- Sim, o teste. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora! – o loiro grunhiu.

- Mas é claro que vem! – Shura insistiu, fazendo Aiolos se sentir incomodado.

- Não gosto de você assim. – Aiolos revirou os olhos. Não gostava que insistissem com ele.

- Mas eu gosto de você. O que acha disso? – Shura o olhou desafiador.

Aiolos achava tão bom que queria esmagar-lhe os lábios com os seus, apertá-lo contra a escrivaninha. Queria que Shura o desejasse com ardor, que ficasse ressentido com ele por isso, qualquer coisa, tudo. Só queria que o espanhol gostasse dele.

- Os homens sempre gostaram de mim. – sussurrou Aiolos, querendo berrar de frustração. – Mesmo quando eu era feio, eles gostavam de mim. "Gosto de você como amigo". Santo Zeus, me poupe de ter de ouvir isso de novo.

- Mas Aiolos você não era feio! – Shura bufou. Mas que diabos de complexo era aquele?

- Eu era feio! - grunhiu de volta para ele, olhando-o nos olhos, sério

- Ok... – respirando fundo. – Mas gostar de alguém é importante em qualquer relacionamento Aiolos. Esse homem que mencionou, com quem se importa tanto, ele não gosta de você?

- Gosta. Mais do que isso. Ele acha que beijo muito bem. Mais ainda. É louco pelo meu corpo. Quando eu o toco, ele estremece, e não é de repulsa, pois me deseja. Vejo isso em seus olhos. Sinto isso no toque de sua mão. Até percebo no tom de sua voz, no jeito como diz meu nome. E eu o desejo demais. Desejo-o de todos os modos que posso imaginar e quero que todas as fantasias dele se realizem. Na cama e fora dela. De verdade. Para mim, é tudo ou nada. O que você acha disso?

Por um instante, Shura pareceu não encontrar palavras. Quando falou, no entanto, Aiolos teve de admirar sua graça, seu tato, seu controle. Tudo aquilo que faltava em si mesmo.

- Ótimo, então. Parece que ele gosta de você, e, mais ainda, reagiu de modo diferente ao seu "teste".

- Reagiu. – o loiro afirmou.

- E qual é o teste afinal? – Shura estava para morrer de curiosidade.

- É... – Como contar-lhe sem se entregar? – É a minha forma de descobrir se um homem me quer de verdade ou se só deseja aquilo que vê.

- Então esse homem... Qual é o nome dele? – o espanhol odiava ficar curioso.

- Não gostaria de divulgar isso, já que ele é... uma pessoa conhecida. Como você. Vamos chamá-lo de Fulano.

- Certo. – concordou. – Fulano passou no seu teste?

- Não de todo. Mas chegou perto. Mais do que qualquer outro homem. – o loiro sorriu levemente ao dizer isso.

- Isso é bom. – sorriu de volta.

- É incrível. – Na verdade, para Aiolos, aquilo fora mais que um milagre. Porém, fora um canalha com Shura, atormentando-o, esfregando-lhe no nariz o desejo involuntário que sentia por ele, fazendo o grego ter ciúme de si próprio, por causa da reação do espanhol. Aiolos não estava mais exultante, e sim cheio de repulsa por si mesmo. – Como já disse, não dormimos juntos. Desculpe-me se em algum momento me excedi, Shura. Na verdade, é indesculpável. Faz um ano que estou sozinho e, como você vê, ando meio irritadiço. – suspirou. – Mas cansei da loja de doces. Há coisas pelas quais vale a pena esperar, o homem que lhe falei é assim. Ele é doce, honesto e de bom coração. Como você. Na verdade, vocês dois são muito parecidos, e um me faz lembrar o outro.

- Bem... – Agora, o rubor que lhe tingia as faces era de puro prazer. – Obrigado, Aiolos. Mas você não me conhece. Talvez, eu tenha um outro lado não tão doce quanto você pensa.

- É, todo mundo possui diferentes aspectos. – Aiolos deu um sorrisinho de canto. – Você teve de suportar alguns de meus traços menos atraentes, mas não sou sempre assim.

- Se quiser falar agora... – Quase sussurrou essas palavras.

- Não. Para dizer a verdade, estou esgotado. Nunca tive uma conversa tão exaustiva. – o loiro suspirou.

- Lidar com as emoções é bem cansativo. Mas não há remédio sem dor. Sente-se melhor? – Shura acabou por perguntar.

Aiolos se sentia péssimo e fantástico ao mesmo tempo. Desesperado para contar tudo logo e ao mesmo tempo valorizando a ligação que haviam estabelecido naquela sala a ponto de querer prolongá-la por mais algum tempo. Mais algumas sessões e daria a "Fulano" todos os motivos para achar que o loiro era um canalha. Até então, abriria seu coração na intimidade das cartas. Iria enviar-lhe uma mensagem de amor naquela noite para compensar seu comportamento horrível daquele dia.

- Se me sinto melhor? – sorriu. – Puxa, estou ótimo! Cansado, mas ótimo! – Passou a mão pelos cabelos e notou que os olhos de Shura acompanharam o movimento. Aiolos engoliu em seco. Como queria sentir o rosto de Shura junto ao peito! Queria ouvir o coração dele, apertar o ouvido contra o peito másculo.

Ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta, que se entreabriu.

- Shura? - Astérion colocou a cabeça lá dentro, olhando o espanhol. – Todos já foram, e eu preciso ir.

Olhando o relógio Aiolos se levantou. – Não notei que havíamos passado do tempo. – Estendeu a mão para o espanhol, contendo-se para não abraçá-lo. – Pagarei por duas sessões em vez de uma.

- De jeito nenhum. Há muito tempo não tenho uma sessão tão estimu... tão interessante com um... Com um cavalheiro. – Shura deu um sorriso sem graça.

Aiolos não pôde evitar um sorriso totalmente enamorado. Ainda mais ao ouvir o espanhol dizer:

- Vá em frente, Astérion. Eu fecho.

Com um aceno, o secretário partiu, deixando-os a sós. Junto a eles, no entanto, havia um passado, e um futuro que dependia de apostas tão altas que Aiolos estremeceu de vertigem.

_Continua..._

_Oh My God! Será que Shura está cedendo aos encantos de Aiolos? Ou será mesmo só curiosidade. Nem eu sei. Shura ainda não me contou . Cada capítulo para mim também é uma nova surpresa Quero só ver no que vai dar isso! Hihihihi_

_Agradecimentos: P-Shurete, Chibi Psique, Gota Gelada, Lua, Vincent Valentine, Virgo-chan, Sy Kodoshi e minha querida Akane M.A.S.T, beta do meu coração. Oh, sim e todos os leitores deveriam agradecer a ela também por entrar na lan house mesmo viajando para corrigir os capítulos Fofa, tu é demais!!_

_Beijos a todos os que estão seguindo o fic e se quiserem um próximo capítulo bem rápido, mandem reviews para eu saber como estou indo. É com a ajuda de vocês que faço a história! Afinal, __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam mais Rápido -**_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XII**

- Na semana que vem, à mesma hora? – perguntou Aiolos, à porta do saguão. Como agüentaria aquele tempo todo sem ver o espanhol, sem ouvir sua voz, sem tocá-lo?

- Combinado. – Aiolos ouviu o espanhol responder e apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza e depois, em vez de soltá-la, levou-a aos lábios.

Shura olhou para a própria mão como se estivesse em chamas, sem saber o que fazer. Aí, começo a vasculhar o bolso às pressas, dando um suspiro de alívio ao encontrar as chaves. Os dedos tremeram ao introduzi-la na fechadura. Lutando contra o próprio nervosismo, sussurrou: - Oh, vamos, por favor...

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Aiolos deslizou a mão por sobre o pulso trêmulo de Shura, cerrou os dedos sobre os dele e... clique. Ambos ficaram imóveis. Estavam tão próximos que o loiro podia ouvir o analista respirar.O suave aroma da colônia agira como um ímã sobre Aiolos, fazendo-o aproximar a cabeça.

Shura virou-se e o encarou.

- Obrigado. Às vezes funciona fácil, outras vezes leva algum tempo para dar o clique.

- Como os relacionamentos, né? – Aiolos sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do espanhol, que não pôde evitar um arrepio na nuca.

- Boa analogia. – Shura respondeu, com uma rispidez que combinou com os passos com que se dirigiu à saída.

- Sabe de onde eu tirei? – Aiolos endereçou-lhe um sorriso afetuoso e acompanhou-o, fazendo o máximo para impressioná-lo. – "Relacionamentos e montanha-russa: segure firme". Julho, há dois anos. Foi o seu primeiro artigo.

- Fico lisonjeado por você se lembrar. – ainda falava meio sério.

- Eu queria mesmo que ficasse. – Com aquela frase de Aiolos, Shura parou.

- Aiolos, você está flertando comigo? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Se estivesse, seria mais discreto. – o olhou divertido. – Por exemplo, eu poderia mencionar que o amarelo-claro combina com a sua cor de pele. E então tentaria confundi-lo, acrescentando que observei isso porque essa é a minha cor favorita.

- Isso é discreto? – Shura revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

- É bem mais sutil do que lhe perguntar onde você compra suas roupas, porque o seu gosto é impecável, ou algo assim. Mas eu não diria nada disso. – riu baixo.

- Não? – o olhou curiosamente.

- Se dissesse, você poderia não gostar e me dizer para procurar outro analista. Detesto analistas. – Satisfeito ao ver Shura irritado, Aiolos meneou a cabeça. – No entanto desde que eu o conheci, vejo a sua profissão sob novas luzes. Se eu o tivesse conhecido algum tempo atrás, hoje eu seria uma pessoa muito diferente. Você fez mais por mim do que pode imaginar. – sorriu. – Obrigado, Shura. Por tudo.

- Não é preciso agradecer. – o espanhol o encarou, depois olhou em torno, como se não soubesse para onde ir, agora que haviam chegado ao estacionamento.

- Esse é o seu carro? – Como se Aiolos soubesse. Era lindo, esporte e preto, com tração nas quatro rodas. Combinava com o espanhol.

- É. – Shura seguiu em passos lentos, como se estivesse tentando ganhar tempo.

Aiolos conteve o riso exultante. Era com ele que Shura queria estar. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos. Respirou fundo e, tentando afetar apenas um interesse profissional, perguntou:

- E como vão as coisas entre você e Tales?

- Ótimas. – ele apressou o passo.

Aiolos adiantou-se e, chegando junto a porta do lado do motorista, apoiou-se contra ela. - Será que terei a oportunidade de pegar o buquê?

- Talvez. – Shura olhou esperançoso para o trinco, depois para os próprios pés.

Aiolos ergueu-lhe o queixo com o dedo.

- Não devia fazer isso, Aiolos. O que Fulano iria pensar?

"_O que você iria pensar de seu o beijasse agora?"_. Zeus, como desejava isso! Mas o que mais queria era que Shura lhe retribuísse o beijo. Ao seu eu verdadeiro. Aquele que lhe erguera o queixo para que ele o encarasse e talvez, por algum milagre, reconhecesse o elo entre eles. Aiolos o sentia de modo tão intenso... Como poderia Shura não sentir?

- O que Fulano iria pensar? – Precisava de uma desculpa para tocá-lo, algo que lhe permitisse ficar ali. – Acharia que estou tentando tirar essa manchinha de tinta que percebi desde o instante em que o vi. – esfregou-lhe o queixo com o dedo, fazendo Shura corar. – Eu queria avisá-lo, porque ficava tão engraçado, subindo e descendo enquanto você falava. – Vendo-o cada vez mais vermelho, acrescentou. - É como quando vemos alguém com um pedaço de espinafre grudado no dente.

Depois de remover os últimos vestígios de "tinta", ouvindo o outro ranger os dentes de raiva, Aiolos afastou a mão com relutância e assentiu, com ar satisfeito. Estava mesmo satisfeito. Acabara de raspar o verniz de polidez de Shura comportando-se como um adolescente apaixonado. Na certa, o espanhol jamais fora alvo daquele tipo de mimo. Até hoje.

A única razão pela qual um homem tão inteligente e bonito quanto Shura ainda estava solteiro era porque era tão inteligente e tão bonito que os outros homens o temiam. Não era de se admirar que Shura ficasse entusiasmado com o primeiro encontro on-line com Tales.

Aiolos compreendeu que aquela era uma verdade simples e ao mesmo tempo muito reveladora, que lhe dava uma vantagem sobre os homens em geral. A única pergunta era como usar essa vantagem para minar as defesas do espanhol e se aproximar do Shura real. Era preciso que o eu real de Shura entrasse em contato com o dele.

Aiolia percebera isso. _Aiolia_... Ei! Era isso! Qual melhor forma de se aproveitar daquela vantagem, senão tratar Shura de um modo como nenhum outro homem ousaria? Como um irmão. Shura não tinha irmãos mais novos, segundo sua ficha. O que queria dizer que não estava acostumado com provocações, nem com irritantes demonstrações de afeto, como puxar cabelos, desmanchando um penteado, ou fazendo cócegas. Algo parecido, inclusive, a um adolescente apaixonado.

O que Aiolos diria para seu irmão se ele rangesse os dentes de raiva, depois de toda a sua gentileza, ao remover a "tinta" e sugerir que ele era tão atraente quanto um dente de espinafre?

- Por nada, viu? – respondeu Aiolos, lembrando o espanhol das boas maneiras.

Shura fuzilou-o com o olhar. – Hã.. obrigado.

- Um antitérmico viria bem também.

Shura arreganhou-lhe os dentes. – Tchau, Aiolos.

O loiro sorriu, acenou e viu-o sair a toda velocidade pelo quarteirão. Soltou a gargalhada que vinha contendo. _"Tudo para conquistar você, meu querido"_.

_Continua..._

_Bem, esse capítulo ta curtinho mas vou compensar isso postando dois hoje \o/ Então os agradecimentos ficam para o fim do próximo. Até lá!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XIII**

Era, sem dúvida alguma, a roupa mais ultrajante que já vestira, e ia comprá-la! Shura mal podia esperar para anunciar sua última travessura a Tales, que ficaria certamente orgulhoso.

Quanto a Aiolos, gostaria de poder desfilar diante dele com aquele traje absurdo. Ele vivia desdenhando e zombando de seus pequenos defeitos e manias. Haviam tido mais duas sessões e, quanto mais Aiolos progredia, mais impiedoso se tornava, e zombava dele.

Dali a duas semanas, toda a sua vida mudaria. Haveria de ser uma sexta-feira especial, em vários aspectos. Seria a última consulta de Aiolos. Haviam conversado sobre isso no dia anterior e ambos concordavam que o caso dele seria breve, devido à rapidez do seu progresso. Já sentia falta dele, daquele homem que lhe torturava a mente, a libido e até o coração. Aiolos devia ser uma das pessoas mais sãs que conhecera.

Enquanto o funcionário da loja retirava a etiqueta da coleira de couro preto, ligada a uma corrente de prata combinando com a algema, Shura dava um sorriso sem graça. O rapaz o fitou com ar curioso.

- É para meu irmão. – mentiu Shura.

O jovem pegou o colete de couro roxo, dizendo apenas: - Ah Claro...

Então Shura se lembrou de que fora ele que experimentara a roupa, inclusive o minúsculo shortinho com zíper prateado, e acrescentou: - Usamos o mesmo número. É aniversário dele.

- Talvez devesse comprar uma roupa parecida. Fica muito atraente em você. – afirmou o vendedor, admirando as luvas de couro preto, enquanto embrulhava em papel de seda branco.

- Não acha que é meio exagerado? Ou que não é adequado para alguém da minha idade? – Como se Shura fosse tão velho assim.

- É tudo uma questão de atitude. Você é que usa as roupas, e não elas que usam você. O que eu digo é: ande do seu jeito, fale do seu jeito. – Entregando a Shura a nota fiscal com o valor exorbitante e verificando o cartão, aconselhou: - Compre outro presente para seu irmão. Este é a sua cara.

Ao sair da loja, Shura precisava caminhar com aquele passo que era só até seu carro, depois passar na...

- Oh, perdão! – exclamou Shura, acordando do devaneio quando a sacola que estava carregando se enganchou nas compras de outro cliente.

- Não tem pro... Shura?! – Aiolos fez uma expressão de imensa surpresa.

Shura ficou sem fala, arquejando de leve ao olhar para a sua sacola de butique. - Ah... Aiolos... Oi! Ah... O que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você e todos os outros que não tem nada melhor para fazer num sábado: compras. – Receando que o espanhol pudesse se afastar, Aiolos foi logo puxando conversa. – Na verdade, amanhã é aniversário do Aiolia. Comprei um presente, mas depois fiquei na dúvida. Poderia me dizer o que acha?

- Claro. – sorriu levemente. – O que foi que comprou?

"_Ótimo"_ – pensou Aiolos. Uma opinião pessoal de Shura, como homem, e não como analista. Além disso, seria perfeito, já que o presente era para ele. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo usando-o, só que primeiro teria de convencê-lo a se casar consigo. Levando a mão à sacola, retirou uma cueca de seda branca no estilo boxer e um tipo de camisa de seda branca, porém sem gola. Era um tipo de pijama de dormir, capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

- Isso é para seu irmão? – Shura arregalou os olhos.

- Não é uma boa escolha? – Aiolos perguntou com curiosidade.

- Bem, é... É muito romântica.

Embaraçado, Aiolos recolocou a camisa de seda e a cueca à sacola. – Acho que vou devolvê-las. – Como consertar aquilo? O melhor que podia fazer era inventar uma história familiar. – O marido dele é que devia dar algo assim, mas ele lhe dá coisas normais sabe? Perfume, relógio, uma camisa social. Aiolia sempre finge que adorou, mas, no dia seguinte, me conta que gostaria que ele lhe desse algo sensual, como antes de se casarem. Achei que isso fosse deixá-lo mais animado e inspirar meu cunhado, também... Mas acho melhor devolver.

- Sabe o que penso? Que Aiolia tem sorte de ter um irmão capaz de um gesto tão bonito. – Shura deu um sorriso cúmplice. – Mas, se quer mesmo ajudar o casamento de seu irmão, por que não o embrulha e coloca o nome do seu cunhado no cartão? Aiolia vai demonstrar sua gratidão de tal forma que o marido dele nem vai precisar de nenhuma dica para o próximo presente...

- Que ótima idéia! – Conseguira reverter a situação, passando por bonzinho. Sorriu de satisfação e alívio. – Obrigado, Shura, mais uma vez, pelo ótimo conselho. E olhe, estas flores são para você. Uma pequena prova do meu afeto.

- Que amável! Shura aspirou o perfume das flores, radiante. – Obrigado Aiolos, nem sei o que dizer.

"_Diga que sairá comigo esta noite. Diga que se apaixonou por mim tão rápido e profundamente que beijaria aquele homem da foto, que se casaria com ele sem hesitar mesmo que aquele homem não fosse o eu de outra hora"_. Em silêncio, desejou que Shura lesse seus pensamentos, que visse sua alma através dos olhos, e limitou-se a murmurar:

- Um "**muito** obrigado" já está bom.

Alguma coisa que Shura viu no olhar do loiro teve o efeito oposto ao desejado, fazendo o espanhol sacudir a cabeça. – Eu não devia aceitar. Talvez você devesse dá-las a Aiolia.

- Acho melhor você ficar com elas. – Aconselhou Aiolos, com firmeza, sem conseguir esconder a mágoa e a frustração. – Vai ferir meus sentimentos, para não falar da minha auto estima, se as devolver. E não queremos reverter meu progresso não é?

Depois de se despedirem, Aiolos saboreou a lembrança de sua expressão intrigada de Shura, do encanto de seu sorriso do espanhol quando o loiro lhe tocou o nariz com um botão de rosa, do calor de seu olhar ao ouvir as razões da escolha dele.

Vermelho como as próprias rosas. Doce como seu perfume, seu caráter. Suave como as faces que Aiolos ansiava tocar.

_Continua..._

_Muitos me perguntam por que meus capítulos são curtinhos. Pow, eu atualizo todo dia né, então dá um descanso! Esse fic ta mais para novelinha do que para fic huahuahuahuahahu. Mas enfim, mesmo estando curtos, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e claro que amanhã tem mais. Mandem reviews me xingando pela roupa que o Shura comprou :D Acho que muita gente não gostou né?_

_Agradecimentos: mfm2885, Dragonesa, Virgo no Áries, momotoko, lua, P-Shurete, graziele e à fofíssima Akane M.A.S.T, minha querida beta \o/ Eu ai lóviu todos vocês! Obrigado por manteres meus dedinhos animados \o/_

_**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XIV**

Na seção de material hidráulico da imensa loja de departamentos, Shura tentava encontrar um tubo em U que servisse para sua pia. Precisava apressar-se, senão as flores iriam murchar em seu jipe. Chamar um encanador começava a parecer-lhe uma boa idéia. Contudo, era provável que só o fosse encontrar na segunda-feira.

- Droga! – resmungou, jogando de lado outro cano. – Eu desisto.

- Antes disso, por que não experimenta este? – A peça que o espanhol procurava chegou-lhe do nada, assim como o loiro. Outra vez. Aiolos estaria seguindo-o? Shura não iria negar que um lado seu desejava que fosse essa a verdade.

- Obrigado, Aiolos. – sorriu levemente.

- De nada.

Shura o viu afastar-se, achando que devia ser apenas coincidência o modo como seus caminhos estavam se cruzando naquele dia. Ficou desapontado por Aiolos não o estar perseguindo, e isso o irritou.

Encontrou-o na sessão de ferragens, indeciso, diante de várias maçanetas. Antes que Shura pudesse dizer algo ou lhe dar um tapinha no ombro, Aiolos lhe mostrou um puxador de vidro. – O que acha deste?

- O vidro lapidado vai bem com quase tudo. Eu gosto, porque me lembra diamantes. – Shura acabou por responder, sorrindo levemente.

Aiolos ia devolver o puxador quando Shura segurou-lhe a mão. O contato foi mágico, hipnotizando o espanhol. O sorriso de Aiolos foi se abrindo aos poucos, deixando-o com uma sensação de alegria ainda mais surpreendente do que a que sentira diante do presente inesperado, aquelas...

- As flores! – exclamou Shura. – Minhas flores não vão agüentar o calor. Elas precisam de água e...

- Vou ficar com os puxadores de vidro – decidiu Aiolos, pegando um punhado deles e jogando-os na cesta. – Agora vamos voltar aos canos. – Guiou o espanhol pelo braço com a segurança de um homem que conhecia muito bem seu caminho. – Você ainda precisa da válvula de conexão, certo?

- Certo. Como sabe? – o olhou espantado.

- Ora, eu conheço as pias. – o loiro riu baixinho. – Já trabalhei em muitas na vida. Em ambas as vidas.

O fato de Aiolos conseguir rir daquilo mostrou a Shura o quanto ele progredira e quão pouco precisava do espanhol agora. Quanto a si próprio, ele não podia dizer o mesmo. Refreou a tentação de pedir ajuda para consertar a pia, pois isso seria contra as normas profissionais. Era uma pena, mas o máximo que poderia lhe pedir era auxílio em relação aos canos e peças correlatas.

Aiolos encontrou tudo. Em poucos minutos, estavam fora da loja. Aiolos seguiu direto para o carro esporte do espanhol, de sacola na mão. Shura abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e recolheu o buquê.

O loiro percebeu a sacola da butique, e ficou irritado. De olho fixo no conteúdo oculto, que só Excalibur ousaria vestir, largou a seu lado o material que pretendia instalar. Incapaz de resistir, esticou a mão para abrir a porta do lado do motorista e, ao fazê-lo, deu um jeito de derrubar as compras de Shura no chão do carro.

- Opa! Desculpe-me, Shura!

Enquanto o espanhol se ocupava em alojar as flores no painel, Aiolos aproveitou para abotoar um botão da camisa de Shura que havia se aberto. Antes que Shura pudesse tirá-lo do caminho, o loiro recolheu tudo e devolveu à sacola, com outro pedido de desculpas tão falso quanto o primeiro.

Achando que não seria sábio provocar o analista falando no rubor que se espalhava da raiz dos cabelos até o queixo, Aiolos agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido e sugeriu: - Não quer que eu o ajude com a pia?

- É muito amabilidade sua oferecer, mas...

- Seria uma quebra das regras profissionais. – Aiolos o interrompeu.

- Receio que sim. – Shura não parecia nada satisfeito com aquilo.

- Você já me disse isso antes, mas não entendo. Por quê?

- Porque um analista trava contato com revelações pessoais que, por juramento, devem ser mantidas em sigilo. Levá-las para fora do consultório é proibido para a segurança de ambas as partes.

- Então vamos mantê-las lá, no consultório, onde é o lugar delas. – Aiolos fazia o máximo para tirar vantagem da situação. – Gosto de você, Shura. Gostei mesmo antes de nos conhecermos pessoalmente. A primeira vez que li sua coluna, pensei: essa pessoa é sensata e aprecio o que ela diz. Aos poucos, fui percebendo que não me interessava apenas o que você dizia, mas por você.

- Sabe como isso me deixa feliz? – O sorriso de Shura era radiante. – Às vezes acho que estou passando adiante os conselhos que dou a mim mesmo e que não sigo, lançando-os num buraco negro. Quando dizem o contrário, me faz muito bem. Obrigado, Aiolos. Você fez meu dia valer a pena.

- E o meu valeu, se eu trouxe um pouco de alegria ao seu. – Sem querer forçar demais a situação, Aiolos contornou o carro e abriu a porta para o espanhol. Shura entrou, mas **não** levou a mão ao trinco nem procurou as chaves.

Encorajado por esse fato, Aiolos perguntou: - Minhas consultas estão perto do fim. Poderemos ser amigos quando terminarem? – Estendeu-lhe a mão, com certa timidez. – O que acha?

Shura ficou indeciso por um instante, mas Aiolos soube que havia vencido quando ele apertou a mão. – Amigos.

- Amigos ajudam um ao outro, Shura. Deixe-me auxiliá-lo com a pia. Que tal?

- Tudo bem. – Shura parecia calmo e seguro como sempre. – Se nos perdemos no trânsito meu endereço é...

- Eu sei o seu endereço, a não ser que tenha trapaceado na sua ficha. Fica só uns quinze minutos de onde moro. Vou passar em casa para trocar de roupa e depois irei até lá.

Antes que Shura pudesse mudar de idéia, Aiolos partiu. O loiro dirigiu como um louco, trocou de roupa e surgiu à porta de Shura em poucos minutos.

- Já? – o espanhol perguntou, com um vaso de flores nas mãos.

- Trouxe uma ferramenta com a qual você pode posar se for escolhido como o novo garoto da folhinha dos mecânicos gays. – Aiolos sorriu. De provocação em provocação, estava vencendo-o. Decidido a ganhar mais terreno, entrou no saguão e olhou em torno.

Uma obra-prima arquitetônica de cornijas entalhadas e acessórios da virada do século passado. Havia muita madeira, ainda mais em mogno e carvalho. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi **à** escadaria reluzente.

- Que beleza! Precisa de uma reforma, claro, mas como você, esta casa é única. Pelo menos o que estou vendo... – Fez uma pausa, esperando que Shura oferecesse para mostrar-lhe o resto, ou, pelo menos, o quarto da torre.

- A cozinha é por aqui, Aiolos. – falou de forma séria mostrando o caminho.

O loiro deixou o outro o conduzir, reparando que Shura havia vestido uma bermuda quando chegara a casa. Fitou-lhe as longas pernas. Os quadris pareciam feitos para serem acariciados; o pescoço, para seus lábios.

- Não quero que você faça tudo sozinho – disse o espanhol, por sobre o ombro, que Aiolos planejava massagear numa carícia possessiva. – Prefiro que vá me dando instruções, para que eu, da próxima vez, possa fazer sozinho.

- Claro. – sorriu levemente.

- Está quente demais aqui. Os canos de ar foram instalados esta semana. A unidade central chega na próxima segunda. – comentou chegando ao cômodo.

- Está bom assim. – Não estava nada bom. Aiolos entrou embaixo da pia, antes que agarrasse algo além da válvula do registro. Mas, assim que fechou-o, nova tortura: encontrou-o postado bem diante dele.

- Desculpe-me Aiolos – disse, enquanto o loiro lutava contra a vontade de segurar-lhe os cotovelos esguios e puxá-lo. Daquele ponto privilegiado, as pernas do analista pareciam infinitas.

Por mais que odiasse renunciar aquela visão, Aiolos escolheu duas ferramentas e se levantou. Ao lado de Shura, e não atrás. Caso contrário, suas coxas ficariam entrelaçadas às do espanhol e as mãos iriam parar em qualquer lugar, exceto na janela que Shura não estava conseguindo abrir, acima da pia.

- Deixe comigo. – A oferta era polida, mas o tom de voz chegava a ser rascante de tão rouco. O braço nu de Aiolos roçou no do outro, fazendo com que os pêlos de ambos se eriçassem ao mesmo tempo.

Em vez de se afastar, como Aiolos previra, Shura permaneceu imóvel como estátua enquanto ele enfiava a chave de fenda nas juntas grudadas de tinta e soltava-as com um martelo.

Com os bíceps tensos, Aiolos forçou a janela, vencendo-lhe as últimas resistências. Ela se abriu, e uma refrescante brisa de verão penetrou. Mais tenso do que uma corda de piano a ponto de rebentar, Aiolos olhou para Shura, que mantinha uma postura rígida.

- Shura? Ao trabalho. – sorriu levemente para ele.

Uma hora depois, o cano estava consertado. Ali, embaixo da pia, eles haviam cimentado um novo vínculo, o da intimidade doméstica. Aiolos procurou ampliar isso ao máximo.

- Bom trabalho, Shura. Devia orgulhar-se de si mesmo.

- E me orgulho! – o espanhol acabou por sorrir para ele.

Fitando-o nos olhos, Aiolos entrelaçou os dedos ao do outro. O sorriso de Shura se apagou. O do loiro tornou-se pálido reflexo do conflito interno que o consumia. _"Ele quer que você o beije, que o puxe e coloque os lábios sobre os seus. E você quer isso também"_. – o loiro pensava. Porém, forçando-se a recuar, Aiolos cerrou os dentes e olhou para o relógio.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir. Já são cinco e meia e você deve ter compromissos...

Culpa e desejo. Foi o que Aiolos leu nos olhos do outro antes de ele os fechasse, e depois abrisse de novo, recolocando a muralha entre os dois.

- É, tenho sim. E você?

Observando-o com atenção, Aiolos respondeu: - Eu também. Tenho um encontro em cerca de uma hora.

O sorriso de Shura era tão forçado quanto o tom de voz: - Então é melhor ir. Divirta-se e... Muito obrigado.

- Disponha. – Aiolos ocultou o sorriso de triunfo enquanto saía. Sem levar as ferramentas. Assim que a porta se fechou, depois de sua passagem, Aiolos ensaiou alguns passos pelo jardim e sentiu um prazer perverso.

_Continua..._

_Oi, meus queridos e amados leitores. O que acharam desse capítulo? Bem... Ontem não pude postar nenhum capítulo, apesar de que ele já estava pronto. Me desculpem por isso, mas eu não estava bem de saúde. Então por este motivo, para compensar a minha falta, hoje estou postando dois capítulos. Espero que se divirtam._

_Abraços!_

_Muk-chan \o/_


	15. Chapter 15

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XV**

Acariciando o botão do colete que acabara de colocar, Shura tocou o peito com as mãos. _As mãos de Aiolos haviam estado ali_. Ali, em seu peito. Suas pernas encostaram contra os quadris de Aiolos com uma intimidade pela qual ansiava. O que Aiolos estava fazendo com ele?!

Shura mirou-se no espelho do banheiro, sem acreditar que estava usando aquelas roupas. Ele os comprara para Excalibur e Tales. No entanto, o beicinho sensual, os cílios semicerrados ao apalpar o tórax, devia-se a Aiolos. O loiro o afetava de um modo profundo e perturbador. Só de se lembrar do momento em que tivera a certeza de iria beijá-lo, o desejo que sentira retornava.

Se Aiolos pudesse vê-lo agora, não resistiria. Doía-lhe a certeza de que o loiro fosse se encontrar com o _Fulano_. Não tinha direito de ter ciúmes. Profissionalmente, era proibido, e pessoalmente, injustificado. Shura precisava de um pouco de compreensão, de alguém com quem compartilhar os segredos de infância. Alguém como...

- Tales!

Percebendo de súdito que estava atrasado para o encontro on-line, Shura saiu correndo da sala. Voou escada abaixo. No último degrau, perdeu o equilíbrio e torceu o pé esquerdo. Deu um grito de dor, tentando se agarrar ao corrimão. Não conseguiu, e caiu estatelado ao pé da escada. Grunhindo, tentou se levantar, mas tombou, inerte. Agulhadas de dor atravessaram-lhe o tornozelo. Tentou manter a calma e avaliar os estragos.

O rosto, contundido, ardia. No braço esquerdo, a sensação era de estiramento muscular, o direito estava bem, mas o pulso doía muito. O impacto arrancara a coleira, que pendia, solta, ao pescoço, também dolorido. Pelo menos não quebrara nada! As pernas? Tudo bem. Pé direito... Sem problemas. Então tentou mover o pé esquerdo.

- Ahhh! Zeus! – gritou. Tentando não chorar, mas as lágrimas eram automáticas por causa da maldita dor.

Praguejando, tentou pensar na forma mais racional possível. Não conseguia andar. Não havia ninguém para ajudar. Onde estava o telefone mais próximo? Na cozinha. Só que... na parede. Do escritório? Sim, pelo computador, junto ao qual devia estar de se admirar e tecer fantasias com seu amante. Tales saberia que Shura não ia deixá-lo esperando por nada. Ficaria preocupado, mas não havia remédio. Mais tarde, depois que cuidasse do que temia ser um tornozelo quebrado, tentaria se explicar.

Arrastando o pé, engatinhou e tentou não entrar em pânico quando sentiu o pé latejando. – Oh, não... droga! – Gemeu, tomando ao chão da sala de estar com todo o peso do dilema sobre si.

Telefonar ao pronto socorro? Não ousaria. Nem ir até o hospital, onde, com certeza, seu nome seria reconhecido. Céus, já via a manchete no jornal, ao lado da sua coluna. Arruinaria toda a sua reputação por ter cedido ao impulso de ser malvado uma vez na vida. Ah, se houvesse escutado as mensagens cósmicas que lhe diziam para se comportar!

Astérion. Astérion guardaria silêncio. E Shura lhe daria um aumento pela tarefa extra. Só que... Astérion tinha uma reunião familiar naquele fim de semana, a centenas de quilômetros dali. Pensou nos amigos... Milo não conseguia guardar segredo, muito menos picante quanto aquele. Kamus? Perfeito! Só que saía com o namorado... Milo... toda noite de sábado.

Enquanto pensava nas possibilidades, Shura ouviu uma forte batida na porta. Precisando muito de ajuda e ao mesmo tempo temendo ser um colega ou um entregador de pizza com endereço errado, gritou:

- Quem é?

- Aiolos! Esqueci minhas ferramentas.

Aiolos? Se aquela era a resposta para seu problema, com certeza Zeus tinha um grande senso de humor. Não podia deixar que Aiolos o visse daquele jeito! Por outro lado, suas alternativas àquela altura eram nulas e, se ele queria mesmo ser seu amigo, era um bom momento para testá-lo.

- Já vou!

Esperando do lado de fora, Aiolos cerrou e descerrou o punho. Havia algo errado. Shura não se atrasaria para um "encontro". Pressionando o ouvido contra a porta, pensou escutar um soluço – Você está bem?

- Não! – Outro soluço, ainda mais claro, fez com que Aiolos ficasse nervoso. – Já estou quase aí. Por favor, tenha paciência.

Pronto a arrombar a porta, Aiolos se deteve ao vê-la entreabrir-se, apenas o bastante para que visse Shura dependurado à maçaneta, com o rosto contorcido de dor e coberto de lágrimas.

- Aiolos... Preciso de ajuda.

- Meu Zeus, Shura! Quem fez isso a você? – Horrorizado, Aiolos não conseguia conter o impulso de abraçá-lo, nem a raiva.

- Eu... Caí. Acho que quebrei o tornozelo.

Um pouco mais calmo, Aiolos ficou perturbado pelo impulso assassino que o tomara. Nunca tivera tanta necessidade de proteger e destruir ao mesmo tempo. – Vou levá-lo ao hospital.

- Ainda não! – protestou o espanhol, antes que o loiro o pegasse no colo. – Não posso ir desse jeito, Aiolos.

Só então ele percebeu o que Shura estava vestindo. Ou melhor, o que **não** estava vestindo. A espiada que dera na loja e o toque furtivo nas compras do outro não o haviam preparado para aquilo. Shura transbordava pelo shortinho minúsculo que usava, o colete era sensacional e a coleira com a algema daria a qualquer homem a idéia de acorrentá-lo a uma cama. Quanto às botas...

- Tem razão, Shura. Não pode ir assim.

Vendo-o enxugar as faces molhadas, Aiolos notou que estavam contundidas e inchadas. Tocou-lhe o rosto com cuidado. – Você precisa pôr um gelo aqui.

- Primeiro necessito de outras roupas. – insistiu Shura, com aquela compostura enlouquecedora que o loiro gostaria de destroçar com um beijo arrebatado. – Dependo de você, Aiolos, como nunca dependi de ninguém na vida. Por favor, me leve até o sofá; então vá até o meu quarto e traga roupas fáceis de vestir.

Shura dependia dele como nunca dependera de ninguém na vida? Ótimo. Era o que Aiolos querida. A oportunidade de ampará-lo e provar que merecia a sua confiança.

- Não se preocupe, Shura, estou com você. Confie em mim, farei tudo o que pedir. – Posicionou-se para erguer o outro. – Passe os braços em torno do meu pescoço.

Ao levantar ambos os braços, Shura deixou que um tombasse de lado, resmungando de dor:

- Dói. Não está quebrado, mas eu forcei os músculos e...

- Tudo bem, pode chorar. – disse Aiolos tentando consolá-lo.

- Hunf! Eu detesto chorar! Ainda mais na frente dos outros. – o espanhol grunhiu.

- Não sou um outro qualquer, Shura. Você está muito machucado. Se não chorar, vou ligar para o pronto-socorro e ir embora.

- Isso é chantagem! – Shura grunhiu, quase chorando só de pensar naquela possibilidade.

- É mesmo. – Aiolos sorriu de canto, o olhando.

Ainda resistindo, Shura recomeçou a chorar.

- Tudo bem, estou chorando. Feliz? Agora, por favor, me leve até o sofá e...

- Com todo o prazer. – Aiolos nunca se moveu tão rápido na vida, desejando ser lerdo quanto uma lesma. Colocando o analista sobre o sofá com a delicadeza de um noivo em sua noite de núpcias, Aiolos enxugou o suor que lhe brotava nas têmporas. Ouvindo o outro gemer, o loiro arriscou uma olhada geral. Então sua atenção se concentrou na parte superior das coxas seminuas.

- AIOLOS! – gritou Shura, tentando puxar a barra do shortinho para baixo, em vão.

- Ei, eu sou humano! – defendeu-se, forçando-se a desviar os olhos – Onde fica o seu quarto?

- Lá em cima. – Shura suspirou antes de continuar – Primeira porta à esquerda.

- Qualquer coisa do guarda-roupa, certo? – o loiro questionou.

- Certo. – Shura segurou-lhe a mão e sussurrou-lhe: - Você pode apanhar algo na gaveta da cômoda também?

- Cueca? – Aiolos sussurrou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Por um momento infinito eles compartilharam um olhar sexual, eloqüente. Shura assentiu com um gesto de cabeça antes que Aiolos pudesse repetir a pergunta.

A caminho das escadas, Aiolos se perguntou se Shura sabia o efeito que aquilo exercia sobre ele: vestir-se como um exibicionista sexual e depois comportar-se com o recato de um cavalheiro. Com certeza, não sabia.

No guarda-roupa, pegou uma camisa e uma bermuda leve. Depois, na gaveta da cômoda, repleta de cuecas, encontrou material para tecer tórridas fantasias. A sunguinha branca? Não. Era muito... Pequeno. Talvez a cuequinha de seda preta... Nunca! Enfim, encontrou uma branca, de algodão. Perfeita.

- Trouxe tudo – disse Aiolos, sentando-se a seu lado – Há algo mais que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – _"Beijá-lo? Abraçá-lo? Fazê-lo esquecer o quanto esse tornozelo deve estar doendo? Shura, eu te amo. Ame-me também, pelo homem sem rosto. Veja apenas o coração dele em meus olhos e saiba que esse coração é seu"_

- Há algo que você... Pode fazer. – Então, Shura o encarou e sua expressão de súplica, sua vulnerabilidade absoluta naquele momento, comoveram Aiolos. – Tentei tirar a bota e não consegui. Pode fazê-lo?

Aiolos deu uma olhada naquela segunda pele sem zíper nem cordões e sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza.

- De jeito nenhum. Vou pegar uma faca.

- Mas eu paguei duzentos euros por elas!! – vendo-o partir rumo à cozinha, Shura gritou: - E o seu encontro?

Aiolos parou e virou-se devagar. – Cancelado. No momento, meu encontro é com você.

_Continua..._

_Juro que não sei o que me deu quando resolvi escrever esse capítulo. Mas eu espero sinceramente que estejam gostando. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam disso. Mas parece que estamos caminhando bem, não? Hehehe_

_Agradecimentos: Virgo no Áries, Dragonesa, mfm2885, Patty-san, P-Shurete e Aya-chan! Um agradecimento especial e um super beijo à Akane M.A.S.T. , minha querida beta que está viajando, mas ainda assim corrigindo os capítulos. Muito obrigada, fofa!_

_Beijos a todos!_

_Muk-chan \o/_


	16. Chapter 16

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XVI**

Quando Aiolos retornou da cozinha, Shura só conseguira tirar o colete e colocar um braço na camisa de manga curta. O shortinho minúsculo de couro lhe tolhia os movimentos. Sua intenção de livrar-se dele assim que seu membro estivesse coberto pela barra da camisa grande não estava saindo conforme o planejado.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Aiolos largou a faca sobre a mesinha e chegou por trás do espanhol.

- Não estou em condições de recusar. – Shura percebeu que falara como um tirano, atacando seu salvador por não conseguir suportar a sensação de impotência, que tinha também em relação ao desejo de ser tocado por aquele homem cuja ponta dos dedos roçava-lhe o abdômen e a virilha a cada botão solto, que por sinal, eram apenas dois. Com todos os sentidos aguçados pela proximidade, o pé parecia uma questão de menor importância.

Depois de solto o botão do shortinho, Shura estranhou que Aiolos mantivesse o zíper fechado. Tudo o que precisava fazer era abri-lo para que seu membro fosse exposto, e que homem homossexual iria desperdiçar a oportunidade de semelhante visão?

Aiolos iria, percebeu Shura, atônito. Era algo que esperaria de Tales, mas era Aiolos que mantinha o zíper do shortinho no lugar com uma mão, enquanto a outra, com delicadeza, puxava a camisa. De algum modo, o loiro conseguiu introduzir o braço na abertura da roupa e, tendo ocultado o membro pela barra da camisa comprida, tentou tirar-lhe o shortinho. O couro resistiu, grudado à pele, graças ao suor dele, apesar do frescor da noite.

- Detesto suar! – Shura bufou vendo o outro já com o shortinho na mão. Respirou fundo com o alivio que sentiu quando finalmente aquilo fora arrancado de seu corpo.

- Você está quente, Shura – murmurou, abotoando os botões da camisa do outro, devagar.

Shura precisava afastar Aiolos antes que cedesse ao impulso de colocar as mãos sobre o ele, seu rosto, pescoço, ombros, qualquer parte... Seu suspiro tenso fez com que Aiolos se afastasse de repente para o outro lado do sofá. Ao sentar-se, pousou o pé de Shura sobre seu colo com uma delicadeza que fez com que seu coração se contraísse.

- As botas precisam sair antes de tratarmos do resto. Vou ser o mais cuidadoso possível, mas... – deixou a frase inacabada.

Então Shura percebeu que o olhar dele estava fixo logo abaixo da barra de sua camisa. Como Shura ainda estava sem cueca, Aiolos nem precisava de muita imaginação para ter uma idéia geral do panorama.

Por que não vestira a cueca logo depois que o outro tirara seu shortinho? Por que a deixara à vista, no sofá, abandonada, ao lado de seu joelho? Será que a dor estava perturbando-lhe a razão? Ou teria o espanhol cedido a algum desejo subconsciente de tentar Aiolos com uma exibição chocante?

Mas se havia alguém chocado era Shura. O leve erguer de quadris, a expressão sensual e o modo como Aiolos passou a língua nos lábios despertaram algo estranho dentro dele. Shura não conhecia aquele homem que se deleitava em segredo com o papel de sedutor.

- Sabe, Shura, o que eu estou vendo ali embaixo é sinal de perigo, não? Gosto do perigo. E você?

- Nunca fui de correr riscos. – grunhiu virando o rosto para o outro lado, levemente corado.

- Mas gostaria. Sabe que sim. – Aiolos falou com um sorriso de canto.

Não podia negar. Como desejava mandar a cautela para o espaço e se entregar! Já havia ficado levemente excitado só com aquela possibilidade e ainda fora descoberto. O olhar dele ainda estava fixo na junção de suas pernas. Seria possível, perguntou-se, em desespero, um homem chegar ao clímax apenas através de um olhar tão intenso? E como ansiava por um beijo, que daria um fim a todos aqueles anos de solidão e vazio!

Estava quase louco de desejo pela libertação que Aiolos, poderia proporcionar-lhe com tanta facilidade. Estava **quase**, mas não enlouquecera ainda.

- O que eu quero fazer e o que faço nem sempre é o mesmo. Não vou correr nenhum risco esta noite Aiolos. Não com você. – Movido apenas pela força de vontade, estendeu a mão para a cueca.

- Pena – sussurrou o loiro, e Shura não pôde deixar de concordar no íntimo. – É uma pena para nós dois. Se apenas você ousasse, Shura... – Pegando a faca, endereçou-lhe um sorriso compreensivo. – Vou ajudá-lo com a cueca depois que acabar com a bota.

A primeira incisão com a faca foi feita com muito cuidado. Shura fez uma careta quando o segundo golpe de faca roçou-lhe o pé. Aiolos meneou a cabeça.

- Não vou continuar. Vai doer muito quando eu puxar, e não quero machucá-lo. Por que não trocamos só as roupas e deixamos que as enfermeiras acabem com isso?

- Porque depois não vai doer menos. – o espanhol respondeu, bufando. – É melhor que seja agora. Prefiro chorar em casa do que em público. E não agüento ficar com essa bota nem mais um minuto. Não pense, Aiolos, aja.

Aiolos hesitava, como se fosse doer mais nele do que no analista. Por fim, colocando-lhe a perna sobre o braço, agarrou a bota pela parte debaixo e preparou-se para puxar.

Enquanto Shura gritava de dor, Aiolos largava a bota ao chão e beijava-lhe o tornozelo libertado. - Agora vamos tirar a meia para que eu possa dar uma olhada. – falou, já se livrando daquela peça.

- Acha que está quebrado? – Shura perguntou, tentando ver o tornozelo.

- Nenhum osso saliente, mas você precisa tirar uma radiografia. – olhou a bota no chão. – A pressão deve ter impedido o inchaço; agora vai inchar. Vamos nos apressar.

Nunca despira um homem tão rápido e muito menos o vestira de novo. Apesar de ter visto quase tudo o que havia para ver das partes íntimas de Shura, Aiolos virou o rosto na hora de ajudá-lo a por a cueca, em seguida colocando a bermuda.

Aiolos respeitava Shura. E foi o respeito pelo seu orgulho que o impediu de fazer gozações sobre os aspectos cômicos de seu drama a caminho do hospital.

Shura se manteve em silêncio durante todo o trajeto em seu carro. Aiolos suspeitou que, agora que o pior passara, o espanhol se preparasse para descartá-lo com a mesma determinação com que descartara as roupas ousadas em nome das comuns, que simbolizavam a segurança de sua vida.

Aiolos não tinha intenção de retroceder nem um centímetro, mas a tática de provocação não daria resultado naquele momento. Teve certeza disso quando, ao apertar-lhe a mão de leve, Shura não reagiu. Aferrando-se à crença de que a adversidade não passava de uma oportunidade disfarçada, sugeriu:

- Que tal uma história para você parar de pensar nesse pé?

- Uma história feliz? – Shura o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Mas é minha, e considere um privilégio raro, embora duvidoso, ouvi-la. – Como Shura o fitou com interesse, Aiolos se animou. – Sabe, eu sempre gostei muito de esportes. Desde pequeno praticava arco e flecha, artes marciais e um dia resolvi buscar a aventura em outros lugares. Passei a praticar _bungee jumping_. Quando aconteceu o acidente, eu estava em uma área que não era permitida, o que me fascinava. Quanto maior o risco mais adrenalina.

Shura revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, mas continuou a ouvi-lo atentamente.

- De repente, lá estava eu, em cima de uma ponte sobre um lago. Estendi os braços, me atirei e... Voei. Me senti tão leve naqueles momentos... – olhou para Shura e tranqüilizou-se com sua presença calma e atenta, que estremeceu ao ouvi-lo dizer: - Que bom que havia água lá embaixo quando a corda se soltou. A água reduziu meu peso, mas o lago era raso e as rochas ao fundo não foram tão generosas.

- Você bateu o rosto contra as rochas? – Shura espantou-se com aquilo.

- É, mas não me lembro da sensação. Tudo escureceu e a próxima coisa de que me lembro é de ter ouvido vozes. Meus amigos e meu irmão chorando, e o médico lhes dizendo que minhas chances eram boas, que ele não entendia como é que eu ainda estava vivo.

- Deve ter sido um milagre você sobreviver. – suspirou.

- Foi! Assim que minha situação se estabilizou, eles começaram a reconstruir meu rosto. Meu maxilar estava travado e eu fiquei um bom tempo tomando apenas soro. Depois de quase um ano, os médicos me deram alta.

- Um ano! – A exclamação de Shura deixou-o contente. A curiosidade natural faria com que a maior parte das pessoas se concentrasse no acidente ou no rosto artificial. Shura não. Fora o confinamento que o impressionara. – Você deve ter se sentido como se estivesse saindo de uma prisão. Livre e confuso.

- Muito confuso. – admitiu. Para Shura. Só para Shura admitiria tal coisa. – Andava pelas ruas, tentando recuperar o senso de realidade. Eu era o mesmo... De certa forma. Só que ninguém mais era. Então comecei a mudar, também. O modo como encarava as outras pessoas, a vida e a mim mesmo.

Engoliu em seco para se proteger daquelas lembranças, sabendo que era um triunfo pessoal encará-las como simples recordações.

- Fico pensando em como seria fazer algo só pela emoção. – Shura acabou dizendo, o olhando

Aiolos olhou para as coxas de Shura e deu-lhe uma piscada maliciosa. – Você já fez! E, como deve ter notado, viver no limiar pode ser tão fantástico quanto... Um orgasmo.

_Continua..._

_OMG! Devo confessar a vocês que a cena do Olos vendo o membro do Shura naquele momento me deixou até mesmo paralisada! O que vocês acharam? Hihihihi Já não bastava a roupa que ele estava vestindo nos capítulos anteriores não? Ainda teve mais essa. Oh, céus... Shura quer nos matar!_

_Shura: Eu? ¬¬_

_Muk: er... gota Bem... vamos aos agradecimentos! \o/ P-Shurete, Dea, Litha-chan, Prajna Alaya, mfm2885, Patty-san, Dragonesa, Virgo no Aries, Gota Gelada, Lua, Youko Estressada e minha beta querida Akane M.A.S.T. /o/_

_À todos, muito obrigada por estarem mantendo meus dedinhos felizes \o/_


	17. Chapter 17

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XVII**

Assim que chegou em casa, Shura foi mancando até o sofá. Largando as muletas, não esboçou nenhum protesto quando Aiolos ergueu seu tornozelo inchado até a mesinha de centro. Também não objetou quando ele ordenou com firmeza:

- Fique quieto. Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa da cozinha, além de uma compressa de gelo, antes que eu o instale aqui embaixo?

Teria de morar no andar de baixo até poder andar sem muletas. Duas semanas, talvez menos, se seguisse as ordens dos médicos, que incluíam passar os três dias seguintes com o pé levantado.

- Pode me trazer um refrigerante para eu tomar o analgésico? – o olhou de canto. – E uma máquina do tempo para eu avançar até o mês que vem? Um mês com este aparelho que é a coisa mais feia que eu já vi!

- Ei, encare pelo melhor lado. – Aiolos o olhou divertido. – O tornozelo não quebrou!

- O médico falou que um osso quebrado muitas vezes é mais fácil de consertar do que um punhado de ligamentos torcidos e rompidos. – Shura detestava a imobilidade e tudo o que o deixava infeliz. Inclusive Aiolos, naquele instante.

O loiro reagiu com um sorriso agradável.

- Um refrigerante a caminho.

A cada segundo, o espanhol sentia com mais força a presença atenciosa de Aiolos, que permanecia a seu lado, apesar de todos os seus esforços de mantê-lo àdistância. Como podia ser atraído daquele jeito por um homem quando amava outro? _**Amava**_ Tales. E Aiolos? Sentia um medo horrível de que estivesse se apaixonando por ele, e não tinha a menor idéia de como prevenir tal desastre.

- O gelo chegou – anunciou Aiolos, pondo uma compressa sobre o pé e outra sobre o rosto inchado do espanhol. – E o refrigerante também.

Despertando dos devaneios, Shura agradece-lhe. – Obrigado também pelo jantar, Aiolos.

- Foi um prazer Shura. – sorriu levemente, vendo o espanhol bocejar, sem cobrir a boca, sob efeito do analgésico. - Belas amídalas!

- Eu lhe daria umas bofetadas se tivesse energia para isso.

Como Aiolos gostava dele assim, sem defesas, mole como um boneco de pano, aninhado a seu lado, deixando-se mover de um lado para o outro até ficar confortável no sofá que ele ansiava em compartilhar. Enquanto o cobria, os olhos do espanhol se fecharam.

- Não quer que eu durma aqui embaixo, para o caso de você acordar e precisar de alguma coisa?

A resposta de Shura foi um murmúrio indecifrável. Aiolos ficou em dúvida sobre como proceder. Se ficasse, não conseguiria dormir. Ficaria observando-o; iria desejá-lo e teria a forte tentação de tocá-lo sem o consentimento e conhecimento do espanhol. Naquele instante, a tentação já era tão forte que ele, sem conseguir se conter, levou os lábios ao rosto macio e cálido, sussurrando-lhe. – Shura, eu te amo. Muito.

Esperou por algum movimento, algum sinal de que o outro houvesse registrado suas palavras, mesmo adormecido. Nada. Shura estaria à sua mercê, caso Aiolos cedesse à compulsão de tocá-lo. Talvez fosse errado tocar alguém inconsciente. Mas que mal havia em acariciar-lhe de leve o pescoço e desfrutar da sensação de sua pele? Que mal havia em soltar-lhe o roupão para que pudesse apertar a cabeça contra o seu tórax e escutar a batida firme de seu coração?

Ficou assim por um bom tempo, desfrutando da proximidade, do vago aroma do perfume do espanhol, que lhe evocava uma visão: os dois corpos nus, entrelaçados sobre um cativeiro de flores. Cada vez que os quadris de Shura se erguiam e Aiolos se impelia contra ele, as pétalas que esmagavam exalavam uma fragrância que se mesclava à dos amantes em ação.

Aiolos gemeu. Erguendo a cabeça, olhou para o peito do outro, parcialmente coberto. Depois, para sua própria mão, trêmula, pousada sobre a lapela do roupão. Viu-se afastando o tecido para o lado e desnudando um dos mamilos, depois o outro, diante de seu olhar faminto. O que estava fazendo era errado, disse a si mesmo. Então por que não sentia a menor culpa? Por que não impedia sua boca de baixar e passar a língua pela ponta do mamilo?

Talvez, disse a si mesmo, devido à reverência que guardava por aquele beijo roubado, pelo encanto que o invadiu ao cobrir, num gesto ao mesmo tempo delicado e ávido, o outro mamilo com a ponta dos dedos.

Mais. Queria mais, tanto que sua palma se movia, deslizando por baixo do roupão e parando apenas quando a faixa o deteve, à cintura. Afastou a mão, rápido. Permitiu-se um último olhar para os mamilos; então fechou o roupão e seguiu para a biblioteca, indo direto ao computador.

Por um instante, brincou com a idéia de passar para Tales o papel de mau. Seria fácil escrever uma carta dizendo que se apaixonara por outro; uma carta cheia de desculpas, conselhos e despedidas. É, ele poderia terminar com o seu caso de amor por computador. Mas seria uma grande mentira. E se Aiolos acordasse o outro agora mesmo e lhe contasse tudo? Será que Shura o receberia de braços abertos se ele o pedisse em casamento de joelhos? Era o que Aiolos queria e pretendia fazer.

No entanto... Shura não iria aceitar. Não ainda. Não aceitaria casar-se com Tales e muito menos com Aiolos. As idéias do analista sobre Aiolos estavam mudando, mas aquelas sessões que lhe haviam feito tão bem estavam também se tornando um obstáculo ao progresso. Mesmo assim, que progresso alcançara naquele dia.

Devagar, mas com firmeza, aproximava-se da linha de chegada, mais ou menos como a tartaruga que vence o coelho ao final. Por mais impaciente que estivesse por tomar um atalho, não seria um gesto sábio.

Então, Aiolos, como Tales, escreveu outra carta à seu amante. Depois que a enviou, voltou ao sofá. Não ficou muito tempo, sabendo dos limites de seu controle. Só um olhar, um beijo rápido nos lábios e um sussurro de despedida:

- Você **vai** se casar comigo, Shura! Não terá outra alternativa!

_Continua..._

_Esse capítulo está curtinho, eu sei. Mas hoje vou publicar três capítulos de uma só vez para compensar. Espero apenas que estejam curtinho. Beijos a todos!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XVIII**

- Estarei na outra sala se precisar de alguma coisa, Shura. – Aiolos sorriu e foi saindo da biblioteca do outro. Estava preocupado com o espanhol.

_- "Que tal um pé novo?"_. – Sufocando a resposta, Shura voltou a atenção ao computador e deu um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir a porta se fechar, deixando-o a sós com seus pensamentos revoltos. E, com certeza, com uma carta de Tales esperando-o na caixa eletrônica.

Como podia Aiolos estar tão feliz enquanto o espanhol se sentia tão arrasado? Não parecia justo, pois era o loiro quem causava aquele incômodo. Aiolos tinha de fazer o café para ele? Tinha de olhá-lo como se fosse um sorvete num dia de verão, apesar de estar com uma aparência horrível, sem pentear o cabelo nem escovar os dentes? Tinha de ficar se preocupando tanto se a altura de seu pé sobre a cadeira estava adequada ou não?

E, como se lidar com Aiolos acordado não bastasse, o loiro também o atormentava durante o sono! Estremeceu ao se lembrar do pesadelo horrível que tivera: Era a última consulta de Aiolos e Shura não suportava a idéia de uma despedida. Aiolos também relutava em partir. O loiro iria superar, contudo, pois o _Fulano_ se encarregaria de ajudá-lo.

Mesmo morrendo de ciúme, Shura mantinha a fachada imperturbável. E o tempo todo, enquanto fingia ser o analista objetivo que não era. Aiolos o fitava com aqueles olhos inesquecíveis que o derretiam. Desviou o olhar quando o outro lhe estendeu a mão. Mas, assim que o tocou, todos os instintos se libertaram.

De repente, os lábios de Aiolos tomaram os seus, e Shura retribuiu com fúria. Enlaçou-o com os braços, massageando-lhe os ombros, o tórax e começou a rasgar-lhe a camisa. Aiolos também lhe rasgou a roupa e beijou-lhe um dos mamilos, sugando com avidez. Apertava o outro, enquanto abaixava-lhe a calça e... Os dois rolaram para o chão do consultório. Shura não tinha a menor noção de onde estavam nem de quem era. Shura implorou que Aiolos o penetrasse, e foi obedecido de imediato. Começou a gritar o nome dele e então...

Então Astérion abriu a porta e gritou: – Chamem a polícia! Shura Capricorn está sendo atacado! Há um paciente em cima dele, e todo mundo sabe que ele nunca faz nada desse tipo!

Seu próprio grito de êxtase dissolveu-se numa negação: – Não, Astérion, você não viu nada disso. Aiolos, rápido, saia de cima de mim! Nós não fizemos essa coisa horrível, inexplicável...

Mas haviam feito, sim, e a polícia chegou. Para não deixar que levassem Aiolos, ele teve de confessar um dos piores crimes que um analista pode cometer.

O sonho não tivera a cortesia de terminar ali. Oh, não. Primeiro, Shura precisou perder a licença profissional e sair na primeira página dos jornais de todo o país. Fora tanta a sua vergonha que cortara relações com Tales, porque ele merecia parceiro melhor. Quando a Aiolos...

Despertara-o com um toque delicado no ombro, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que não chorasse, que lhe trouxera o café. O grego enxugara-lheas lágrimas e pedira-lhe que contasse o pesadelo, mas não foi atendido. O fato do loiro tê-lo livrado do pesadelo que ele próprio criara era tão irônico quanto o seu comentário de que Shura dormia de boca aberta.

Shura tivera vontade de apagar aquele sorriso sensual com um beijo tão violento como o modo como ele o penetrara no sonho.

Sonhos... Acreditava na mensagem deles. Era claro que seu subconsciente estava avisando sobre o perigo que Aiolos representava para suas emoções e libido, e para a própria vida que levava e pretendia continuar a levar se não pusesse tudo a perder devido a uma paixão descontrolada.

Certa vez, quase pusera tudo a perder fora abandonado no altar, por um noivo que fugira com outro na noite de seu casamento. Podia muito bem passar sem ele. Mas as lembranças ainda o atormentavam, o que ficara evidente no sonho. Tinha medo de passar por uma situação que o envergonhasse; medo das conseqüências de agir por emoção ou de ceder aos caprichos da paixão.

Tinha medo da intimidade. Aiolos estava chegando perto demais do seu verdadeiro eu, raspando a verniz e liberando seus instintos de um modo como Tales não conseguia. Tales era como um jardineiro, encorajando-o a crescer com seu carinho e afeto. Aiolos era como um trator, derrubando-lhe as defesas com seus olhares ardentes, provocações e...

Carinho e afeto.

Shura precisava desabafar, senão começaria a gritar. Com quem poderia falar? Quem poderia entendê-lo?

Tales. Ele escutaria seus temores e conflitos. Além disso, merecia conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Aiolos, em vez de meias verdades que contara, reconhecendo que o loiro o afetava a nível físico e nada além disso. A verdade era que Aiolos o transformara num vulcão a ponto de entrar em erupção. Sim, Tales merecia sua honestidade.

Excalibur e Tales era algo sério e, caso se entrosassem tão bem pessoalmente quando pela tela, Aiolos podia se preparar para agarrar o buquê. A não ser que, nesse dia, já não fosse mais solteiro...

Shura estremeceu diante da ferroada do ciúme. Teve vontade de esmurrar uma parede. Como não fosse resolver nada, concentrou-se em Tales e foi verificar a caixa postal. A carta estava lá, é claro, maravilhosa como sempre:

"_Querido Excalibur... Está magoado? Ando preocupado..."_

Shura sorriu, e seu coração se enterneceu de novo diante das palavras que tanto o tocavam.

"_Por que é que a gente não dá o devido valor ao que tem antes de temer perdê-lo? Temo perder você, Excalibur. Mas, se a sua ausência esta noite significa que encontrou a real felicidade com outro, que seja. Afinal, nós podemos nos enganar por algum tempo, mas, no fim, a verdade vence. Você significa demais para mim para que eu o perca por um descuido. Por favor, me conta o que passa pelo seu coração, mesmo que ele esteja dividido. Eu lhe daria a lua, se pudesse, mas não desejo um compromisso se é outro homem quem o leva às estrelas..."_

Embora não fosse um pedido de casamento, Shura achou que Tales se encaminhava para isso. Tales falava com seriedade a respeito de seu relacionamento, e Shura sabia que estavam chegando a um ponto em que ou se estabelecia um compromisso ou viria a insegurança como a que sentia agora, de mãos trêmulas, diante do teclado.

Contou-lhe sobre o acidente e sobre o "outro", que o ajudara e confundira demais. Garantiu a Tales que seus sentimentos por ele continuavam tão firmes quanto antes e que nada mudaria isso. Afinal, seria a ele, e a mais ninguém, que revelaria a experiência mais dolorosa de sua vida.

Que alivio sentiu ao contar a Tales toda a horrível história, do começo ao fim. Não deixou nada por dizer. Não poupou detalhes sobre como fora duro suportar a piedade dos duzentos convidados, a devolução dos presentes e a queima do terno branco.

Sem um instante de hesitação, enviou a carta em que desnudava sua alma a Tales. Achou que o fato de não ter vacilado era algo significativo. Sentiu-se bem até. Nem mesmo Aiolos seria capaz de destruir aquela serenidade. Achou até que estava pronto para ter uma conversa com ele, dizendo-lhe que seu relacionamento estava se tornando pessoal demais e que era necessário recuar. Ficara abalado demais com o pesadelo para ter essa conversa, mas agora estava firme como uma rocha.

Imprimiu a carta que Tales mandara como fazia sempre e guardou na borda da cueca, para que caso o loiro se aproximasse demais, não a visse. Disposto a enfrentar Aiolos, estendeu a mão para pegar as muletas. Só então percebeu que as deixara do lado de fora da porta.

- Miserável! – murmurou Shura, certo de que o outro fizera de propósito, para que precisasse chamá-lo.

- AIOLOS!

- Já vou! Só mais um minuto para eu acabar a janela.

Então Aiolos estava consertando as janelas. Shura franziu o cenho, com a serenidade um tanto abalada. Aiolos não tinha o direito de se intrometer assim em sua vida doméstica. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que só um namorado faria. Ou um pai, ou um irmão, ou um marido, um... Droga, como é que Aiolos conseguia excitá-lo com qualquer bobagem?

Aiolos, abrindo a porta, executou um floreio. – Às suas ordens! Tudo bem, vou levá-lo para o sofá. – Amparou-o. – Agora, passe os braços em torno do meu pescoço.

Shura não se moveu. Não conseguiu. Sua respiração estava irregular. Com o rosto à centímetros do dele, o cheiro de suor e sabonete o envolvia, mesclado ao calor da pele colada à sua. Reunindo o que lhe restava de razão, sussurrou: – Você só precisava me dar as muletas e me ajudar a me levantar da escrivaninha. Faça apenas isso e eu posso me virar sozinho.

- Eu sei. – respondeu, mas não fez nada além de puxar a mão de Shura para seu pescoço, com um sorriso íntimo e um olhar profundo.

Shura precisava tirar o loiro dali. Precisava afastar a mão do pescoço dele, _**precisava**_, antes que começasse a acariciar a pele macia sob seus dedos ou pior, acariciando os cabelos e...

Shura afastou a mão. Com voz bem mais fraca que o normal, insistiu: - Alcance-me as muletas e vá embora. Chegarei ao sofá antes que você vire a esquina.

O sorriso de Aiolos deu lugar a um olhar sério e sombrio. – Tudo bem. – Soltou-o devagar, colocando com cuidado seus pés ao chão. Então pegou as muletas e passou-as para Shura. Os braços que oferecera em auxílio agora estavam cerrados diante do peito. – Vá em frente.

Posicionando as muletas, altivo, Shura deu dois passos cambaleante para frente. Ao se preparar para o próximo, a muleta do lado direito encaixou numa fenda entre os tacos do assoalho.

Contendo um grito, Shura soltou a muleta presa e estendeu a mão para se agarrar à porta de carvalho. Errou o alvo. No exato instante em que as muletas chegaram ao chão, Shura foi amparado.

- Se é verdade que o orgulho conduz à queda, você tem sorte que eu tenha deixado o meu de lado. Agora, passe os braços pelo meu pescoço. Senão...

- Senão o que? – o cortou.

- Senão você perde a oportunidade. – O tom grave contrastou com a violência com que Aiolos o tomou no colo e o colocou no sofá. – Agora nós dois vamos cair.

_Continua..._

_Mais um \o/ Parece que finalmente as coisas começaram a se acertar. Ainda assim, Aiolos continua mentindo para Shura. OMG! Quero só ver como vou desenrolar essa história. Beijos a todos! E sim, tem mais um capítulo hoje \o/_


	19. Chapter 19

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XIX**

Aiolos aproximou a boca, mas, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios, desviou-se para a testa. Com o pulso acelerado, Shura enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. Será que seu corpo não sabia que não podia fazer aquilo? O coração não sabia do risco que corria? A voz não sabia se calar, em vez de emitir aqueles murmúrios de puro prazer e aqueles suspiros encorajadores?

- Assim está melhor – Aiolos sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Agora, peça-me para beijá-lo e eu lhe beijarei como jamais beijei alguém.

- E se eu não pedir? – Não, Shura não queria pedir, queria que o loiro o fizesse, por sua conta própria.

- Travarei uma guerra que você não terá a menor chance de vencer. Vou obrigá-lo a escutar todas as fantasias que já criei, inclusive uma real, ontem à noite, quando você estava dormindo e só Zeus sabe o que me impediu de fazer algo além de lamber seus mamilos. E sabia que só imaginar como seria estar dentro de você pode fazer um homem chegar ao orgasmo? E que...

- Basta, Aiolos! – Shura estava mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

- Oh, não, querido, não basta! Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não podemos ficar juntos num quarto sem que os hormônios enlouqueçam. Ou você me pede para beijá-lo ou a batalha apenas terá começado. Cuidado, Shura, eu luto sujo e não paro até vencer.

Shura já perdera a vontade de resistir à tentação, e não conseguia imaginar nada mais doce do que ceder e pedir aquele único beijo. Único.

Aiolos pousou os lábios sobre os dele com uma suavidade que o abalou. Ávido por mais, por um toque mais profundo e mais íntimo do que aquele, Shura separou os lábios em oferta. Aiolos o forçou a uma espera infinita, fazendo-o sussurrar suplicando por mais. Então o loiro o atendeu, roçando-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua e mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio superior. Foi uma suprema agonia e um êxtase absoluto.

Quando estava certo de que Aiolos renunciaria à paciência quer ele próprio já não conseguia conservar, Shura sentiu os dentes dele roçando-lhe o queixo, mordendo-o, causando-lhe uma pontada de dor, e depois o aliviando com o calor quente e úmido da boca. O analista segurou os ombros de Aiolos, puxando-o para baixo. Precisava daquela boca em seus mamilos, que quase doíam de desejo. Mais abaixo, havia algo já bem rígido, além as pernas que insistiam em se abrir.

Devia estar louco para incentivar tal intimidade. Por outro lado, ficaria ainda mais louco se Aiolos não o tomasse e fizesse algo, qualquer coisa, para apagar o fogo que acendera.

Aiolos beijou-lhe o pescoço, saboreando-lhe com a língua. Então, por fim, colou os lábios aos dele. A língua penetrou. Sem forçar nada, explorou-o com a confiança do dono seguro de sua posse. A camisa dele, molhada de suor, aderia aos músculos retesados. O loiro segurou-lhe o rosto e afastou os lábios, apesar da tentativa desesperada de Shura em prolongar a carícia.

Shura sabia que os olhos do outro estavam abertos, encarando-lhe o rosto ruborizado, ardente de desejo e raiva por saber que oferecera mais do que Aiolos tomara. O loiro tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, depois os introduziu na boca, passando-os sobre a língua. Sussurrou com voz rouca:

- Chupe-os e nós dois podemos fingir... – Descrevendo-lhe uma imagem explícita e intensamente erótica, fez movimentos rítmicos com o dedo dentro da boca de Shura.

- Não! – Shura retirou os dedos de dentro de sua boca, gemendo em protesto.

Aiolos reagiu com um riso satisfeito. – Nada mau para um primeiro beijo. Bem que eu queria outro, mas receio não sobreviver. Abra os olhos, Shura.

- Não! Se eu abrir, a mágica chegará ao fim. Ou talvez fosse melhor chamar de "loucura".

Aiolos soltou com delicadeza os braços do analista, que ainda o enlaçavam. Beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos, depois, numa mudança brusca, mordeu-lhe a base da palma. Num sobressalto, Shura gritou e abriu os olhos.

- Loucura? Talvez. Mas que muito gostosa! – Aiolos recolheu a carta que despontou na borda da cueca do espanhol e passou os olhos pelo texto.

- Devolva isso! – Shura grunhiu.

Aiolos se levantou em um pulo e saiu de seu alcance. – Devolvo, depois que você apagar essa culpa de seu rosto e me der algumas respostas sinceras.

- Não posso fazer nada com a culpa, porque me sinto culpado até o fundo da minha alma. Tales é maravilhoso, doce, bom e... Eu o amo.

- Essa era uma das respostas que eu queria obter, e não me surpreende. Tales deve ser um bom sujeito. – Aproximando-se, Aiolos parecia um gigante, pronto para abatê-lo. – Mas eu também sou um bom sujeito. Não acha? Quero saber é o que você sente por mim. Por _**mim**_, Shura. O homem da foto e este que agora lhe fala. Você sabe mais sobre os dois do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, e eu preciso saber o que sente.

Como não conseguisse explicar a mescla de sentimentos que Aiolos lhe despertava, Shura respondeucom uma evasiva: - Dada a sua intenção original de pegar o meu buquê e obter um reconhecimento por escrito em minha coluna... Bem, você não tem a sensação de que está competindo com você mesmo?

A expressão de Aiolos tornou-se ao mesmo tempo triste e divertida. – Talvez. Mas, de volta ao problema em questão, quero saber se os seus sentimentos por mim vão além do desejo sexual.

- Claro que sim. – admitiu Shura, contra a vontade. – Gosto de você mesmo sem querer. E admiro sua inteligência, honestidade e...

- Nem sempre sou honesto. Ainda assim, posso lhe dizer, com sinceridade, que quero mais, muito mais do que sua admiração. O que desejo, para ser exato, é o seu...

- Não fale! – o interrompeu.

- Amor – disse Aiolos, sem atendê-lo. – Você ama Tales, e eu respeito isso. Na verdade, se eu fosse ele...

- Você nunca poderia ser Tales – afirmou Shura, sem certeza de que fosse verdade. – Ele jamais me colocaria numa posição tão comprometedora, nem profissional nem pessoalmente.

- Que eu me lembre, foi você quem se colocou nessa posição, e gostou de cada segundo, tanto quanto eu. – Aiolos o olhou com um sorriso de canto.

- Vá em frente, esfregue isso na minha cara! – grunhiu.

- Com todo o prazer. – murmurou Aiolos, levando a mão ao zíper de sua calça.

Engasgando diante daquela crua alusão às obscenidades que o loiro lhe sussurrara ao ouvido, Shura apontou-lhe a porta, com o dedo trêmulo.

- Saia!

- Como? Não estamos nos divertindo? – Aiolos provocava.

- Só à minha custa! E isso também Tales jamais faria. Você só me provoca, o tempo todo!

- Faz parte da minha abordagem. Não o trato como se fosse um deus. Não tenho medo de você, Shura, e você gosta disso. – o olhava divertido.

- Devia ter medo, porque vou estrangulá-lo, agora mesmo! – lançou um olhar assassino ao loiro.

- À vontade. Adoraria ter as suas mãos em torno do meu pescoço. – Vendo Shura cruzar os braços, ameaçador, Aiolos parou de brincar e murmurou: – É, gostaria de tê-los ali, também. Pelo menos sei que posso fazer isso com você, mesmo que não queira me amar. Dê-me a chance e conseguirei.

Receando que fosse verdade, Shura mentiu: – Não. Leia meus lábios, Aiolos: _**não**_ estou apaixonado por você e não há a menor chance de que isso aconteça.

- Veremos. – Jogou a carta no colo dele e olhou-o com intensidade. – Você não... Nãose casaria comigo, se eu pedisse, casaria?

- Ficou louco? – Aquela idéia era tão absurda e tão atraente ao mesmo tempo que Shura duvidou também da própria sanidade.

- Fiquei? Bem, sou louco por você. E ficaria louco se dissesse sim para Tales, e não para mim. E com ele? Você se casaria, se ele pedisse?

Sim ou não? Tentando encontrar uma resposta mais para si mesmo do que para Aiolos, admitiu, com franqueza: – Não estou certo. Talvez. Depois de resolver um problema.

- Talvez? Parece que Tales também vai ter de se esforçar para convencê-lo! A propósito, é por causa dele que você não quer me dar a chance que, de qualquer forma, vou receber? – Aiolos o olhou com curiosidade.

- Tales não tem nada a ver com você, pare de tentar colocá-lo no meio. – Shura parecia nervoso.

- No meio... De nós? – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não existe nenhum "nós", Aiolos. – bufou.

- Mas, só por hipótese, suponha que existisse um "nós". Por outro lado, há você e Tales. E se... Vocêpudesse ficar com os dois? – a expressão de Aiolos agora era mais séria.

O que Aiolos estava querendo dizer? Que ele o dividiria com Tales enquanto Shura o dividiria... _"__Isso__ não!"_... Com o _Fulano?_ Um daqueles chamados relacionamentos abertos?

- Que Zeus me perdoe, Aiolos. Não consigo imaginar como eu poderia lidar com alguém como você e outro ao mesmo tempo.

Aiolos não replicou de imediato. Sua esperança de que Shura confessasse que faria tudo para ter os dois ao mesmo tempo foi por água abaixo. Contendo um suspiro de desapontamento, Aiolos respondeu:

- Vou tomar como um elogio. E como um desafio. – Tendo dito isso, seguiu para a porta. Então, se virou e pegou o espanhol o fitando, cheio de desejo.

Shura tentou ocultá-lo depressa, mas o loiro vira, e isso animou Aiolos. Mesmo que Shura não quisesse amá-lo, o amor verdadeiro se recusava a obedecer à razão. Só um beijo de um amante verdadeiro poderia fazer alguém arder a ponto de levar as mãos aos lábios como se ainda os sentisse queimar.

_Continua..._

_Por hoje chega né gente? Meus dedinhos já estão com calinhos ihihihihi. Mas espero que estejam gostando. Será que estamos caminhando para um fim? Assim espero hihihihi._

_Agradecimentos à: Youko Estressada, mfm2885, Aya-chan, Virgo no Áries, P-Shurete, Dragonesa, Yuki Cyriatan, Sarah-chan e minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T, como sempre com sua incrível paciência._

_Espero mesmo que estejam gostando. Sugestões para fim? Mandem reviews plz. Beijos a todos. Muk-chan \o/_

_**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XX**

Chegando em casa, Aiolos foi tirando as roupas e lendo a carta de Shura no computador. – Canalha! Fazer uma coisa dessas a alguém como Shura!

Tentou se acalmar. A coragem de que Shura precisara para revelar o que sofrera fora imensa. O mesmo em relação à sua confissão de que Aiolos o perturbava. Seria ele o problema que impedia o espanhol de se comprometer com Tales? Gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas Shura o negara. Talvez estivesse se referindo à sua experiência de noivo abandonado. Talvez temesse sofrer a rejeição de outro homem.

Aiolos refletiu e acabou optando por um plano de ataque irresistível. Quanto a Tales...

Ao que tudo indicava, Shura não tinha a menor idéia de que fossem o mesmo homem. Em parte, a culpa era de Aiolos, por ter apresentado suas melhores qualidades sob o disfarce de Tales.

Na próxima carta, Tales se tornaria real. Sim, se mostraria protetor e digno de confiança, e não jogaria a culpa sobre Shura. Mas, em relação ao outro homem, o desafio seria lançado: Shura era um prêmio pelo qual valia a pena lutar.

Havia apenas um problema com essa estratégia de combater dos dois lados: o cabo-de-guerra em que Shura se veria. Aiolos não queria envolver o outro em tanto tensão. Tudo o que desejava era que ele o amasse. Avisara-o que lutava sujo, e lutava, mas seria justo. Iria dar-lhe todas as oportunidades de descobrir a verdade por si próprio.

E se ele não descobrisse que Aiolos e Tales eram a mesma pessoa? Descobriria no encontro. A menos que Shura lhe dissesse que o amava. Que amava ao homem a quem jurara não amar ao mesmo tempo que admitia amar ao detentor das suas mais nobres qualidades. Era fácil amar alguém sempre compreensivo, encantador, digno e agradável. Bem, seria o fim de Tales, o Perfeito. Shura precisava de um alerta.

Duas horas depois, Aiolos estava de volta à mansão de Shura. Deu uma leve batida antes de abrir a porta com a cópia da chave que o espanhol lhe confiara e entrar com uma sacola de compras contendo, entre outros víveres, suas principais armas: uma garrafa de champanhe e uma rosa vermelha.

- Cheguei, querido! – anunciou com um sorriso afetuoso.

Shura não respondeu de imediato. Ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo e tornou a baixá-los.

- Ponha as compras na cozinha, por favor. E deixe a chave no balcão.

- E então "vá embora"? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É. – foi só o que disse.

- Se é o que deseja...

- É.

- Então vai ser assim. – Aiolos largou a sacola e puxou uma cadeira. – _**Depois**_ que tivermos uma conversinha. – Arrancou o livro das mãos de Shura e jogou-o longe, recebendo um olhar mortal em troca.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Talvez _**você**_ não tenha, mas _**eu**_ tenho.

Vendo o loiro inclinar para frente, Shura estendeu as mãos para as muletas, e Aiolos as jogou na mesma direção do livro.

- Você não é covarde, Shura, então pare de agir como se fosse e não faça beicinho. – aiolos falou com uma expressão séria na face.

- Eu não estou fazendo beicinho, eu estou... estou...

- Aborrecido! – concluiu.

- É, aborrecido! Você percebe...

- Por que nosso comportamento de hoje infringiu as regras profissionais? – o cortou novamente, o olhando divertido.

- Isso mesmo. E não é só isso...

- Você se sente mal por me desejar quando ama tanto Tales? – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Fico feliz que entenda, Aiolos. – Shura deu um suspiro longo e cansado. – Sinto-me péssimo em relação a tudo. Estou mais furioso comigo mesmo do que com você e...

- Não devia estar. – disse, com firmeza. – Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade pela situação e espero que aceite minhas desculpas por aborrecê-lo.

- É muito nobre de sua parte, Aiolos. Mas a verdade é que tenho uma parcela igual de culpa.

Culpa. Aiolos não gostava daquela palavra aplicada a algo tão maravilhoso quanto o beijo que haviam trocado. Discutiria sobre isso mais tarde. Agora, sua missão era fazer as pazes, depois o jantar.Depois um brinde... ou dez... quantos fossem necessários para a vitória definitiva.

- O que aconteceu, aconteceu, Shura. – Segurou com força as mãos crispadas do analista. – Não somos monstros só porque nos beijamos e dissemos algumas coisas que talvez fosse melhor não termos dito. O importante é que você compreenda que eu jamais diria ou faria algo para prejudicar a sua reputação profissional ou a sua felicidade pessoal.

Dessa vez Shura, retribuiu o sorriso. – Sei disso. E fico grato pela sua discrição.

- Eu também. – sorrindo. – amigos?

- Amigos – Apertaram-se as mãos. Pegando a rosa de cima da sacola, Aiolos estendeu a Shura.

- Trouxe uma oferta de paz...

- Obrigado, Aiolos. – pegou a flor.

- Como vou saber que não vai jogá-la fora assim que eu sair?

Shura riu. – Ponha-a na água, fora do meu alcance, antes de sair. Ou então aceite a minha palavra de que a levarei para o trabalho amanhã e a colocarei sobre a escrivaninha.

Aiolos sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação. – O médico falou três dias com o pé para cima, não um.

- Os pacientes dependem de mim. Não posso cancelas as consultas. – suspirou.

- Claro que pode. Existem momentos em que é preciso cuidar de si mesmo para poder ajudar daqueles que dependem de você. Precisa ter fé de que o mundo não vai acabar por causa disso.

Talvez tivesse sido a palavra "fé" ou a firmeza do conselho. Depois de encarar o loiro por alguns instantes, Shura sorriu. – Sabe, às vezes você me lembra uma pessoa.

- Tales?

- Por incrível que pareça. – sorria ainda.

- Algo me diz que Tales não apenas o aconselharia a não ir trabalhar como também abriria mão de seus compromissos para ajudá-lo. Posso abrir mão da minha última consulta.

- É uma grande amabilidade sua. Mas não posso aceitar. – Suspirou, fitando o loiro.

- Por que acha que ainda preciso do seu aconselhamento? – o olhou agora curioso.

- Ah, não! É que sempre faço uma sessão final para garantir que tudo está nos lugares certos. Além disso, sempre é bom comemorar um trabalho bem feito.

- Que tal comemorarmos agora mesmo, Shura?

- Depende. O que tem em mente? – o espanhol olhou o loiro com curiosidade, estreitando os olhos um tanto desconfiado.

Aiolos levou a mão à sacola e retirou a garrafa.

- Aqui está! Não é Dom Pérrignon, mas dá par ao gasto. – riu.

- Champanhe! – o analista espantou-se um tanto. – Adoro champanhe. O problema é que ela vai direto para a minha cabeça. Com dois goles, fico zonzo. Uma taça e fico que nem uma barata tonta. – Shura sempre teve problemas com álcool.

- E duas taças? – Aiolos alfinetou.

- Não sei. Nunca me permiti ir tão longe.

Aiolos daria um jeito. Apesar dos estímulos de Tales, Shura ainda era um bom rapaz. Mas, naquela noite, o loiro conduziria o analista ao mau caminho. – Se é assim, é melhor fazermos um brinde de estômago forrado. Que tal celebrarmos depois que eu preparar o jantar?

Sem esperar a resposta, Aiolos pegou a sacola e foi para a cozinha.

_Continua..._

_OMG! Devo confessar-lhes que ando com medo do que o Aiolia possa fazer com o Shura só para conseguir o que quer! Espero que estejam gostando e amanhã é provável que tenha atualização uhuhuhu!_

_Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete, Chibi Psique, Youko Estressada, Lua, Dragonesa, Virgo no Áries, Akane Kyo, mfm2885, Maggie Briefs, Prajna Alaya e minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T._

_Beijos a todos que estão curtindo o fic e não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XXI**

- O jantar estava delicioso. – Shura olhou-o, com um ar cauteloso. – Eu não devia... – Deu uma risada quando Aiolos ergueu uma taça borbulhante até junto de sua boca. – Tudo bem, só um gole.

Depois que brindaram, Aiolos voltou a erguer a taça. – Este é para a sua pronta recuperação e para que os próximos dois dias passem depressa.

- Eu bebo a isso! – Outro gole e Shura jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo com abandono. – Bem, posso dispensar os analgésicos.

- Está sentindo alguma dor, querido? – Aiolos o olhou preocupado.

- Se meu tornozelo caísse eu nem notaria. Mas com certeza iria doer se você me deixasse e ficasse com _Fulano_. Tenho muito ciúme dele, sabe? Tanto que, se saísse agora, eu iria atrás para dar com essa garrafa na cabeça dele. – Deu uma olhada no conteúdo restante. – Puxa, ainda tem bastante. Sabe o que isso significa?

- Não, mas tenho certeza de que descobriremos. – Aiolos lambeu uma gota que pairava nos lábios de Shura.

- Isso faz cócegas! – o espanhol riu. Já estava alto, realmente só com aqueles golinhos.

- Você sente cócegas? – Aiolos cutucou-o embaixo do braço, fazendo o outro pular e derramar metade da taça sobre o colo dele.

- Er.. Desculpa! – exclamou Shura, pegando um guardanapo e começando a enxugá-lo.

- Ah, Zeus... – Aiolos gemeu. Rezou para que ter forças para afastar aquela mão. Isso não ocorreu.

- Que os céus me perdoem – sussurrou Shura. – Aiolos, eu te quero tanto!

Aquela confissão foi o que faltava para que os piores temores do loiro se realizassem, sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Começou a sussurrar o nome do analista, enquanto Shura acariciava o membro do outro por sobre a calça, sem o menor pudor.

Shura acabou por abaixar o zíper da calça do outro, e tirando-lhe o membro da calça, continuou o que fazia, voltando a beijar-lhe os lábios. Era um momento de insanidade, por causa certamente da bebida. Normalmente nunca faria aquilo.

Aiolos soltou um gemido abafado e o apertou mais contra si, levando sua mão por cima da mão do espanhol, forçando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Precisava muito daquilo. Também estava alto por causa da bebida e só queria aproveitar o momento. Quando finalmente gozou nas mãos do outro, acabou por voltar a realidade.

O loiro amaldiçoou-se em silencia pela total perda de controle. Fora, sem sombra de dúvida, a experiência sexual mais humilhante de toda a sua vida. Não conseguia encarar Shura. Nem afastar a mão que ainda lhe cobria o membro. Não havia a possibilidade de Shura não ter notado.

- Aiolos? Você está bem? – o outro o olhou agora um tanto preocupado.

- Não, Shura, não estou. – falou baixo, ainda sem conseguir fitá-lo.

- Está embaraçado? – o espanhol sussurrou.

Aiolos agarrou-lhe o pulso e forçou-se a encarar o analista. – Se eu pudesse me enfiar debaixo de uma rocha e jamais sair, eu faria.

- Mas assim não poderíamos fazer amor. – Shura olhou-o com intensidade e surpreendente lucidez. – Quer fazer amor comigo Aiolos?

O loiro só conseguiu menear a cabeça, incrédulo. Shura tocou-lhe o rosto e foi a vez de Aiolos corar. – Sei que você fiou chateado, Aiolos, mas eu fiquei lisonjeado.

- Obrigado por tentar me consolar. Estou tão comovido com a sua bondade que vou retribuir-lhe o favor. Embora fizesse qualquer coisa para tê-lo, não seria direito tirar vantagem do fato de estar bêbado.

- Não estou bêbado. – Shura deu um soluço. – Estou um pouco alto, mas sei o que quero, e o que quero esta noite é você.

- É com o amanhã que eu me preocupo. – suspirou. – Você não?

Shura ficou calado por um instante; então, sacudiu a cabeça. – Sempre vivi para o amanhã e nunca aproveitei a oportunidade de aproveitar, de verdade, o dia de hoje. Você me faz querer romper a camisa-de-força em que me prendi. Você me faz sentir tão vivo, tão...

- Mas não desperto amor, certo? – Aiolos esperou, conhecendo já a resposta, mas sem perder a esperança.

- Desculpe-me Aiolos... – Contornou-lhe os lábios com os dedos trêmulos. – Gosto muito de você, respeito-o muito. Desejo-o como jamais desejei nenhum homem antes. Tanto que estou disposto a quebrar um juramento que jamais cogitei em desfazer. Não basta, por hora?

Embora Aiolos soubesse que deveria bastar, não bastava. – E Tales? Não quer "se guardar" para ele?

- Sim e não. – Com um suspiro cansado, Shura apoiou a cabeça no ombro másculo. – Eu já fiz isso antes. "Guardei-me" para um homem. Ele partiu meu coração. Você tem razão, os homem têm medo de mim, e é por isso, em parte, que passei muito tempo sozinho. Mas também é culpa minha; mantenho as pessoas, em especial os homens, àdistância. A não ser você. E Tales.

Embora não houvesse dito que o amava, Aiolos se alegrou com o fato de Shura lhe fazer aquela confidência, pela segunda vez naquele dia. O espanhol demonstrava que confiava no loiro, assim como em Tales. No entanto, escolheria o amante real? Precisava saber.

- Por que eu? Por que me quer como amante antes de ir para a cama com o homem a quem afirma amar?

- Eu amo Tales. Só que... – suspirou. – Você já ouviu dizer que a maior fonte de arrependimento não vem das coisas que fazemos, mas das coisas que _**não**_ fazemos? – Ergueu a cabeça e fitou o loiro, implorando compreensão. – Devo encontrar Tales em duas semanas. Se me casar com ele, ou com outra pessoa, vou passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando como seria ter feito amor com você. Uma vez. Só uma vez.

Aiolos encarou o outro com desdém. – Uma vez? Tem certeza, Shura?

Aiolos tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a de volta ao seu corpo. Os olhos de Shura se arregalaram de surpresa, depois semicerraram-se, pois Aiolos deslizara a ponta do dedo do joelho para a parte interna das coxas de Shura, que estava apenas com o roupão. Subira até a cueca de Shura, tocando-o ali. Ouvindo o profundo gemido de Shura, Aiolos percebera a excitação do espanhol.

No entanto, foi com certa raiva que pegou Shura no colo e levou-o para cima. Shura queria ir para a cama com ele, mas _**não queria**_ amá-lo, embora amasse. Jurara fidelidade a Tales só que não era com ele que queria dormir naquela noite. De certa forma, não importava que os dois fossem o mesmo homem, porque para Shura não eram.

Talvez tivesse sido por isso que Aiolos o levou direto para a cama, sem acender as luzes, só com o brilho pálido da lua cheia para guiá-lo. Talvez por isso não tenha sido muito gentil ao despir o roupão jogando-o ao chão. Só revelou ternura ao cuidar de proteger-lhe o tornozelo ao tirar-lhe a cueca, fazendo o espanhol sussurrar-lhe o nome como se fosse o único amante de sua vida.

Em contraste com o modo apressado como despira Shura, Aiolos tirou as próprias roupas num ritmo lento. Embora tivesse louco para possuí-lo, ao retirar a camisa, uma parte de Aiolos esperava que Shura mudasse de idéia. Não mudou. Nem quando ele soltou o cinto e o arremessou para longe, fazendo a fivela retinir na madeira do assoalho. E, quando baixou o zíper e retirou a calça, Shura estendeu as mãos para tocá-lo antes de se afastar.

- Você é tão bonito... – o espanhol afirmou, deslumbrado.

Aiolos sabia que o elogio ao seu físico deveria deixá-lo vaidoso, mas não era aquele tipo de beleza que queria que Shura visse.

- Não quero que me veja. – Foi até a gaveta e pegou um lenço. – Quero que use isso nos olhos. Assim não verá um rosto, nem um corpo. Tudo o que verá é o que há por dentro. Dentro de você... Talvez... Dentro de mim. Do meu eu real, Shura.

O espanhol hesitou, espantado com o pedido. O outro queria vendá-lo. – Eu nunca fui vendado antes, Aiolos.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez, Shura. Por favor...

A dor percebida na voz de Aiolos tornou-lhe impossível recusar. Contudo, enquanto Aiolos passava o lenço de seda em torno de seus olhos, mergulhando o espanhol nas trevas, Shura teve medo. Mas também uma emoção rara, uma excitação intensa, sexual, que aumentou quando Aiolos deu o nó, com força.

- Tem certeza, Shura? Vou entender se quiser desistir.

Aquela oferta só aumentou a certeza de Shura de que, qualquer que fosse o arrependimento que pudesse vir a sentir de manhã, não teria nada a ver com a tristeza por haver vendido barato o seu destino. Jamais desejara nada ou ninguém como aquele homem misterioso.

Por mais que amasse Tales, qualquer futuro que pudessem ter seria eclipsado por seus sentimentos por Aiolos. Shura era impelido a explorá-los, apesar do medo do que poderia descobrir no processo. Negara-o diante dele; mesmo agora, tentava negá-lo para si mesmo. Mas isso não tornava o amor menor. Se as sementes estavam ali, a união dos corpos iriam enraizá-las, e o amor poderia crescer.

E se viesse a amar aquele homem? Então, por mais terrível que fosse, teria de escolher. Agora, era seu corpo e sua escolha de compartilhá-lo com Aiolos. E não ousava abrir mão dela agora, porque quando Tales estivesse presente fisicamente, não haveria mais escolha. Jamais compartilharia seu corpo com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Quanto ao coração...

"_Tudo o que verá é o que há por dentro. Dentro de você e... talvez... dentro de mim. Do meu eu real, Shura."_

Lembrando-se das palavras de Aiolos, Shura rezou, em silêncio: _"Zeus, abra meus olhos na escuridão, abra meu coração para que eu possa ver"_.

_Continua..._

_Eeee \o/ Finalmente o lemooooooonnn que vocês só vão ver no próximo capítulo XD! Quero avisar que estamos chegando aos capítulos finais da novela... er... do fic! Sim, sim! É triste não? Mas acredito que mais uns 4 ou 5 capítulos... ou seja, mais 4 ou 5 dias sofrendo. Talvez menos. Vai que eu resolvo lançar tudo de uma vez né. Hehehehe_

_Mas me digam o que estão achando. Emocionante? Ou perdeu a emoção? T.T Espero sinceramente que estejam curtindo!_

_Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete, Prajna Alaya, Sami Depp, Dragonesa, Dea, mfm2885 e à minha beta Akane M.A.S.T. \o/ Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando o fic e mantendo os meus dedinhos felizes!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XXII**

- Você está tão quieto! Se quiser que eu pare... – Aiolos sussurrou.

- Quero é que me abrace enquanto eu olho para dentro mais um pouco. – Shura abriu os braços e sentiu o peso de Aiolos se acomodando a seu lado, depois a cabeça aconchegando-se em seu peito. O loiro estava escutando seu coração. – O que está ouvindo?

- Você. – Lambeu-lhe o mamilo, provocando-lhe uma sensação prazerosa. Comprimiu de novo o ouvido contra seu peito. – Duas vezes mais rápido. Ou será que a outra batida é minha, acelerando para acompanhar a sua?

- Pode ser. É melhor fazer isso de novo, para ter certeza. – o espanhol respondeu.

- Isso? – sussurrou Aiolos, dando outra lambida, depois soprando sobre a umidade.

- É, isso... – gemia.

Aiolos foi descendo com a língua devagar, do tórax ao umbigo e depois às coxas. – E que tal isso?

- Não estou mais agüentando! – o outro quase choramingou.

Aiolos deu um risinho sarcástico, começando a subir com a carícia, mordendo, sugando e lambendo, tornando concreta a ameaça sensual: – Agüenta, sim. Vai suportar isso... E isso... E isso. – o loiro passou a língua por cima do membro do outro de forma sensual e parou em sua entrada, introduzindo a língua ali. Depois subiu novamente com os lábios e abocanhou-lhe o falo rijo, começando a sugá-lo com intensidade.

Aiolos torturava o espanhol, levando-o à beira do clímax e parando, a cada vez que Shura sussurrava o nome dele, apenas o tempo suficiente para impedi-lo de mergulhar em queda vertiginosa.

Impossibilitado de ver, em meio às trevas, todos os outros sentidos eram despertados ao máximo. Era como se Aiolos o acariciasse por dentro, chegando-lhe ao coração, que batia rápido.

- Shura?

- Não pare! – Agarrou-lhe a cabeça, desesperado por mantê-lo ali, entre suas pernas e junto ao coração.

- Shura – disse o loiro, com mais força, recusando-se a obedecer-lhe e segurando-lhe as mãos frenéticas – Por que está tão tenso?

A frustração de Shura era tal que quase gritou seu maior segredo: – Porque eu nunca estive por baixo! Agora faça alguma coisa a respeito!

A imprecação que Aiolos soltou exprimia exatamente aquilo que o outro lhe suplicava que fizesse... De repente, o loiro não estava mais entre suas pernas, e sim ao lado, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido: – Você é virgem?

Shura corou até a alma com aquela pergunta. – De certo modo, sim.

- Por que nunca me contou?

- Porque você nunca perguntou. – Então, ousado, Shura se abaixou e beijou o umbigo e o abdome de Aiolos, descendo cada vez mais a carícia.

- Shura... Querido, se eu soubesse...

- O que? Não ia querer fazer? – Azar do loiro, porque Shura ia fazê-lo de qualquer forma, mesmo que tivesse que recorrer ao estupro.

- Não é isso, é que... – Agarrou-lhe a mão, mantendo-o imóvel. – Nunca fiz amor com um virgem e, se pudesse escolher um no mundo todo, seria você. Mas não posso aceitar esse presente, não desse jeito.

- Que jeito? – Shura estava começando a ficar impaciente com aquilo. – Fale, Aiolos! Ou acaba logo o que começou ou...

- Ou o quê? – o outro bufou. – Vai guardar-se para Tales?

Aquele era o último assunto sobre o qual Shura gostaria de falar naquela noite. – Caso não tenha notado, por mais que eu ame Tales, não foi a ele que pedi que transasse comigo. – Bufou, irritadiço batendo o punho cerrado no tórax de Aiolos. – Aiolos, você é um canalha. Me leva pra cama e depois me rejeita?

- Não estou rejeitando você. Qualquer homem que o fizesse seria um louco, e eu não sou. Você, Shura Capricorn, é um homem sem igual.

- E _Fulano_ deve ser, também. – suspirou, inconformado.

- É sim. Ele é tão especial que não posso deixar de compará-lo a você. Apenas um homem passou no meu teste. O que me reconheceu na fotografia, me tratou como um bem valioso e ganhou meu coração. – Aiolos deu um riso amargo. – Não percebe, Shura? _Fulano _é você!

Shura ficou sem fala. Se não estivesse tão perturbado, ficaria furioso por todo aquele cume injustificado que o vinha consumindo. Resolvendo deixar a zanga para mais tarde, suspirou e aninhou-se junto a ele.

- Você estava dizendo que sou... Um homem sem igual?

- E merece tudo o que posso dar a você. O coração, a alma. E o corpo.

O corpo que Shura mais desejava de repente estava lá, sobre ele, encaixando-se entre suas pernas e juntando-as em torno dele. E como era íntima a sua voz ao dizer-lhe: – Preciso saber. Quem você vê além de um homem que daria a vida para estar dentro de você agora mesmo? – Ao fazer essa pergunta, Aiolos colocou um dígito dentro de Shura, fazendo-o gemer de antecipação.

- Eu vejo... Vejo um homem que é como é. Ele me confunde, me faz rir, me faz querer chorar, mas nunca tanto quanto agora. Poderia ser o homem da fotografia, ou o homem mais lindo do mundo. É um homem sem rosto. – gemeu um tanto mais ao sentir um outro dedo dentro de si e ofegou. – Um estranho... Que... Que aparece em meus sonhos.

- Sonhos eróticos? – murmurou Aiolos, massageando-o por dentro, preparando-o.

- Sim, mas não só esses. – Shura podia sentir um tanto de dor, mas Aiolos havia começando a massagear-lhe o membro, na tentativa de distraí-lo. E era nisso que o analista tentava se concentrar.

- Você está quente, e eu estou quase perdendo o controle. Mas ainda tenho o bastante para lhe fazer uma pergunta. – disse retirando os dígitos de dentro do outro, fazendo-o arfar.

- Se eu responder, fará amor comigo?

- Só se acertar. – Aiolos introduziu agora três dedos de uma só vez, deixando Shura desesperando. – Onde preferiria fazer amor com um homem sem rosto quando ele entregar o coração em suas mãos?

Não havia como errar a resposta.

- Na minha torre. Há só uma cama de armar. – Ofegou sentindo o outro tocando as paredes de seu canal. – Durmo lá com mais freqüência do que gostaria de admitir É naquele lugar que vou para pensar ou para... – estava a ponto de perder o rumo com aqueles toques íntimos dentro de si. – fazer amor comigo mesmo, fingindo que é você.

- Não vai mais precisar fingir. A torre é uma excelente escolha, seja qual for o destino que nos espera atrás de sua porta. – dizendo isso, Aiolos tirou os dedos dentro dele mais uma vez e levantou-se.

Shura escutou o ruído de movimento, como se Aiolos procurasse algo. Então, o loiro pegou-o no colo e subiu a escadinha em caracol, sempre beijando-o. Abriu a porta do destino.

O coração de Shura ainda estava dividido. Tales o tocara como nenhum outro homem, com a força das palavras. Mas que força havia no toque desse homem que o deitava sobre a cama de armar com tanta delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo lhe despertava uma paixão tão violenta?

Aiolos não lhe dava serenidade. Despertava-lhe todas as paixões e fazia com que se indagasse o que era o amor. Naquele momento... Sim, Shura, afinal, estava vivendo o presente. Naquele instante, o amor era um murmúrio sensual, o movimento impetuoso de uma mão que se deslocava de modo cada vez mais sedutor por seu corpo.

Tal foi a maestria de Aiolos ao trocar os dedos por uma hábil investida, uma penetração lenta e firme, que Shura teve a certeza de que não haveria tanta dor. Havia apenas o desejo insuportável que fazia seu corpo gritar por mais, e levava os quadris a se erguerem. Mas quando Aiolos recuou, negando-se a uma entrega total, ele suplicou: – Mais... Por favor, mais.

- Segure firme em mim.

Shura segurou-se nos braços másculos enquanto Aiolos tocava-lhe o ponto de prazer mais incrível e ordenava: – Agora venha. Venha para mim, só para... mim.

Como se estivesse à mercê dele, o corpo do analista respondeu com uma presteza que o levou aos céus e o estilhaçou com fúria. E enquanto Shura gemia de intenso prazer, Aiolos massageava-lhe o membro, na tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer da dor que sabia que o outro ainda sentiamesmo que o grego fosse mais experiente, mesmo que houvesse o preparado para recebê-lo.

Ao sentir Aiolos tocando o feixe de nervos dentro de si, Shura gritou, agarrando o outro nas costas quase fincando as unhas na carne do loiro. Suas pernas bambas buscaram apoio na cintura daquele homem que o estava fazendo perder o rumo, o estava enlouquecendo de prazer. Aquele homem que o deixava confuso, porém louco de desejo. O homem que lhe despertava o desejo de liberdade.

Aiolos parou por algum tempo, ofegante, sentindo seu membro esmagado pelo canal do analista. Mantinha sua mão massageando o membro do outro, a fim de fazê-lo esquecer um tanto da dor. Mas o loiro não agüentou esperar o espanhol se acostumar com seu tamanho e logo começou a se mover, ouvindo os altos gemidos de Shura, que o deixavam ainda mais excitado. Ah, Shura era tão gostoso que o estava fazendo perder as estribeiras. Naquele momento mágico não disseram nada; não era necessário. Falavam através de beijos e carícias.

- O que você vê dentro de você mesmo? – perguntou Aiolos saindo de dentro dele para depois entrar de novo, fazendo Shura gemer um tanto mais antes de responder.

- Uma luz como jamais vi. – Shura agradeceu à venda, que lhe possibilitava enxergar o que importava de verdade.

- E quem você vê em cima e dentro de você? – Aiolos o abraçou carinhosamente, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Um mistério. Um belo mistério que levaria uma vida para decifrar. – sentiu uma nova estocada e estremeceu.

- Eu, um mistério? Tanto quanto o que você guarda em seu coração. Olhe para dentro, escute e me diga se poderia amar o homem que eu espero que esteja vendo.

Shura procurou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, para captar a expressão que o loiro assumiria quando lhe dissesse.

- Eu vejo Aiolos Sagitalius. – Poderia amar dois homens? Já amava. E que tormento seria escolher. – Eu poderia amá-lo, independente do seu rosto ou do seu nome. O único problema é que gostaria que fosse diferente. Minha vida seria mais simples.

- A vida quase nunca é simples. – Respirou fundo. – Eu te amo, e não sou o tipo de homem que aceita dividir um amor.

- Por favor, Aiolos, vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã.

- Não – disse com determinação, penetrando-o mais fundo. – Tenho de ser tão honesto com você quanto você foi comigo. Esperei até que me desse o que eu mais queria: o seu coração. Deve sempre escutar seu coração, Shura. Por que...

_Continua..._

_Muk pegando um escudo para se defender das pedradas O que será que o Aiolos vai dizer para o Shura? Será que ele vai contar? Quem acha que ele vai contar levanta a mão!!! o/ esconde debaixo de uma caixa de sapato Por favor, não me matem! Se me matarem não terão continuação não é mesmo? OMG! Vou passar logo para a parte de agradecimentos porque dessa vez não tem desculpa. Eu parei aí de propósito mesmo, só para deixar emocionante. Será que consegui colocar emoção? O.O Bem, espero que sim!_

_Agradecimentos à: Mad Neko Maid, Aya-chan, Youko Estressada, Dragonesa, Prajna Alaya, P-Shurete, Pure-Petit Cat, mfm2885, Patty-san, Graziele e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem!! \o/_

_Beijos a todos os que estão acompanhando o fic. Espero mesmo que estejam gostando! Até o próximo capítulo!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XXIII**

- Seu canalha... – O tom gelado foi cedendo lugar à fúria. – Seu mentiroso, patife, canalha manipulador. – Shura grunhiu em resposta ao que acabara de ouvir.

Antes que Aiolos pudesse concordar com cada adjetivo, Shura o esbofeteou com força, virando-lhe a cabeça para um lado. Aí, antes que pudesse dizer "tudo bem, eu mereço", sua cabeça foi lançada para o outro lado com um outro tapa. _**Isso**_ ele não merecia. Querendo obrigar o analista a ouvir, Aiolos segurou-lhe os pulsos, amarrou-os com o lenço e levantou-os acima da cabeça.

- Solte-me! – gritou Shura, lutando de tal forma que Aiolos se esforçou ainda mais para mantê-lo preso. Aquela posição forçava-o cada vez mais para dentro dele, o que ofazia contorcer-se. – Saia de cima de mim! Saia de dentro de mim! E _**vá embora**_

- Depois de se acalmar e ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Até então, não tenho nenhuma intenção de me retirar... De lugar algum. – Empurrou-lhe de leve os quadris, para mostrar que falava sério.

De repente, o rosto de Aiolos, que ardia, foi resfriado por um jato de umidade. Aiolos percebeu, atônito, que Shura lhe cuspira. Enxugou-se com a mão livre e em seguida usou-a para tapar-lhe a boca.

- Não devia ter feito isso. Agora me deixou mesmo irritado. Eu queria conversar, esclarecer os motivos dos meus atos. Infelizmente, você não está disposto a me escutar. – Sacudiu a cabeça, zangado. – Tem sido um garoto muito malvado, Shura. Ou deveria dizer... Excalibur? Não importa. Mesmo Tales, com toda a sua paciência e amabilidade, tem seus limites. Na verdade, ele pode ser bem parecido comigo quando seu homem transa com outro. Eu tive a minha chance com você, querido... Agora Tales quer a sua.

Pobre Shura, pensou o loiro, comprimindo-se contra ele. Não teria a menor chance contra um amante como Aiolos, que sabia fazer coisas melhores com a mão do que tapar-lhe a boca. Não parou o que fazia, voltando a se mover dentro dele. Os movimentos eram firmes, ritmados e estavam se tornando frenéticos. Só o que se podia ouvir naquele quarto eram os gemidos e o barulho dos quadris de Aiolos se chocando contra as nádegas de Shura. Só o que se podia sentir ali era o prazer do momento, o cheiro de sexo que impregnava o ar, que invadiam os sentidos dos dois.

Shura soltou as costas do outro e agarrou-se ao lençol da cama, arqueando o corpo quando jogou sua cabeça para trás. Cada vez que Aiolos tocava aquele pontinho dentro de si, sentia um choque elétrico subir por sua coluna. E aquela mão... Podia sentir a covardia daqueles cinco dedos sobre seu membro desesperado por alívio.

Aiolos não parou até que os gritos de "_pare, seu canalha_!" se transformassem em súplicas de "_Aiolos... Tales... não pare..._". Não parou. Tudo o que sentia por Shura, seu amor infinito, o desejo cru que ele lhe despertava, eram expressos pelas suaves penetrações, pelas arremetidas arquejantes. Só quando Shura alcançou o orgasmo, o loiro beijou-lhe a boca. Só quando chegou ao êxtase, Aiolos beijou o outro inteirinho... Até que conseguisse outra vez. E de novo. E de novo.

Foi sua doce vingança. Horas depois, levou-o, quase inerte para o sofá. O único protesto que Shura conseguiu esboçar quando Aiolos o largou foi erguer o braço de leve, deixando-o tombar logo a seguir. Sem forças para mais nada, ficou observando-o subir as escadas e retornar, vestido, com uma expressão determinada e implacável. Aiolos jogou a chave da casa sobre a mesinha. Era uma árdua renúncia. No entanto, sabia o que queria.

- Não vou ficar com isso até você estar pronto a compartilhar uma casa comigo. Embora eu possa ser um mentiroso, patife e canalha manipulador, estou disposto a lhe dar meu coração para sempre. Já é seu, você sabe. Tudo o que tem de fazer é aceitá-lo. – Pegou o telefone e colocou-o ao alcance de Shura. – Você tem meu número. O que quero é casamento, e senão me disser "sim" agora, vou embora... Pode ter-me de volta com uma carta ou um telefonema, mas estou mais do que disposto a poupar-lhe a necessidade de discar. O que diz?

A resposta de Shura foi sacudir a cabeça e indicar-lhe a porta. – Acho que é melhor você ir. Tenho de pensar e, quando estou com você, não consigo.

- Não pense demais. – Beijou-o na testa e forçou-se a seguir na direção da porta. Lá, se voltou. – Você é o único que amei na minha vida. Eu te amo e te desejo com loucura. Prepare-se. Hoje foi só o começo. A partir de amanhã... Bem, dê uma olhada na sua caixa postal eletrônica.

- Amanhã – repetiu Shura enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele. Quis correr até Aiolos, mas, mesmo que o tornozelo não o impedisse, sabia que não teria forças. Shura se importava com o mundo, consigo mesmo. E com o estranho que transformara sua vida tão previsível no caos absoluto.

Precisava de um descanso agora. Uma noite de sono ajudaria a clarear as idéias. No dia seguinte, acordaria sendo Shura Capricorn. Excalibur seria apenas um desejo que ele jamais correria o risco de realizar. E Tales... Aiolos? Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar para que despertasse com o bom senso de fingir que nenhum dos dois jamais existira.

Shura acordou sem saber qual era a pior dor, a da cabeça, do coração ou o latejar entre as nádegas, que lhe assegurava que não havia sido um amante fantasma o que lhe invadira os sonhos para fazer amor.

O toque estridente do telefone bem acida de sua cabeça só veio a piorar ainda mais a situação. Agarrando o fone, murmurou, meio zonzo: – Sim? Alô?

- Desculpe-me Shura, não reconheci sua voz. É você... Não é? – foi o que o outro ouviu vindo do outro lado. Astérion! Devia estar no consultório. Que horas seriam? Grunhiu ao ver que passava das dez.

- Astérion, sinto muito, eu... Torci o tornozelo este fim de semana e estou acamado. Ia ligar para você de manhã cedo, mas o analgésico que me deixou apagado. – Analgésico? Que tal champanhe e um amante incrível?

- Sinto muito, Shura. Há algo que eu possa fazer além de cancelar as consultas de hoje? – O certo seria dizer "de jeito nenhum" e ir trabalhar, nem que fosse numa ambulância. Mas Aiolos acertara num ponto: Shura precisava cuidar de si mesmo, e isso não se restringia ao tornozelo.

- Transfira todas as minhas consultas de hoje para quinta-feira. Vou estar fora pelos próximos três dias. – Um dia de folga extra. Ele o merecia. E precisava, graças a Aiolos. Lembrando-se do oferecimento dele, acrescentou: – Pode colocar outro paciente no lugar do sr. Sagitalius esta semana.

- Ah, ele ligou para você também?

Shura sentou-se e conteve um grunhido. – Sim. Ligou. Ele ligou para o consultório?

- De manhã cedo. Mas, como telefonou para você também, deve ter lhe transmitido o recado.

Cheio de apreensão e expectativa, Shura disse, com cautela: – Não estou certo. O que ele falou?

- Escrevi em algum lugar... Aqui está! Diz que agradece por tudo e que vai lhe mandar algo de natureza pessoal para que reflita antes de sua sessão de revisão final. É isso.

O que estaria enviando? Uma bomba numa caixa de sorvete, para explodir o que restara do espanhol? Bolas! Fazendo-o de bobo, despertando-lhe todo o tipo de ciúme e de culpa e manipulando-o como uma marionete...

- Shura? Ainda está aí?

- Estou. Obrigado por tratar de tudo na minha ausência, Astérion. – suspirou.

- Por nada. Você precisa de uma folga. – Após desejar-lhe melhoras, Astérion desligou. Shura recostou-se no travesseiro e ficou lamentando a sua sorte. Tinha esse direito, assim como o de odiar Aiolos Sagitalius a ponto de pensar em fazer um vodu para ele...

Uma brusca batida à porta interrompeu-lhe os devaneios de vingança. Shura prestou atenção para ver se escutava um ruído. Vozes. Várias vozes. O passeio! Ia ser consertado naquele dia e seu carro não deveria estar estacionado ali. E pareceu-lhe também ter ouvido Aiolos. Shura tirou o cobertor e descobriu que estava nu. Onde deixara o roupão? Lá em cima, no quarto, junto com as roupas...

- Droga!

Improvisou uma toga com o cobertor e agarrou as muletas. _Ele o esbofeteara._ A lembrança lhe veio na metade do caminho. Shura Capricorn havia esbofeteado alguém. E cuspira-lhe no rosto. Devia-lhe um pedido de desculpas. Só que isso significava que teria de engolir o orgulho.

Com um nó na garganta, Shura continuou seu caminho. Se fosse Aiolos, iria desculpar-se de imediato e fecharia a porta antes que ele entrasse. Chegando à porta, respirou fundo e abriu.

Dois homens e uma mulher saudaram-no com uma encomenda. _"Ainda essa"_, pensou Shura, _"o que será?"_. Enquanto assinava o recibo, esperando que entregassem logo o pacote, ouviu alguém pigarrear de modo sugestivo. Ergueu o olhar.

Deu de cara com duas imensas caixas de papelão, que deviam ser pesadas, pois cada homem segurava uma. Ambos largaram sua carga e se entreolharam. A mulher lhe perguntou onde o analista queria as flores. Rosas, todas vermelhas. Cerca de cinco dúzias em dois vasos imensos e decorados.

- Na biblioteca, sobre a escrivaninha. – indicou Shura, sem coragem de mandar devolvê-las à pessoa que as enviara.

Tentou manter a cabeça erguida enquanto contava os minutos para eles se retirarem. Então iria atirar-se na poltrona, enterrar o rosto ruborizado nas mãos e lamentar-se de sua mágoa.

Agarrando-se a essa idéia, conteve o gemido quando lhe foi entregue outro pacote. Ou melhor, várias caixas com belos embrulhos da loja de roupas mais luxuosa da cidade. Agradeceu-lhes com toda a polidez que conseguiu afetar e, por fim, todos se foram.

_Continua..._

_Oi pessoal! É com muito pesar que venho informar a vocês que estes são os três últimos capítulos do fic. É verdade que eu não atualizei ontem, mas eu queria realmente postar eles todos juntos. Mais um fic terminado. É um alívio ao mesmo tempo em que é triste. Eu espero sinceramente que todos os leitores curtam esse finalzinho da "novela". Beijos a todos!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XXIV**

Depois de contemplar as belas embalagens por uma hora, dizendo a si mesmo que _**não**_ cederia à curiosidade, Shura abriu-as. No primeiro pacote, havia uma calça preta de couro daquelas bem justas e saint – tropez. Uma coleirinha também preta com uma corrente nela. Comportada? Não com os dois buracos atrás que deixava o traseiro do lado de fora. Oh, sim. Aiolos queria matá-lo, pervertê-lo ou o quê?

Abriu os outros pacotes e encontrou cada roupa pior que a outra, fora as cuecas sugestivas. Nenhuma palavra, só rosas. E duas caixas de champanhe francês.

Horas depois, ainda escutava Aiolos rindo de sua própria esperteza enquanto o espanhol cerrava os dentes de raiva para não xingá-lo mais uma vez. Não grunhiu nem mesmo sobre a carta que pegara em sua caixa portal e que imprimira antes de ler, depois de jurar que preferia quebrar o computador a cumprir as instruções que ele lhe dera antes de sair.

Olhou para a carta que, a princípio, amassara e depois, num momento de fraqueza, abrira de novo. Iria sujeitar-se uma vez mais às torturas impostas por Aiolos? Já não tivera o bastante? Achando que era masoquista, Shura pegou a mensagem, dizendo a si mesmo que a queimaria assim que terminasse de lê-la.

"_Não sou do tipo de homem que pede desculpas quando não está arrependido. Por isso não lhe peço desculpas pela noite passada. Adorei cada minuto, o modo como você se realizou em meus braços, como gritava meu nome a cada vez que chegava ao êxtase... Adorei a briga, a sinceridade da sua raiva e as conseqüências da minha._

_Sou um homem honesto. E, com sinceridade, se tivesse de fazer tudo de novo, não alteraria quase nada. Só me arrependo de tê-lo deixado pensar que Tales, derivado de SagiTALIUS, aliás, fosse imune às fraquezas humanas. Isso é um santo, não um homem. Eu sou um homem, Shura. Tenho defeitos, mas conto com algumas virtudes compensadoras. A paciência, porém, não é uma delas._

_Não fique muito tempo chorando suas mágoas. Sei que elas existem e que sou o responsável. É natural que deseje me punir por isso. Então... Vá em frente! Vingue-se, casando-se comigo. Afinal, existe vingança mais doce do que passar o resto da vida me infernizando?_

_Até breve, querido._

_P.S.: Embora eu saiba que você adora champanhe, importa-se de guardar uma? Para a nossa noite de núpcias, é claro"_

Na manhã de quinta-feira, Shura ainda não havia queimado a carta. Todos os dias, Aiolos lhe enviava flores, presentes... _"Por que não devolvo tudo?"_, perguntou–se Shura, irritado consigo mesmo quase tanto quando com Aiolos.

Foi com grande alegria que partiu para o trabalho, achando que lhe seria um grande alívio. Depois de quatro dias enclausurado, chegou a apreciar o trânsito matinal. Não era uma bela paisagem, mas até os cartazes pareciam saudar sua libertação.

Olhando para o lado, notou que um outdoor havia sido alterado na sua ausência. Então notou que...

- O que?

Quando pisou no freio, uma buzina ressoou atrás dele, seguida pelo som de pneus cantando. Embora o tráfego à frente se movesse e as buzinas atrás fossem aumentando de volume, o espanhol continuou a fitar o cartaz, que dizia: _"Carta ao meu__**s**__ amor..."_

- Ei moço! Estou atrasado para o trabalho. Se não estiver tendo um ataque cardíaco, pise no acelerador!

Shura achou que devia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas pisou no acelerador mesmo assim. Não viu mais nenhum sinal de trânsito, nem mais nada pela frente, só pensando que as reticências queriam dizer que a carta continuaria.

Por milagre, conseguiu chegar ao consultório sem sofrer um acidente. Disse a Astérion que não queria atender ninguém. Não se sentia capaz de aconselhar ou mesmo de escutar um paciente.

Saiu para trabalhar no dia seguinte, prometendo a si mesmo não parar para olhar o outdoor. Sem conseguir evitar de olhar, Shura foi saudado pela mensagem: _"Eu te amo loucamente..."_

Chegou ao trabalho com apenas uma idéia clara: Aiolos o estava deixando louco. Shura precisava de um analista.

Aquele fim de semana foi calmo. Nada de presentes, cartas, nenhuma mensagem no dia do seu encontro on-line... A que Shura compareceu querendo repreendê-lo, mas Tales não estava ali. Afinal, não recebia flores desde quarta-feira, e as rosas que Aiolos enviara na segunda estavam morrendo.

Shura estava morrendo. Pouco a pouco. Fazia quase uma semana que não o via. Sentia uma saudade cruel, só acalmada ao passar diante dos outdoors. Passou vinte e quatro vezes por eles naquele fim de semana...

Chegou a segunda-feira. Shura se preparou para ler a terceira mensagem a caminho do trabalho.

"_Carta ao meu amor..._

_Eu te amo loucamente..._

_Você é sensual demais..."_

Na terça-feira, saiu para trabalhar uma hora mais cedo, certo de que haveria outra mensagem esperando. Não havia. Será que os coladores estavam em greve? Ou Aiolos achara que aquilo devia bastar?

Na manhã de quarta-feira, saiu só meia hora mais cedo.

Nada ainda.

Mas às oito e meia da manhã de quinta, Shura se plantou no canteiro central da rua só para ver a mensagem número quatro terminar de ser afixada. Quanto Aiolos estaria gastando para manter aqueles homens trabalhando à noite? Não importava.

"_Sofro tanto sem você..."_

Não fosse pelas reticências prometendo ao menos mais uma mensagem, Shura, agora livre das muletas, iria direto para a casa de Aiolos, exigiria um pedido de desculpas e uma promessa que ele jamais o magoaria de novo.

Compreendera que o amor permanecia, mesmo que a confiança houvesse sido abalada. Abalada, mas não quebrada. A vida com Aiolos não seria nenhum mar de rosas. Ele fizera com que os espinhos de Shura saltassem para fora. Havia mesmo um garoto malvado dentro de Shura, afinal. Malvado o bastante para gostar de um homem perverso...

Conhecendo-o bem demais, Shura não ficou muito surpreso, na sexta-feira, com o outdoor número cinco, que provocara um verdadeiro engarrafamento. Ótimo para Shura, que teve bons dez minutos para saborear a última linha.

"_Case-se comigo, Shura"_.

Embora já estivesse pronto para aceitar, as letras menores embaixo do cartaz selaram a vitória de Aiolos:

"_Tudo bem, eu peço desculpas e também POR FAVOR. Agora vai dizer SIM e jogar o buquê para qualquer um menos pra mim?"_

O fato de não haver mais reticências queria dizer quer não haveria mais anúncios. Para Shura estava bom. Acabou voltando para casa. Não precisava pensar na proposta de Aiolos, já estava decidido. Ligou para Astérion avisando que só iria para as consultas da tarde porque naquele momento ele precisava fazer as malas e ajeitar as garrafas de champanhe para a sua lua-de-mel.

_Continua..._

_PS: A idéia da roupa do calça saint tropez com buraco atrás foi da Virgo no Áries! A pervertida que teve a idéia foi __**ELA**__ e não eu. Se querem matar alguém por isso, matem-na! Estou tirando o meu da reta neste momento._

_Mudando de assunto... Então? Estão curtindo? Preparados para o fim?Espero que sim porque eu quase chorei escrevendo o finalzinho. TT Beijos à todos!!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Proposta Irresistível**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

**XXV**

Shura chegou quinze minutos atrasado para a consulta de depois do almoço. Três horas depois, olhava para o relógio a cada trinta segundos. Aiolos estava atrasado.

Às quatro e quinze, quando quase perdia a paciência, alguém bateu à sua porta. Astérion surgiu, com um pacote nas mãos.

- Aiolos deixou isto e pediu desculpas pelo atraso, porque o trânsito estava engarrafado. E me disse que seria bom esvaziar a sala de espera. Aí, antes que eu pudesse perguntar o motivo, saiu, dando risada. Acha que ele é louco ou coisa parecida?

Shura agarrou o pacote, depressa. – Acho. – Fez sinal para que Astérion saísse e fechou a porta. Estava tão ávido por qualquer mensagem de Aiolos que rasgou o belo embrulho.

E encontrou aquele sedutor conjunto de cueca de seda branca no estilo boxer e a camisa de seda branca, porém sem gola. Era um tipo de pijama de dormir, capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Aquele que Aiolos lhe pedira uma opinião diante da loja de roupas. Abriu o cartão e sorriu, ao ler:

"_Não vai ser muito difícil eu ser honesto, já que minhas mentiras sempre acabam se voltando contra mim. A verdade é que eu menti naquele dia. Não comprei o pijama para Aiolia, e sim para você._

_Durma comigo em minha casa. Estou esperando, Shura. Venha vestido a caráter"._

Não havia assinatura no cartão que o espanhol levou aos lábios; só um coração com uma flecha e suas iniciais ao centro, entrelaçadas.

Aceitando o desafio, Shura tirou toda a roupa e vestiu a que lhe fora enviada, deixando a camisa aberta e à mostra, a cuequinha branca que não passava de uns fios de renda de seda. Depois de vestido, saiu para a sala de espera...

Que Astérion havia esvaziado, ou que estava vazia por acaso. Shura ficou desapontado por não haver ninguém por perto para vê-lo desfilar. Mas Astérion estava lá, fitando-o de queixo caído.

- Shura? O que está fazendo com uma roupa dessas?

- Vou bater à porta do destino, Astérion. Não virei na segunda-feira e acho que nem na terça. É melhor começar a marcar de novo aquelas consultas remarcadas.

- Mas, Shura, e o sr. Mu Áries? Ele vem telefonando todos os dias e...

- Diga-lhe que o melhor conselho que posso lhe dar é que esqueça Kiki, compre outro carneirinho e se liberte.

E, dizendo isso, partiu para a sua grande aventura, acenando para os rostos espantados com que se defrontava a caminho de seu encontro com o destino.

Ao chegar à frente da casa de Aiolos, invadiu, com o carro, o gramado com a placa de "Não ultrapasse". Ao descer do veículo, arrancou a placa e carregou-a consigo, como um troféu, e prosseguiu pisando sobre a grama até chegar à porta.

Havia uma campainha e uma aldrava de bronze. Shura não usou nem uma, nem outra: golpeou a porta com a placa, uma, duas... Ia bater a terceira quando Aiolos abriu.

- Desmancha-prazeres! Eu estava começando a me divertir. – Shura falou com um sorriso de canto.

Aiolos devorou-o com os olhos, da cabeça aos pés. – Onde estão as muletas? O médico falou...

- Não me importo com o médico. Meu corpo sabe do que precisa, tanto quanto meu coração. E os dois precisam de você – Deu um passo para a frente e caiu nos braços dele.

Então, querendo prolongar o suspense, repeliu o loiro e fechou a porta. Enquanto Aiolos continuava olhando-o, sem nenhum pudor, Shura o deixou hipnotizado despindo-se bem devagar.

- O que é isso?

- O que é isso? É que o coração não mente, e o meu está me dizendo que você não é um canalha, mas sim o homem da minha vida.

- Não tenho nada a opor – assegurou-lhe Aiolos quando Shura começou a despi-lo.

- O que foi? Vamos nos casar. Esta noite. Não é o que deseja? Espero que sim, porque eu tomei uma decisão.

- É sim, Shura, você sabe. Quero me casar, quero as brigas, as reconciliações e tudo o que vier.

Não precisaram dizer mais nada. Já sabiam o que queriam naquela noite. Se amarem até não se agüentarem mais. E viverem juntos e felizes para o resto de suas vidas.

_**FIM**_

_Que melosidade, meldels. Espero que eu não tenha feito mal aos diabéticos XD. Eu gostaria de agradecer aqui, todos... TODOS sem exceção que mantiveram meus dedinhos felizes durante esse tempo, que foi até curto para o tanto de capítulo que o fic teve. Quem diria? Vinte e cinco capítulos em 14 dias! Posso me considerar uma ninja nesse momento. HAHAHHHA!_

_Mas tudo isso devo a vocês que mandaram reviews, que me apoiaram e sugeriram. Posso dizer que foi muito construtivo escrever esse fic pois através dessa história fiz algumas boas amizades que pretendo conservar por muito tempo. Quero também agradecer especialmente à Akane M.A.S.T, minha querida beta, pois sem ela, sem sua disposição, atenção e paciência, com certeza o fic não ficaria pronto tão rápido._

_Beijos e abraços a todos aqueles que sofrem, choraram e xingaram junto com os personagens, à todos os que seguiram a história religiosamente, e aqueles que futuramente irão lê-la, não com a mesma emoção daqueles que esperavam a cada dia um novo capítulo ser atualizado. E mais uma vez __**Obrigado por fazer meus dedinhos felizes -**_

_Muk-chan \o/_


End file.
